The Growing Light in the Darkness
by Marsdog
Summary: I lived a comfortable life in District 7 with my father a Victor of the games was kind and caring towards me and my selfish cold hearted mother who seems to hate me. I'm lazy but strong and don't have a care in the world but all that changes when I fall for the girl on fire. I'm Lisa Littleton and this is the story of how I fell in love with Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the noise of birds singing and leafs blowing in the wind, the sunlight shines in through my bedroom window. I try to go back to sleep but the sunlight prevents me, hiding under the blankets does nothing to help. With a grunt I get out and angrily walk over to the windows throwing the curtains open and cursing the sun. I really wanted to lie in too, it's Reaping Day too, one of the few days when you can actual lie in but god almighty had other plains when he invented the sun. At least it's a nice day, warm, sun shining, nice breeze but it's too bright for me to enjoy a good old lie in. I'm Lisa Littleton a sixteen year old from district seven. I live at home with my father and mother whose six month pregnant with a baby boy and seems to have her hands glued to her swollen belly. My father is a Victor so my family and I will never have to work a day in our lives and we don't suffer as much as everyone else does.

Looking out the window usual calms me down as the beauty of the forest at sun rise makes me forget all my worries but today it doesn't. It's reaping day and the fact that I'm awake means I'll get nervous so the normally beautiful sight that wakes me up decided to curse me today. Feed up with the sight I once again storm off this time heading straight to the bathroom where I jump into the shower hopping to wash away my anger in its warmth. One of the few luxuries we have as a Victor is warm water and it's the only thing I'll ever need to deal with my anger, the water always calms me down when I'm upset even though people think I'm wired form jumping into a lake rather than knocking out who ever insulted me. I can stand in the shower for as like but because the Reaping Day and going to be lie on TV I decide to get out before I shrivel up.

I get dressed into a simple blue dress my father brought me just for the Reaping and comb my long brown and tuck it behind my back letting the end rest just above my ass. Looking into the mirror I see my green eyes staring back and I see something I don't like in them, fear. It ridiculous, fear, I don't fear anything or anybody but there it is clearly in my eyes, fear. I forget about the so called fear in my eyes and check the rest of my body for anything that could turn me into the laughing stock of Panem. My breast are stretching the fabric of my dress but show no signs of wiping it much to the disappointment of the boys at school who always tell me that one day my bust will ripe open my shirt, my tanned skin loos perfect after the shower. All in all I look beautiful and are bond to grab every man's attention like always, the most beautiful girl in the world they call me whenever they get the confidence to talk to me. I walk down stairs once I'm happy with my appearance I go down stairs to find my parents already eating breakfast and sit down next to them.

"Morning" I say as I stretch out my limbs over the table.

"Morning it's nearly nine" My mother points out as the Avox my mother brought years ago serves me breakfast. "We have to leave for the Reaping in half an hour"

"Yeah we were begging to think we'll have drag you down there in your nightgown" My father says with his mouth full of bread and getting a slap from my mother.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" My mother scolds him before turning back to me. "You really need to get up earlier"

"I did" I tell her copying my father and speaking with my mouth full. "I just spent a least an hour in the shower"

"Well a least you're clean and don't talk with your mouth full" My mother says slapping the back of my wrists. My mother cares more about the appearances then me. "Now stand up so I can see how you look"

"Do I have too?" I moan as I stuff another mouthful into my mouth.

"Yes now up" My mother says practically ripping my arm out of its socket as she pulls me to my feet. She starts to circle me taking in every inch of my body to make sure I look ok, she will not let me go out if I don't look good and won't embarrass her. "You look good now get back to the table and finish your breakfast"

"Yes mother" I reply as I retake my seat.

"Drop the attitude or you'll be sleeping on the street sleeping on the streets tonight" Mother snaps back and I know from experience she isn't lying, last month she made me sleep in the gutter for three days just because I called her a heartless bitch. It's a true statement and even to this day I won't take it back even if my life depended on it.

My father remains silent throughout the meal not making a sound, he may have won the Hunger Games but he's terrified of my cold hearted mother. He learned long ago that my mother can't be beaten in an argument or reasoned with, it's her way or the highway in this house. Mother is in complete control in this house, my father isn't allowed to mentor at the games like the other Victors do and I have to pass a test every time I want to leave the house. If you disable or don't listen to mother then you'll regret it, I have burn marks on by arms from when she burnt me with a red hot poker, a bruise on my stomach from her last beating she gave me and a cough from when she locked me out in the rain for an hour last week. If it weren't for Johanna Mason another Victor who lives next door I would have frozen to death in that rain. Johanna took me in and allowed me to bath, gave me a change of clothes and a hot cup of tea which warms my body right up. We hardly spoke at all during this meeting but Johanna did smile when I thanked her for everything she done.

"Come on its time to go" Mother says as we finish breakfast. "Now then follow me and don't do anything to embarrass me"

"Yes dear" Father replies getting to his feet.

"Yes Mum" I reply falling in behind my father using him as a shield against my mother.

I follow my mother and father out the door, both of my parents join hands just before exiting the house giving the illusion of a happy marriage which I know to be ruled by fear. The y lead me out into the warmth of the day, the sun is now high above the horizon and the temperature has increased, it's still not boiling hot but without the cool breeze which is thankfully still here it would be very uncomfortable to walk around in the heat. The sky is crystal blue without a white fluffy cloud in sight that can shield everyone from the unrelenting warmth of the sun. You can see man walking around topless which I can't help but stare at, one good thing about the heat is that I can see some strong man topless flexing their large muscles. Unfortunately my mother catches me staring resulting in her slapping me so hard round the ear that I can hear ringing, she was careful to do so when no one was looking and would catch her hitting me. Everyone sees her as a kind nice lady but my father and I know the truth, she's a heartless cold bitch that can manipulate everyone to bend to her will.

We carry on walking with the ringing slowly dying down as we walk through the district. Large trees are everywhere here providing the only source of shade for most days. Mother in all her wisdom refuses to let us walk under their branches and insist that we fall the road where there is absolutely no protection from the sun. At least there are other stuff to look at here other than the topless even though it's so tempting to look, bird hop from branch to branch singing their songs, squirrels run in front of us making my mother squeal which I quietly laugh at fearing the punishment that I'll receive if caught and capitol hovercraft fly in the sky above, there's always a few circling the district but never as many as on Reaping Day.

When we reach the town square it's already over crowed with children, they shake and cry as they wait. My eyes are drawn to a group of three twelve year olds huddled together and crying their eyes out, they are scared stiff and this must be horrible for them, their first Reaping. On the stage I can see Johanna and Blight sat on the stage already, when my father joins them the Victor trio is complete. The mayor sits down near them behind a podium which our districts escort sat next to him. No one on the stage seems to be having a good time apart from our escort who looks like she's having the time of her life, Johanna and Blight just sit there talking to each other, the mayor looks at his feet, the escort looks all around her noting each camera position and my father, his eyes never let me out of their sight.

I line up where I'm meant to, when I reach the front of the line I get my finger cut and have to watch my blood fill a section of an old book that's in poor condition. Once my blood has hit the paper the women behind the desk scans it to confirm who I say I am, once she's happy I am me she lets me go join the other girls. I stand with the other sixteen year old girls but never say a word to them, I don't have many friends as my mother won't allow me to, other girls know how my mother really is and fear her, thanks a lot mum I've become a loner because of you. We stand there in the scorching heat, now the breeze has gone and just standing still in this heat is enough to make everyone sweat and stain their clothes. Final after the heat and wait become almost unbearable the mayor stands up and makes his mandatory speech, I don't pay attention to any of it and only start when I see our escort take the stage. She is called Lena, I don't know her last name, she has long green hair that almost hits the floor and is wearing a forest green dress and high heeled shoes most likely to stay within the lumber theme our district always has during the games.

"Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour" Lena says as she reaches the podium. "Welcome everyone and now let's get on with it, ladies first" She hovers her hand over a glass bowl filled with the name of every girl between the age of twelve to eighteen in the district before diving her hand deeply into the bowl. "Lisa Littleton"

My heart stops. Did she just call my name? She can't have done, there's no way I'll ever be reaped for the games. There has to be some mistake. Looking around and finding everyone's eyes on me and looking up to the large screen to find my face on it confirms my worst nightmare, I'm going to the games. This has to be a dream, yes it has to be and in a minute I'll wake up to find mother standing angrily over me. But this feels too real, the Peacekeepers grapping hold of my arms and dragging me to the stag feels too real, the pain from their tight grip feels too real and the saddened look on my father's face looks too real. This is not a dream or nightmare, it's my own real life nightmare.

Before I know it I'm on the stage standing next to Lena who's smiling a smile so big it doesn't seem possible. Blight and Johanna stare at me in silence, both of them know me and I guess they are upset that I'm going into the games like they did. My father looks like he's about to cry and is shaking so much I'm surprised that I can't feel it in the stage. My mother looks happy that my names been called, she's smiling and laughing at the front of the crowd of people watching the reaping. Lena walks over to me and places her hand on my shoulder but it's clear she doesn't want it there.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Lisa Littleton the female Tribute from District Seven" Lena says before quickly removing her hand from my shoulder, a small smile grows on her face as if she's happy not to be touching me. "Now on to the men" Her hand quickly dives deep into an identical glass bowl full of the boy's name, seconds later she's pulling out a piece of paper. "Karl Rodwell"

I sigh in relief, I know it's wrong of me to do so but I'm glad that I don't know the boy going into the area with me. The boy mounts the stage and stands next to me, he's taller than me which I can't complain about as he does a good job protecting me from the sun, he has big strong arms like everyone from the district as our work requires a lot of manual labour, his skin is the same dark tanned as everyone else, his hair is short and black, his eyes a dark green and there's a large scare from a burn on his left cheek. I watch his fingers fidget nervously and small sweat drops form on his skin, too many to be from the heat alone, he's nervous and just as scared as I am. By the time I turn back to the crowed I notice for the first time that the national anthem is playing and nearly over, once it's finished Peacekeepers escort both me and Karl inside the Justice Building where we will have a chance to say goodbye to our friends and families, most likely seeing them for the last time.

"Lisa I'm so proud of you" My mother almost sings sounding as if she is glad to see me go as she walks towards me. "If you win then we'll be twice as rich and my reputation will be twice as good so you better win this" That's just like my mother, all she cares about is herself and if I win then the money I'll receive will never reach my pocket. "Listen to your father, Johanna and Blight" She tells me and I look at her to see her opening the door to leave with a huge smile on her face. "That way you're sure to win"

With that my mother walks out, father doesn't come in to see me which doesn't surprise me as I'll be seeing him right up to the day I'll enter the area. After about an hour Lena collected me and took me straight to the train station, Karl looks like he's been crying and I wouldn't have been surprised if her had visitors for the entire hour I waited. It must be nice to be him, family, friends and hopefully not a selfish cold hearted bitch for a mother. When we arrive at the train station it's swarming with photographers who nearly blind me with the flashes from their cameras as I make my way onto the train, I would have disappeared into the train but Lena stops me and forces me to turn round so the cameras can take my photo and blind me. Once that's done we step back and the doors close, as soon as they are shut the train speeds off at a breath taking speed but you hardly feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down the corridor of the train and as soon as I reach the dining car I jump straight into my father's arms and he pulls me into a warm hug that makes me feel safe and that everything will be ok, I know it will I just know it. My dad's warm arms hold me for what feels like eternity and I would have kept hold of him for longer only the smell of food begging brought into the room makes my stomach rumble and my dad to break off the hug. I turn to the table and find everyone else already seated and watching plateful of food being placed in front of them. My father takes a seat next to Blight leaving the only spare seat next to Karl which I take just as an Avox places a plate of food in front of me that smells delicious.

I sit down in my seat and look at the meal even though I only at breakfast about two hours ago the sight and smell of the meal is enough to make me hungry again and my mouth water. On my plate is two slices of bacon, a fried egg, two sausages and baked beans with a slice of fried bread on the side, I may be from a well off familiar but even for us bacon if hard to come by and on the rare occasions I had it in the past I loved it. I loved its taste, I loved the feeling of it in my mouth and I always loved it in a sandwich with tomato sauce. I quickly bite into the bacon to come into the bacon using my hands to scoop it up not caring what anyone in the room thinks, the instant the bacon hits my mouth I'm in heaven.

"I would have thought the daughter of a Victor would have known some manners" Lean moans taking me out of the bliss of the bacon. I look up just in time to see her slap my father in the arm which he barely seems to notice. "What exactly have you been teaching her?"

"Lay off her Lean" Johanna tells her as she uses her hand to pick up a hand full of beans. "I bet you even ate with your hands before"

I mouth her a thank you and she winks in response.

"Yes when I was a child but I grow up" Lean replies as she stands up and starts to leave the room. "I think you two should do some growing up"

"Thank god she's gone" Blight says he stretches out his limbs. "We will be in the Capital in two hours so now we need to discuss what you are going to do"

"Well that's simple we get there, dress up and then go to bed" I tell him getting a worried look from my father and Blight and a surprised slightly impressed look from Johanna. "What its true isn't?"

"Yes but we mean how you are going to act for your games" My father says mainly directing his words towards me. "Will you be a fighter like me and Blight, weakling like Johanna pretended to be, smart, scary… Sexy"

Well that's one thing I never thought I will hear my father ask me to be, sexy I could probably pull it off but it's strange to hear my father suggest it. I never really thought about, I always thought I'd be myself but my dad's right. Johanna won her games by convincing everyone she was weak but when it was down to a hand full of Tributes she turned out to be a vicious killer, Blight and my father acted like warriors and got in with the Careers before stabbing them in the back. I really don't know how to play it, I look at Karl out of the corner of my eyes and start to wonder how he will play it. He's big and strong so he could be a fighter, he's not bad looking so he… Wait a minute what and I thinking. Handsome, I can't look at him that way or it will get me killed.

"I don't know" I answer after thinking it over.

"While you are fast and a good hider so you can play it sly" My father tells me which makes me feel a bit better.

"Don't forget her looks" Blight points out. "She could probable play sexy too"

"While you Karl are strong enough to make it with the Career Pack or form your own group" My father says turning everyone's attention to Karl and away from me.

"He isn't bad looking ever" Johanna adds. "I don't think he'll have a problem getting sponsors or allies"

"Um well… I'm not… Really good with people" Karl mummers nervously and barely audible.

"Well that can be fixed" Johanna replies before downing the rest of her drink which I'm guessing is some sort of alcohol because I can smell it from here. "Just say and act we tell you and you'll be fine"

"Until he's in the games that is" I mutter.

"That's not helping" Blight comments.

"Yeah you two should work together" Johanna adds sounding as if she just had got the idea. "I think if you two work together then you'll be a team to rival the Career's"

"That could work" My father agrees nodding his head thinking it over.

"I like that idea too" Blight says.

"I don't!" Both Karl and I shout out.

"Ok and since you almost deafened me the most you can tell me why Lisa" Johanna almost moans as she rubs her ears.

"I'm not getting to know someone I'll have to kill at some point" I moan pushing my plate out leaving everything but the bacon untouched. "I'll be in my room"

As I start to walk out of the room not wanting to discuss the problem further I hear Karl say "I agree with Lisa"

I start to wonder the train realising that I'm not home, I'm not finding my bedroom and hiding under the covers till everything's alright, I don't even have a room on this train because of how short the journey will be and thinking about how much danger I really am in for the first time. I'm not that big and despite my family being well off because of my father I don't weigh that much, I know how to use and axe but no how to survive in the wild and I have no idea how I will cope with being throw into some deadly area full of tributes and vicious Career's. I start to rethink Johanna's suggestion about working with Karl. He is big, strong and knows how to wield an axe. Maybe Johanna was onto something.

My thoughts quickly turn to my other tributes and I quickly remember I have no idea who they are, what they can do and how much of a threat they are. God I'm so stupid. I run into the TV room on the train to find everybody there not even acknowledging my arrival. I arrive just as Caesar Flickerman finishes his introduction to the Reaping's, Caesar is a face everyone knows as he's been the only face of the games that I can remember and since I like to do nothing I'm often watching him on TV. I take my seat on the arm of the chair next to Karl and look at the TV just as the Reaping in district one begins.

I only remember a few faces of the tributes and learn their names. The Career's Glimmer and Marvel from District One, Clove and Cato from Two along with the girl from Four they make up the Career pact. The boy from four would normally also be part of the pact but he's so small and weak look that I doubt they would let him. There's a girl from District Five who looks like she has the face of a fox, then it's me and Karl being reaped and watching the smile grow on my mother's face when my name is drawn only brings pain to my heart. Me and my mother were never close but see her smile at my pending death still hurts. From District Ten is a boy whose limping and I can already tell won't last long, then in District Eleven my heart almost stops at the Reaping, a small beautiful twelve year old girl has her name called and it nearly makes me cry when I see her month the stag with fear in her eyes, then fear takes over my pain as a giant monster with the biggest muscles that I've ever seen before takes the stage beside her, his name is Thresh and he's someone I need to lookout for. Finally the last District comes up District Twelve where they produce coal and weaklings according to my mother.

The Reaping from District Twelve is anything but normal. At firsts I thought it was just going to be the same as the others but then I hear someone shout, she sounds like an angle and acts like one too as she stands between a twelve year old girl and the stage volunteering to take the girls place. The older girl now taking the stage has beautiful black hair tied in a braid going down her back, her grey eye's just look beautiful to me and her face is that of an angle that matches her selfless actions. The girl is just beautiful and… Wait beautiful! I shouldn't have these thoughts not about her. Not about any girl. I should have these thoughts about men, get married and have child which I will fear ending up in the games. I shouldn't be thinking this way about her. I isn't right and my mother would flip her lid if she knew what I was just thinking, my father would be ok with it but my mother would beat me till I can't stand and then some. I shake my head clear of those thoughts and turn back to the TV feeling a blush grow on my cheeks. The angles… The girls name is Katniss Everdeen and the sister of the Twelve year old she volunteered for.

After that her Mentor a well-known drunk falls off the stage shouting at the camera's like the mad drunk everyone says he is. Then their district Escort Effie Trinke I think her name is quickly moves onto the boy's name trying desperately to get back on track, her fear of embarrassment and desperation is written all over her face and I find myself enjoying and laughing at every minute of this Reaping. Peeta Mellark, that's the name of the boy going into the area with the angle… Going in with the girl, he looks handsome and strong, his blue eyes are gorgeous. This is it, this is what I'm meant to feel and think but still Katniss is on my mind. I try to think thoughts I know my mother and father would never approve of it, I think about Peeta, about Karl and about everyone else but still my mind quickly replaces them with Katniss and I have the sickening feeling that my face is as red as a tomato and everyone has seen it. Looking around the room and I know they have as every single person in this room is now staring at me which only makes me go redder.

"Are you ok Lisa?" My dad asks making my stomach sink as I'm sure he knows the reason why I am red in the face.

"She's fine" Johanna answers before I can even think of a reply. "She saw that Twelve boy and started fantasying"

"No I never!" I quickly shout back nearly slapping Karl in the face as I spin round to face Johanna. "I was just thinking about that twelve year old from Eleven and how unfair it is for her to be in the area!"

"That shouldn't make you that red in the face" Johanna counters winking at me. I know she's only teasing me but her wink just rubs me the wrong way.

"Screw you!" I shot storming out of the room even redder then I thought anyone could ever be. I hide in a cupboard and hear people looking around for me but fail to find me, my father was right I am a good hider. I guess years of hiding from my mother's fists have finally paid off.

As soon as I arrive in the Capital a group of Peacekeepers find me within seconds and drag me into the Remake Centre. There I endure being stripped naked and having every hair ripped from by body until only the hair on my head is left. I try to distract myself from the pain by making fun of the Prep team's looks, everyone from the Capital looks hilarious and strange. They strip my body of hair until my skin stings, rub me down with some cream to remove dirt which at first soothes the aching skin of mine but soon starts to hurt me even more as they scrub it over my body. Once that is done my stylist walks into the room and looks me over from head to toe making me spin round for him so he can see every inch of my skin. My stylist is an old man with a grey face an wrinkles which he tries and fails to hide, he has next to no hair but what little is left has been died green, he has blue eye's like Peeta but his are not of bright as Peeta's are and his lips look to big to be real.

An hour later and Karl and I are stood side by side in our chariot only seconds away from the start of the Tribute Parade. We are both dressed as trees like are District normally is because our dam stylist can't think of something else to make us. I mean how hard can it be? Anything would be better than this. Anything. I watch the doors slowly open up and the District one chariot lead us out, they are going to be the star of the show like always. Looking once more at my costume and I know I'm embarrassing and so would anyone if they had to wear this tree in public, looking at Karl and I know he is just as embarrassed as I am. We both keep our heads down as we enter the public's view hating every second they have with their eyes on us. I can almost hear the Victors shouting at us to smile and wave but I can't and I won't, this is just too embarrassing.

Thankfully something catches the crowd and my attention I look up on the screen to see District Twelve on fire. I have to blink a few times, rub my eyes and stare at the screen to make sure I'm not seeing things. Once I'm sure I am see this and not hallucinating I'm impressed, burning coal that's smart of their stylist. For the first time in history someone has outshined District One in the parade and I can't help but smirk when the monitor shows District One's reaction they look mortified. Twelve has the spot light and Katniss the crowd as I hear her name being chanted all around me. That angle is more of a… That girl is more of a threat then I first realised. Once the Parade is over and everyone's in the training centre I smirk again at the sight of the Career's giving Twelve dirty looks, I lock eyes with Katniss for a moment and nod in their direction, when she sees their faces she smirks back at me before my father takes me off towards the elevator. We may have only locked eyes for a few second but for me it felt like an eternity I spent staring into those pretty grey eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a soft bed wearing a silk nightgown, the room I was given for the games is a large spacious room filled with everything I would ever need. A large wardrobe with more cloths then I can count, an on suite bathroom with a shower and bath just for me and a comfy bed for me to sleep on. The beds not as comfy as the one I have back home but it still makes me feel like I'm lying on top of a soft fluffy cloud. I wake up not because I want to but because I hear Johanna's angry voice demanding I come out or she'll kick the door down alongside her bang fists. I've known Johanna long enough that I know she's more than capable of kicking down that door and that that she would do it if she had to get me out of the room.

"All right I'm coming!" I shout at her as I reluctantly get out of bed but my shout doesn't stop hear banging so I shout even louder, so loud in fact that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Panem heard me "I'm coming!"

"Get a move on!" Johanna shouts in a voice filled with anger as she gives the wooden door on final loud punch. "You are going to be late! Get dressed and meet me by the elevator!"

"Fine!" I shout back and I hear Johanna's feet stomp down the hall.

At the foot of my bed I quickly find a set of black trousers, shocks, trainers and a black long sleeved t-shirt. I quickly slid my nightgown off and get dressed finding that the cloths fit perfectly but may be a bit tight for my liking. I walk out of my room without checking myself in the mirror and run straight towards the elevator not wanting to feel Johanna's wrath. By the time I arrive everyone is already waiting for me, Johanna looks pissed, Blight is looking annoyed, my father smiles at me but on glare from Johanna wipes that smile from his face and Karl is looking bored as he stares at one of the many pictures on our floor. All of them turn to face me when they hear my running feet approach and everyone but Blight and Johanna seem happy to see me, those two don't hide the annoyance and anger in their stares.

"About time you joined us" Johanna tells me with anger still present in her voice. "Get in the elevator and learn something from training today"

"Here take this" My dad says as he passes me a slice of toast as Johanna shoves me into the elevator.

"Remember you two don't show everyone what you are good at" Blight tells us as he pushes Karl into the elevator. "Learn how to survive we already know both of you can use and throw and axe"

As soon as the last word leaves his mouth the elevator doors close mercifully shielding me from Johanna's terrifying angry stares. Karl and I remain silent as the elevator descends not wanting to talk or get to know each other so it will be easy to kill each other, while that's why I don't talk anyway. When the elevator doors reopen we are in the basement where our training will take place, we are amongst the first to arrive with the only other people here being the Career Tributes who watch us entre sizing us up. Not long after we arrive another elevator arrives letting out the District Eleven Tributes, the giant exits first with the little twelve year old following nervously behind. The Careers instantly start to giggle and taut the little kid and that really rubs me the wrong way.

"Leave her alone!" I shout at the Careers getting all of them to stop in an instant apart from a large blond haired, blue eyed boy from District Two who walks over to me still laughing.

"Give me one reason why I should Seven" He taunt as he towers over me giving me an evil stare in a perfetic attempt to intimidate me. "I'll be more than happy to stop if you have one"

"Because picking on someone who can't fight back is cowardly" I tell him not backing down no matter how scared he makes me feel, in reality I'm shitting myself and I'm surprised my body isn't shaking in fear and my voice is steady. "Is that what you are Two, a cow…?"

I don't get to finish as a fist strikes my jaw knocking me to the ground, when I regain my senses the first thing that I feel is a painful throbbing in my jaw and the taste of blood in my mouth. I look up to see Cato looking down on me furiously as two Peacekeepers retain him and take him away. A third bends down next to me handing me an ice bag which when I press to my jaw I feel slowly start to numb the throbbing pain. I get back to my feet wanting to walk away and joint Karl but as I do the Peacekeeper grabs my arm and gives me one hell of a stern look. I get that twisted feeling in my gut I always get when I know I'm in a lot of trouble.

"Fighting with other Tributes is strictly forbidden" He warns me in a cold voice that send a chill down my spine. "Don't let it happen again or you'll rerate it"

As soon as he lets go of my arm I go and join the rest of the Tributes who have gathered around the Head Trainer, while all the normal Tributes do but the Careers stand of to one side already eyeing up the weapons trying to find the most deadly one. They don't pay attention to a word the Head Trainer says as she tells us about each training station and gives out statics about how likely we will die and what from, all they seem focused on are the weapons and I bet you they are picturing each one of those deadly pieces of metal taking someone's life in their heads. The Head Trainer finishes her speech and releases us to train as we please, the Careers go straight to the biggest most deadly looking weapons and start to swing them with ease in an attempt to intimidate us. But it doesn't work on me, a few Tributes look scared but not me.

I look around the room and quickly realise I'm the only one still stood still, everyone else is ever at a station or walking towards one. The Careers are at the weapons station, Karl is at the hand to hand combat station and I spot Katniss with Peeta at the knot tying station. They see to close and just watching the way Peeta is staring at her and helping her tie a simple knot is enough to make me angry, all I want to do right now is to run over there right now a punch his pretty little face off. I can't though as I've already got a warning from the Peacekeepers today. I just need to stop looking and my anger will die down, I look around to find something to distract myself with and find it in the axe wilding station. I know my Mentors told me to learn something new but right now I need to let out my anger in some way other hen ruining Peeta's face.

I walk up to the station and quickly pick up a pair of axes and nearly as soon as I do I see that the girl from District Two is watching me, a few more sets of eyes on her in watching me and when I see Katniss watching with them out of the corner of my eye I decide to begin. I look down making sure my ice bag hasn't dropped to the floor and landed somewhere in the way before I begin. I start by swing the axes hacking of both arms of a training dummy before I swiftly behead it, I then turn round to cut open the stomach of another one before I behead it too and I end the demonstration by throw both axes at the same time at a pair of targets down range. The axe from my right hand gets a bull's eye and the one from my left hand hits the target just to the right of the bull's eye, not bad throwing in my opinion. I look back at my audience to see Cato looking annoyed but the rest of the Careers looking impressed, Karl and the rest of the Tributes looking surprised at what I can do and Katniss looking at me with a mixture of fear and amazement, she tries to hide her fear but I can see it clearly in her eyes.

Great I scared her off… Wait why do I care I was just doing this to blow of some steam before I do something to Twelve Boy that I regret. I wasn't doing that little show for her, I'm not some little kid who will do anything to get attention. I quickly look down and walk away straight to the hand to hand combat station, I need to blow more steam off now thanks to Katniss. God what is with hat girl, see her with Peeta and even scaring her makes me feel terrible. I don't know how she can do this to me and why it bothers me so much but it does and I need to get away from her. I still feel eyes watching me as I begin to learn about hand to hand combat, I do my best to ignore them but just knowing one of those eyes could belong to Katniss is keeping me distracted, I don't know why but I don't want to look weak in front of her. Why do I care what she thinks of me?

Lunch was served several hours later and I sat in silence with Karl eating my lunch and looking at every Tribute, I look to see how strong they are, how scared they look and which one of them are going to be a threat. As I around the room I see that only the Careers are a threat to my life, the District 5 Tribute looks like she would be hard to catch and the District 12 Tributes look stronger than they normally do. The boy Peeta looks strong and powerful and Katniss looks just as strong and judging from the way she looks around the room she got a good set of eyes as she instantly identifies threats just as I do, both of them look well fed is well something just as unusual from District 12. I would look at them more to size up their threat level if it wasn't for the sicking feeling I get watching Peeta talk to Katniss and making her laugh. I should be the one to… The one to what? Make her laugh? Make her happy? Why would I want to do that when I'm going to possibly have to kill in a few days? At least with this feeling I can easy kill Peeta, yes killing Peeta sounds like something I can do that way I'll have… I won't even allow myself to finish that thought, Katniss is my enemy.

Lunch is nothing more than bread from every District and meat to make sandwiches, water and other juices to drink with pieces of chocolate. I eat my feel as I watch Katniss and Peeta talk, at one point Peeta looks up at me then quickly turns to face Katniss, he says something that makes her laugh and when he looks back up at me crushing a piece of bread in my hand is the only thing I can do to prevent myself from killing that bastard right here and now. He's enjoying know he's got Katniss by his side and seems very keen to show it, making her laugh tell him stuff that makes him laugh getting everyone in the rooms attention and every time he laughs he looks at me. He looks to me as if to say "She's mine not yours" which I don't really give a crap about, he can have Katniss all to himself and die alongside her in the area for all I care.

"Everything alright?" Karl asks me as he sits down beside me with a plate full of chocolate.

"I'm fine" I tell him brushing off the crumbs of the bread I crushed in my hand and eyeing his plate full of chocolate.

"Do you want one?" He asks moving the plate closer to me.

"Thanks" I reply taking a piece of caramel chocolate caramel has always been my favourite.

"So something interesting about the District 12 Tributes?" He now asks before popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"No I'm just getting annoyed by their constant laughter and that Peeta for causing most of it" I tell him as another wave of laughter leaves the couple. "It's starting to give me a headache"

"Yeah someone really needs to shut those two up" Karl agrees looking over to them.

"So got much training done?" I ask him hopping to change the subject before I start to talk about Katniss, if I talk about her then I will most likely say something I'll regret.

"Hand to hand, knife fighting, knife throwing and knot tying" He answers before stuffing a handful of chocolate into his mouth. "You?"

"Axe fighting, archery, tracking and edible plants" I answer leaning back in my seat. "I think I'll try the knot tying station after lunch"

Training flies by now and turns into a blur in my memory and before I know it is the last day of training and I'm stood in front of the Gamemakers about to perform for them like some trained monkey. I hold an axe in each hand and stare up to the balcony where the Gamemakers are sat watching, they are watching but most of them are so drunk that I don't think they would remember a thing I'm about to do. I start of by spinning and feeling the axes to get used to them, once I'm used to how they feel I begin my demonstration for the Gamemakers. I raise my axes and look for a target I have only a rough idea of what I'm going to do but I don't know how to start it off, but once I see the knife life like manikins.

There's a pair of man sized strong looking manikins close to me only about two maybe three meters away. I waste no time and throw the axe in my left hand into the skull of the left manikin hitting it just above its right eye, I then charge the other manikin with the axe in my right hand and when I reach the manikin I tackle it to the ground and quickly slam my remaining axe into its chest. If it was a human and not a manikin then my quickness there would have given them very little time to react. I retrieve my axe from the first manikins head and turn to face the Gamemakers, they aren't even looking at me instead they are drinking and sing a song. I can't believe it. How dare they ignore me? I tighten my grip on both axes before throwing the in the direction of the Gamemakers. I don't hit any of them but my axes smash a light above their heads sending a rain of glass to fall on top of them scaring every single one of them to death.

"Miss Littleton what is the meaning of this?" One of them shouts as they recover from their shock.

"Getting your attention" I reply with a smirk. "But since you're too drunk I don't see the point"

I being to leave but the same person shouts out. "Where do you think you're going we haven't dismissed you?"

"I dismissed myself!" I yell back walking straight to the elevator not even bothering to look back. I head straight to my room and fall onto my bed smiling. "I'm not your trained monkey" I whisper to myself as I lay still feeling proud of myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening Johanna kicks in my bedroom door, literally she kicks them in. The loud bang made me jump out of my skin and wood showers over my bedroom floor. Johanna steps in looking pissed and staring at her advancing towards me makes me shake, I can feel sweat all over my body and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, there's no point denying it, an angry Johanna is a scary Johanna. Blight and my dad follow her looking annoyed but not as angry as Johanna, I can't be sure but I think they may have heard about what I did. I look at all of them but behind them hiding in the doorway I see Karl looking worried and just as scared as I must look, I don't know why he's scared I'm the one in trouble.

"Get up we are tired of waiting for you!" Johanna shouts as she reaches my bed and tightly grabs my wrist, her grip is strong and hurts like hell, I can't help but wince as she roughly pulls me off the bed, it doesn't take a doctor to know that Johanna is going to leave bruises all over my wrist. "You've missed dinner and I'll be dammed if I let you miss seeing the training results"

"Can't you…" I start to protest but one look from Johanna is enough to shut me up, she looks like she would rip my throat out if I refuse to obey her. "Can't you at least let me walk by myself?"

"Not going to happen" Johanna replies as she relentlessly pulls me from the room.

Johanna drags me out of the room never once loosening her grip, a large purple bruise is already starting to form and I'm starting to worry that she's cut off the blood circulation to my hand. She pulls me into the lounge area and dumps me onto a sofa before taking a seat beside me. She really doesn't want me to run off and I have no trouble believing that she is waiting and ready to stop me from running. Everyone else takes their seats and I notice they are trying to sit as far away from me as possible, most likely so they don't get dragged into the middle of Johanna forcing me to stay. The only person to sit near me willingly is my father, but he does sit as far away as possible and is practically siting on the arm of the chair.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to a night I know you've been looking forward to" Caesar Flickerman announces as someone switches the TV on. "It's time to announce the training scores for our brave, valiant Tributes so sponsors and betters pay attention" The District One emblem replaces Caesar on the screen but the District One boy's face quickly replace it. "District One Marvel, Nine" His female District partner replaces his face. "Glimmer, Six" The District Two symbol now fills the screen only to be replaced by that brute Cato's face. "District Two Cato, ten" his District partner now takes the screen. "Clove, Ten" No surprise there that the Careers scored high, they always do but I believe that Glimmer may have scored lower than any Career in the game's history. Now onto District Three"

The rest of the scores go by in a blur with only the District Four male Tribute standing out with a score of eight, the rest score five at the most. Both District Six Tributes also score lowly with the male scoring three and the female scouring only a four, now though is the scores I am interested in. Mine and Karl's scores something I've been waiting for, I hope that my axe throwing and attitude is something they will remember, if I score lowly then I know it will be. That will be a good thing to remember as I die, think about the Gamemakers being pissed off with me as I drift of and leave this world behind. I can die happy knowing that they will remember me, let's be honest and face the facts, in a few days I will most likely be killed. It's something I've come to accept, I just hope that Karl will come to accept it too otherwise he'll end up not sleeping the night before we enter the area, dying because he can't stay awake. I hope he will accept it to and so will Katniss… Why I'm I thinking about her and why is that girl always on my mind? She is my enemy, someone who I may have to kill and who may kill me. I can't let her get into my mind. I need to stay focused if I want to return home.

"The moment of truth" My father says out loud to no one in particular. "Good luck you two"

"District Seven Karl, seven" Caesar says and as his face fades and mine replaces it I look over to him, he looks dumbstruck and in a trance like he can't believe it. I can't believe it ever, I know its mean for me to think so little of him being from my District and all but I thought he would score a five at the most. I turn back to the TV just as my face takes the screen. "Lisa, Eleven"

Eleven… He just said eleven. I can't believe it, I thought I would get a zero, the first zero ever given for what I did and I thought they would score me so low that no one would ever think about sponsoring me. I must be dreaming there's no way I be given a score that high. I look around to see everyone looking at me smiling, I really can't believe it but the tight grip Johanna has on my arm tell me I am not dreaming. The throbbing pain from my arm must mean I'm awake, no one can sleep when they are in a steady constant pain like I am.

"Did I really score an eleven?" I ask still not believing it as Caesar announces that the District Eight Tribute has scared a two.

"You sure did Brainless" Johanna answers but somehow her nick name for me doesn't seem to rub me the wrong way.

The female from District Eight also scores one and Caesar moves onto District Nine, the boy scores five and the girl scores three. District ten and the boy scores one the girl six, District Eleven and the giant male known as Thresh scores an impress ten which I have no trouble believing. Next is the giants District partner a young twelve year old girl called Rue who looks like she couldn't harm a fly but she does something that I didn't think possible, something that I also can't believe, she scores a seven and stuns everyone in the room including myself. I wonder what she did, I've seen her climb and run around the training centre but as impressive as that was I can't see that scoring her a seven.

"No then onto District Twelve" Caesar says as Peeta's face fills the screen. "Peeta scores an eight" I have a feeling that he used his strength to get that score, as much as he tried to his strength I knew the moment I saw him he is strong. ""Now then on to someone we all know and remember, the Girl on Fire miss Katniss" Katniss's face fills the screen and I swear my heart skips a beat, I don't know why this girl has such an effect on my body but she does and it is going to get me killed if I can't find a way to stop it. "Katniss scores and impressive eleven, our second eleven of the night meaning she and Lisa are tied for the top place"

"Congratulations Brainless you and Twelve have been marked for death" Johanna says as the screen goes blank getting everyone's attention. I look at everyone in the room and know she must be telling the truth, the eyes of Blight and the eyes of my father confirm what Johanna has just said, I am marked for death. The only people that don't seem to know it are Karl and those in the room from the Capital, they all look at Johanna like she's crazy but I know she's telling the truth. "What it's true"

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Johanna Lisa has a just as much of a chance of anyone to win the games" Lena replies looking sympathetically at me and angrily at Johanna.

"Yeah scoring higher than the Careers wouldn't piss them off at all" Johanna rhetorically tells her. "Fighting and out shining them wouldn't make them target Lisa first right?"

"Well they…" Lena begins to counter but she stops herself, it clear to everyone that Johanna's right and I'm marked for death.

"Like I said they both are marked" Johanna tells her before she turns to face me. "I hope you can out run Twelve because that's your best chance of survival kid"

I start to picture myself running with Katniss with the Careers hot on out tail, they are taunting and mocking us trying to get us to fight them and meet our end. As we run at one point Katniss trips and falls but I don't stop to help her, it isn't until I hear the Careers stood over her that I stop and turn back to look at what is happening. They have her, they have Katniss. Marvel is holding her arms behind her back and forcing her to kneel, Clove is sorting through her large collection of knifes and Cato and Glimmer just stand there laughing and tormenting Katniss. Katniss looks scared out of her mind as she is most likely listening to how the Careers plan on killing her, she look at me and when our eyes meet I see only one thing. Betrayal. Seconds later Cato slices her throat open with a knife handing to him by Clove. Katniss falls to the ground as her blood pours out of her, her eyes remain looked on mine and I can see the life drain out of her. Seeing her dead body on the ground makes my heart ache and knowing she died thinking I betrayed her only increases the pain tenfold.

"Don't worry too much" My father tells me putting his arms around me and being me back to reality, my heat is still in pain though. Even though it was just my imagination seeing her die really hurt, I can't imagine what seeing it for real will do. "Just because they marked you doesn't mean they will kill you" He says lifting my chin so I look him in the eye. "I was marked in my games and survived so you can do it too"

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling tired after not a good night's sleep, I kept having the same nightmare over and over again. I was watching Katniss die. I saw her die and suffer in so many different ways all night long. Every time I woke up I looked for her but of course I never spotted her, that only made it worse because I couldn't confirm what I knew deep down, that she was ok. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her looking happy only for her to die an agonisingly painful death seconds later while I am powerless to stop it. Every time I tried to some unseen force would stop me from helping. I blame Johanna. If she wouldn't have made that comment of me needing only to out run Katniss then this wouldn't have been happening. I have come to accept that I may die in the area but knowing that Katniss will die is unbearable. I should even care about her, I should hope she dies because that will make me on step closer to home but I can't hope that. Every time I even think about her in pain hurts me. How can she affect me like this? I should be wanting her not to live.

I lay on my bed holding myself trying to push the images of Katniss's death and the painful sounds she made out of my head. I'm covered in sweat and struggling to breath, the last time I saw her die was unbearable and the pain she felt I know I felt it worse and I still feel it right now in my heart. She was tortured to death by that monster Cato while Marvel held me and forced me to watch. She was suffering so badly that I cried every tear I had and screamed for them to stop until my throat was painfully raw. But of course they didn't stop, my cries and pleas only made them laugh and stir them on. It was awful and I don't know I survived something like that. I know going through that in really life would have killed me. The sun still isn't up yet but looking out the window I can see it starting to light up the horizon, there's no point going back to sleep since someone most likely Johanna will be here to wake me up soon. To be honest I don't want to go back to sleep after my last nightmare only to face another possible much worse one.

I quickly get up and in the shower hoping to wash away the memories of my night along with the sweat. Once I'm clean I dry myself off and get changed into a plain grey jumper and blue jeans before leaving my bedroom. I need to get some air after the night I had so I quietly leave my floor and head to the roof, it's the best place I can think of going to get some fresh air and clear my head. I only have about half an hour at the most before Johanna comes looking for me so I might as while enjoy this moment of peace while it lasts, I think I'll watch the sun rise and sunset my last sunset to enjoy in safety. Tomorrow I'll be in the area fighting for my very survival so I want to take my time and enjoy what possible could be the last day of my life, I will watch this rising sun even if Johanna tries to wrench me away from it. But when I get to the roof its clear I am not alone, my heart flutters and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Stood on the roof before me is Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire looking out over the horizon towards the rising sun. She hasn't noticed me so I could slip away but that would mean missing the sun rise, so I take a deep breath and approach her.

"Enjoying the view Twelve?" I ask nearly making her jump of the roof in fright.

"Yes I am thank you" She replies stepping away from the edge. "I take it you came to watch the sun rise too"

"Yep I might as while considering we both might end up dead soon" I tell her taking a step closer. "So what did you do to piss off the Gamemakers?" I have to ask this I've been wondering this ever since I heard the score, if I got an eleven for getting back at them in a small way then she must have too. "I got mine for throwing an axe at them how about you?"

"I shot an arrow at them" Katniss answers with a smile no doubt feeling proud of what she did, I know I am. "They weren't paying attention to me and when I saw a dead pig out staging me I lost my cool and fired. My arrow shot the apple out of the pigs mouth and stuck it to the wall behind them"

"Nice" I reply with a smile of my own which seems crazy because of what brought it on. After how much trouble we caused there's no way we will live through these games. I'm just glad we made a small rebellion against them before our end. "I throw my axe for the same reason apart from alcohol out staged me instead of your pig. I smashed the light above them and showered them with glass"

"I was wondering why it was so dark up there" Katniss comments. "Now I know why"

"It scared them shitless too" I add. "I bet you did too"

"Yeah one of them fell into the punch" Katniss says with a giggle.

"I wish I was there to see that" I reply laughing now too.

"There you are Brainless!" Johanna's unmistakable voice angrily shouts across the roof, both Katniss and I both look to find Johanna and Haymitch the District Twelve and Katniss's mentor stood at the entrance to the roof looking annoyed with us for some reason. "I've been looking for you now follow me we have work to do!"

"We have work to do too Sweetheart so you come with me" Haymitch tells Katniss in a much nicer voice then the one Johanna used.

"While I guess I'll see you in the area then" I say as we make our way over to our mentors. "Goodbye"

"Bye" Katniss replies before we part ways.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I'm through the door to the roof Johanna grabs hold of my hand and starts to drag me down the stairs forcing me to pick up the pace or fall down the stairs. Johanna's not happy with me, I can tell she's not by the painfully tight grip she has on my hand. Johanna continues to drag me at a relentless pace until we are back on our floor, she leads me to my room and throws me inside. It's a struggle to keep my balance with the force that she throw me with but somehow I manage to put my hand out in front of me in time to break my fall. I quickly get to my feet and look at Johanna who's stood between me and my busted bedroom door blocking my only way out. Johanna looks at me like a piece of meat examining every inch of my body and ever curve. It's a struggle to keep my arms at my side instead of covering my body that they are itching to do but what's more worrying is her smile, it's not because she likes what she's looking at its something else and that's what making me nervous. I don't know why she's smiling.

"So brainless how are we going to present you?" Johanna asks as she starts to circle my body looking at me even more closely. "Are we going to sly like your father suggested on the train or…" Johanna reaches my front again and smiles. "Sexy like Bright said"

"I um" I try to reply but Johanna press a finger to my lips stopping me.

"It's not your choice its mine" Johanna tells me. "We will start with the boring sly then move onto the fun sexy part later so I have something to look forward to"

"But I..." I try to complain but one stare from Johanna is enough to shut me up. I don't know what's scarier, Johanna's stare or her skill with an axe. "Where do we start?"

We all day doing the same thing over and over again, Johanna makes me speak in different ways, use different expressions and gestures with my hands. I feel like I'm Johanna's puppet and she's pulling my strings forcing my every move. Knowing Johanna as well as I do I know she's loving this, ever since we moved onto sexy she's been smiling none stop. I'm starting to want to smack her is well, everything I do is wrong, wrong and wrong to her. In her opinion I'm a useless brainless girl who can't do anything by herself. The only reason why there isn't a red hand shaped mark on the side of her face is because I know she can easily kill me, I've seen how vicious she is even without a weapon and images from her games is enough to keep me from striking.

"You still don't arousal me brainless" Johanna moans as she sighs falling back onto my bed. "At this right people will start using you as a turn-off"

"Then you do it then" I snap back and instantly regret it when she sits up, I think she might strike me when she silently stands up and walks towards me. But instead she pulls me close to her and places her mouth to my ear so close that I can feel her breath and it sends a shiver down my spine. All I can do is whimper. "Johanna"

"Sexy enough for you" Johanna whispers before letting me go, her voice is indeed sexy and for a moment I'm tempted to throw her onto the bed and tear off her clothes. "No try again" Johanna tells me returning to her normal voice and sitting down once again on my bed. "Go on what are you waiting for"

"Fine how about…" I was about to do the most perfect imitation of Johanna and hope she doesn't have less self-control then me and rip my clothes off when I give her a taste of her own medicine, but someone choices this moment to make an appearance.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for the stylist to have some fun with her" I hear Blight say and I turn to see him and my prep team standing in my broken doorway.

"Well Brainless I know you won't do well but at least try not to embarrass yourself too much" Johanna tells me as she walks towards the door.

"Well team she's all yours" Blight says and the prep team waste no time in barging in and starting their work on my body.

An hour later I have been stripped, polished dressed and covered in makeup. I look into a mirror and only barely recognise myself, only my green eyes are all that remain of me, my brown hair has several shades of green ribbon running through out it, my face looks like a proper capital lady according to my prep team, red lip stick, black eye liner and white want ever it is covering my face. My dress is a green dress that shows off my chest and only barely passes my hips, all my exposed shin is covered in the same white stuff used on my face and on my feet are a pair of high heels. I hate high hells, they always make me feel unbalance and to be honest I just don't like them. According to my prep time I look just like a Capital lady but I think I look just like a Capital whore, god dam you Johanna you were planning me doing the sexy thing from the beginning. I saw I will fucking kill her for this.

"Well I take it make" Johanna says from the behind me, I watch her reflection walk up to me in the mirror. "I guess you don't have to say a thing and everyone will still want you" Johanna leans down to my ear again, I don't move knowing she will only grab hold of me if I try and then she whispers. "Even Twelve"

"What?" I ask trying not to shout and draw attention to myself. Even with my face buried under all this white stuff my face turns a red as a tomato and Johanna's grin is only making it worse.

"You heard me" Johanna whispers. "Just do what I did to you earlier and you will bed her tonight, I could tell you were tempted to fuck me then"

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" I explode causing Johanna to jump back and everyone in the room to look at me. How could she know I was tempted? Also why does she insist I have a thing for Katniss? It's true that when I'm around her I get nervous but that doesn't mean shit, I could be wary of danger around her for all I know.

"I take it I was right" Johanna grins taking a step back. "Just remember someone broke your door"

"That was you!" I scram back as Johanna backs out of the room.

I'm still pretty pissed as Karl and I wait in line to be interviewed, Karl must know I'm in a bad mood but I guess he has enough sense to keep quiet. It's a smart move, the way I'm feeling right now means I could punch the next person who asks me how I feel. Right now on the stage is the District One is on stage, I think her name is Glimmer. She looks like a total slut but I can't complain because I do too thanks to Johanna, it's taken all I got not to cover my bare thighs and barely covered chest. On stage though Glimmer seems to be taking it in her stride, she's wearing a pink version of what I'm wearing only hers is transparent and you can just make out her underwear underneath, her body language and voice is only making her sexier and I'm starting to think she really is a whore.

"So Glimmer are you prepared for the games?" Caesar Flickerman asks her smiling like he does for every Tribute.

"Yes, Caesar, I am very prepared" Glimmer replies in a voice that matches Johanna's from her sexy example.

Her District Partner is next Marvel is his name, he's wearing a blue suit and throughout his interview he makes joke after joke after joke. I have the feeling he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He gets some laughs from the audience with his bad jokes but mostly because of Caesar. Caesar does this for everyone no matter where they are from or what the person is like, he can make any Tribute shine and look good. That's fantastic, I'm going to need all of his help to look good. That's Johanna's words not mine. Clover enters the stage next wearing a pretty orange dress that really suits her. She comes across arrogant and sarcastic but oddly sweet is well, I don't know how someone can be all those but she's somehow done it and the crowd loves her for it. They are cheering for her even after she's left the stage but they soon quickly go quiet as a monster takes the stage. Dressed in a black suit that makes him look smart Cato takes to the stage.

"So Cato what do you think about the other Tributes?" Caesar asks him as they take their seats.

"Apart from the Careers there's nothing to worry about" Cato answers sounding arrogant and menacing.

"But Lisa and Katniss scored higher than anyone" Caesar questions getting a few mumbles from the audience. "Both got eleven"

"They will be dead soon" Cato tell him looking into the cameras, I guess I should feel scared but I'm too angry to feel anything but rage. "That eleven has made them my first target and it will be good to finally shut Lisa up"

"And that brings me onto my next question" Caesar says. "Tell us, is it true that you and Lisa fought on the first day of training?"

"Yes and I wish the Peacekeepers didn't break it up before I taught her a lesson" Cato replies cracking his knuckles. "But I can do that in the area before I kill her"

"Well Cato your time is up" Caesar says as the buzzer sounds. "Cato everybody"

The crowd cheers clearly loving the fact that they have a grudge match between me and Cato to look forward to. I don't know how he can be made about our little fight he won after all but I guess I may of stuck a knife in his pride then twisted it when I outscored him in training. Images of Cato smashing his room and cursing me finally lifts my spites, not enough that I no longer feel angry but enough to make me not punch the next person I see. Cato walks off the stage clearly a crowd favourite judging from the cheering that sends vibrations through the ground. I can see Cato as he enters the back stage area smiling smugly and looking like he feels unstoppable. You know what I can't wait for the area ever, it will be the perfect time to wipe that smile off his face.

District three now takes the stage, the girl makes no impact at all. She wears a plain grey dress and she acts nervous and shy, it could be an act to trick us all into leaving her alone like Johanna did but I doubt the girl can be a real threat. She looks like someone can snap her in half with only one hand and any could easily over power her. I make a mental note right here and now to keep my guard up around her, she may not be able to fight but she looks smart enough to make some kind of poison. As soon as her interview is done Caesar welcomes her male District Partner onto the stage, he looks handsome in his yellow suit and the yellow colour of it really makes his pretty eyes stand out more making him look even more handsome. He tries to sound deadly but it's a perfetic attempt, for one his body language makes him look afraid and his voice doesn't sound stead, it keeps breaking up making him look more nervous and afraid.

District Four now takes to the stage the girl looks happy and cheerful and the boy looks scared and terrified. They are complete opposites. The girl laughs every threat off and is completely charming, the boy on the other hand barely sys a word and when he does he stutters and is hard to hear. I can hear the Careers laughing at him and mocking him, I look around but can't spot them but I hear them laugh harder and louder with each answer the boy gives the Caesar's questions. The District Five girl takes the stage with the crowd still mumbling and the Careers still giggling about the last boy. She doesn't stand out but she makes that work for her, she acts all sly and evasive which seems to be almost natural to her. I make another mental note to watch out for her too. Her District Partner and the Tributes from District six come and go making no impression at all, I can't remember what they wore, said or did on stage.

"Now then let's welcome to the stage Cato's rival" Caesar announces and I should feel nervous but my anger is still all I can feel. I step onto the stage and into a blinding light, a deafening applause and an overly happy Caesar. Why is everything in the Capital always over the top? "Lisa Littleton how are you?"

"I'm Fine Caesar thank you asking" I reply as I take my seat across from him.

"Now then I think we are all interested in you rivalry with Cato so tell us all about it" Caesar says motioning to the crowd as he does. "We are all dying to know aren't we?"

The crowd nearly deafens me again in response.

"Well Caesar" I begin to reply knowing this is a chance to attack Cato and one I don't won't to miss. "You we were all eating lunch peacefully one day a Cato came over chewing with his mouth open and eating with his hands" If you were new here or an idiot looking at the crowd's reaction you would have thought that was the worst crime anyone could ever commit. "He then started talking with his mouth full and when I asked him to close it he attacked"

"That's a…" I hear the angry cry from Cato but it's quickly muffled.

"See no self-control and will loss it over the smallest thing" I tell everyone thanking Cato for giving more to use against him. "I don't know how it was my fault the fight broke out. I'm sure each and every one of you would have done the same in my position, right?"

"Yes" Everyone replies in unison.

"Well now then let's move on" Caesar tells me, shame I was having fun at Cato's expense. "So your fathers a Victor that must give you some advantage tells what a help he's been"

"He's been great" I answer without missing a beat. "He's been there for me when I needed him and helped me with whatever I needed help with"

The buzzer sounds and the crowd sighs, perfect I completely won them over. Tough luck Cato they love me and think you are a pig now.

"Well then Everybody Lisa Littleton" Caesar says and a thunderous applause follows me off the stage and straight to a smiling Johanna who looks to be over the moon at my performance.

"Get job Brainless they love you and hate the brute now" Johanna says grinning. "You should have seen the looks he's been getting from the Capital people. He's now hiding in his room after punching a hole through a wall"

Karl comes and goes being his usual self and District Eight, Nine and Ten do as bad as six does making no impact on me and leaving no impression, the only thing I can remember is that the boy from District Ten has a bad leg. But when the little girl from District Eleven walks onto the stage all that changes, everyone goes quiet as she takes her seat and all eyes are on her. She is wearing gossamer gown complete with wings that makes her look even cuter then she normally does, I think her name is Rue. She is quiet which works for her and makes her look better unlike the other quiet ones on stage before her, she looks cute, innocent and her shyness only makes her look even better. The only time she comes out of her shell in the interview is when Caesar ask her about her strategy and she replies "If they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out". With that one sentence she made herself more popular but gave away her secret. Not to self-watch, out for Rue's speed. Her District Partner, the giant, soon replaces her on stage and only answers whatever question he is given with a yes or no answer. But as soon as he step off the stage the crowd goes silent, I think they were waiting for this all night long.

"No then our next guess you may know as the Girl on Fire" Caesar says enthusiastically getting a loud cheer from the crowd. "So help me on welcoming to the stage Katniss Everdeen" An even bigger cheer from the crowd shakes the ground as Katniss takes to the stage. She looks stunning. She is wearing a pink dress that goes down to her feet and matching high heel shoes, her hair is in the same style she had it in during the Reaping. She looks perfect like a princess from old bed time stories my Dad told me when mum wasn't looking. "Now then Katniss how are you?"

"Close your mouth you're drooling all over the floor" Johanna tells me in a mocking tone. "You are so obvious so why don't you just admit and do what I said" I turn to Johanna ready to smack her but her next words stop me for some reason. "Tonight's your last chance remember, tomorrow one or both of you might be dead" I don't reply and turn back to the screen. "You so hopeless sometimes"

"So Katniss your sister tells us about her" Caesar says as I turn back to the screen. "We are al dying to know about"

"Well she's my world, all I do is try to keep her happy, feed and able to live a good life" Katniss answers getting the crowd to go silent trying to catch her every word. "Before I left for the Games I promised her I would win and come back to her"

"I bet you will" Caesar tells her. "She sounds like a lovely sister and a great reason for you to win these Games" The crowd cheers in response. "Sorry but we are out of time, Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire everyone"

Her District partner Peeta takes the stage now looking handsome in a black suit, he is charming on stage and very funny. I can see why Katniss and he were always laughing. Peeta makes a few light jokes before Caesar and he does a hilarious bit about not being able to use the showers. I hate him being so funny, it reminds me of when he was making Katniss laugh… Not that I care or anything. He is just too funny for his own good and he should watch out, all this joking may put him on top of my hit list in the area. I don't know why but that guy is really starting to rub me the wrong way. He may be charming but it's too much and makes me sick. I really don't know why Katniss found him so funny, I'm a million times funnier than he is.

"So Peeta tell us, do you have a special someone back home?" Caesar asks making the audience go silent once again.

"No I don't" Peeta replies with a smile that makes me want to puck and a shake of his head.

"Come on a handsome chap like you there has to be a special someone you like" Caesar says with a smile of his own.

"Well there is this one girl that I like" Peeta finally admits. "But I don't think she knew I excited until the Reaping"

"Well I tell you what" Caesar says leaning closer to Peeta. "You win these Games and go home to her, she won't be able to resist you then"

"Winning the Games won't work for me Caesar" Peeta tells him sounding sad.

"Oh and why's that?" Caesar asks him.

"Because the girl I like came here with me" Peeta answers and I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart and someone twisted the blade. Why does hearing those words hurt so much?

"Well Brainless you missed your chance" Johanna says patting me on the back but I hardly feel it or hear her. All I can feel it the pain in my heart and all I can hear is my heart shattering. Why do I hurt so much?


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I am aloud to leave the backstage area I storm straight into my room feeling hurt and pissed like never before. My heart feels like it is being tortured and as soon as my head buries itself in my pillow after I fall into bed tears start to leave my eyes. Why do I hurt so much? All Peeta said was that he is in love with Katniss. Why should I care that he loves her? Why should I hurt and cry after hearing him say those words? I feel awful and I really wish Johanna hadn't kick down my door so I can look myself in her and die. I hope no one comes in here right now, I must look so weak and perfetic laying here crying my heart out and to be honest I really don't want to see anyone right now. It will be worse if Johanna comes n though. This would only make her believe more that I'm in love with Katniss. Where the hell did she get that idea anyway? There is nothing going on between me and Fire Girl. But why does it hurt so much to think of Peeta loving her?

I toss and turn in bed well trying to lessen the pain in my heart by distracting myself. I try to think of home, of my father treating me and mother scolding me, of school and work and of good times and bad times. It takes some time and a lot of think but I finally do and well enough so the pain becomes nearly unnoticeable, I wipe my tears away and soon I look as good as new. I know everyone will be in my room any second now, they will come in to see if I'm alright and try to comfort me. Only when people comfort me it makes me feel worse not better, I don't want to see anyone right now but with my broken door thanks to Johanna's foot I have no way of keeping them out. Thanks again for braking my door Johana. I have to leave and go somewhere to be alone but where? Where can I go? Where can I be alone? Where can I go to avoid being comforted? It hits me like lightening, the roof, I can go to the roof. It's a good idea right? Good or bad idea it's still better then what Johanna and the other will say and do when they come in my room.

It's perfect, no one will be on the roof right now because the Games start tomorrow. Everyone will be in bed trying to rest for the Games, I can stay up there for as long as I want to. I don't have to stay up there all night, just long enough so everyone is in bed when I get back. I get up knowing where I must go, happy with the thought of solitude the roof will bring me. I move as quickly as I can to the stairs as both elevators are in use and just as the stair doors closes behind me I hear Johanna's stomping feet move in the direction of my room. A close call and one I'm glad I am glad of, I sigh in relief as I start to climb the stairs. I climb the stair all the way to the roof and open the door, the cool night breeze instantly engulfs me. The wind is just right in this warm evening as the sun sets. It's strange that even with the pain I still feel and the knowledge that I'll entre the Arena tomorrow that I feel I at peace right here and now, you may call me crazy for this but never the less I am at peace with the world.

I walk over to the edge of the roof and look down at the street. Down below me there looks to be a lot of fun happening, the streets are overflowing with people wearing crazy outfits, dancing and I bet they are having the time of their lives down there. I wish I could go a join them but I know the Peacekeepers would never allow it and thinking about it entering the Arena with a hangover won't be the best idea. Speaking of the Arena I wonder what it will be like. Will it be hilly fields, forests, jungle or desert or will it be a mixture of them all? There is no way of knowing and finding this out, I'll have to wait until the Games start and hope it's not some horrid hostel wasteland. Its ok, I have trained for this over the last three days so I'll be fine no matter where the Arena is. I'll just have to worry about the mutts that populate it.

"Enjoying the view?" A soft voice asks making me jump but then I hear a scream and a zapping sound, the next thing I know I'm flying backwards and staring up at the sky struggling to breathe. What the fucking hell just happened? "Lisa are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I struggle to get out as I gasp for air to fill my empty lungs. My vision is blurry but quickly becoming clearer. What I see makes my heart speed so fast that I think I'm having a heart attack and the pain to return and intensify. "Katniss"

"Yes Lisa it's me" Katniss replies talking my hand, my god her hand is so soft and warm. "I think you just hit the force filed, you flew nearly all the way back to the door" Wow is that how I ended up here, I really don't remember a thing about what happed and Katniss holding my hand isn't helping, all my mind can focus on is how good her hand feels holding my own. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Just a little out of breath" I tell her as I sit up. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I was just getting some fresh air" Katniss answers as she sits down on the ground next to me.

"Couldn't sleep" I say.

"No I pushed Peeta and badly cut his hand" Katniss answers looking down, I try not to smile all laugh at this but I can't help but wish it was me who hurt the boy instead of Katniss. "I lost it after he told everyone he loves me, I just pushed him over into a vase as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. So what are you doing up here?"

"Johanna is starting to drive me crazy" I say as she looks back up at me, our eyes meet and I can't believe how beautiful her grey eyes are, they are like a sparkling grey pool. "I'm actually hiding up here from her"

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Katniss asks and she just sounded adorable. Her voice wasn't like it normally his, it was full of shyness like she is embarrassed to ask me that.

"A bit but I know all my hard work over the last three days will help me no matter what happens tomorrow" I tell her. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrified" She says looking down once again but I give her hand a reassuring squeeze, she looks up and I smile my warmest smile witch she returns. I think my heart has stopped, she looks so beautiful when she smiles. "I hate not know what to expect and I can't shake the feeling that I will die tomorrow"

"Don't worry about it" I tell her giving her hand another squeeze. "You can make it through tomorrow like I will"

"Do you… Want to team up?" Katniss asks again in her cute little shy voice. "We can help each other out then and go our separate ways later on in the Games"

"Sure" I spinning around and shaking her hand. "We're a team"

"I didn't think it would have been this easy" Katniss replies clearly confused. Her wide eyes only so off more of their beauty as she looks to make sure I'm serious.

"We both have been marked by the Careers meaning our best chance is to work together" I say and she nods in response. "Also with your archery skills and my axe skills we make a good team"

"I agree" Katniss tells me with a smile making her shine like the sun. "You fight up close while I cover you"

"Sound like a plan" I say as the door opens and two Peacekeepers entre the roof, both Katniss and I stand and turn to face them instantly and regretfully letting go of each other's hand. "What can we do for you?"

"You both need to return to your rooms and Miss Littleton" One of the Peacekeepers says as both of them approach us.

"Yes sir" I reply secretly shitting myself wondering what I did wrong.

"A doctor will come to you room soon to check you over" The Peacekeeper tells me and I sigh with relief as Katniss and I leave to roof with the two Peacekeepers following close behind.

"Where have you been Brainless and why is there a doctor coming to see you?" Johanna grumpily greets me as I entre my District's floor.

"I was on the roof and accidently hit the force field" I answer walking past her to my room only for her to grab my arm.

"We need to talk after the doctors gone" Johanna tells me in a voice that makes me too terrified to refuse, I nod in response and she lets go of my arm confident that I won't miss this meeting. I walk straight into my room and sit down on the edge of my, I just have to wait now. I don't have to wait long.

"Miss Littleton how are you feeling?" A short green haired women asks as she enters my room, she's wearing a white coat some I know she's the doctor coming to see me.

"I'm fine" I tell her. "I was just a bit short of breath but I'm fine now"

"Good that's a normal reaction" The doctor says as she places a cold piece of metal to my chest. "You heart seems normal, do you feel sick or stiff at all?

"No I feel fine" I reply as the doctor takes a seat next to me on the bed, a bit too close for comfort.

"You know you are my favourite this year" She whispers leaning close to my ear. She then gets up and leaves. "Well everything seems alright Miss Littleton good luck tomorrow"

I wake up Johanna violently shaking my shoulder. It surprised me after everything she told me last night, she was a lot nicer then I have known her to be. She gave me advice on the Games, what to do, where to go and what I need to prioritise. She also told me how to spot a liar and how to trick people, something she's an expert in. she was so nice last night and didn't once sound threatening or scary. No she is.

"Come on Brainless time to go meet your death" Johanna tells me giving me one shove then knocks me out of the bed.

"That hurt" I moan as I sleepily get to my feet.

"You should have woke up sooner" Johanna says throwing me some clothes that I barely manage to catch. "Now get dressed we have to leave"

Once dressed Johanna leads me to the roof where a Hovercraft awaits, on-board already are the other Tributes apart from the twelves and one's. They all have their heads down apart from the Careers who watch me enter and take my seat. A lady comes over to me and tells me to hold out my hand, I flinch as she injects my arm with something and pulls out the needle. I hear the Careers laugh at this and a quick look in their direction confirms they are laughing at me. They are lucky there are several Peacekeepers on-board ever wise I would kill them right here right now. The two Tribute's form District One soon arrive and take their seats with the other Career's, looking around they are the only ones that look happy and well rested right now. Everyone else looks scared, anxious and tired like they haven't slept at all last night, I hardly believe that they had much sleep, I'm surprised I managed to sleep at all. The Career's on the other hand look well rested, happy and that they can't wait to get into the Arena and start killing. Katniss and Peeta then arrive and as soon as they are ejected the Hovercraft takes off.

I don't know how long the flight lasted but it was long enough for me to feel stiff when it's time to get off. Outside the Hovercraft I can tell we are underground in some sort of hanger. There is no windows or any light coming in, the only sources of light comes from large bright lights in the walls. We all get separated and escorted by two Peacekeepers each to our prep rooms. Inside are a dressing area with a mirror and wardrobe, a soft looking couch and wooden table with two glasses of water on top and the lunch tube that will take me into the Arena. My stylist soon arrives and dresses me, I look into the mirror and see I look more like myself then I have been since the Reaping. I am wearing a black waterproof jacket, a warm long sleeved shirt, a pair of sturdy boots and my hair is tucked behind my ears only being brushed. It feels so good to be me again. But now I have nothing to do but wait, this is the worst part. Every second seems to last forever and every second makes my nerves become worse and worse. My stylist tries to keep me calm and get me to drink some water but I refuse to drink and nothing can keep me calm. It's more of a moment relief then a moment of dread when the waiting finally comes to an end.

"Just so you know" My stylist whispers to me as I step into the lunch tube. "You are my favourite in this year's Games"

Why does everyone have to whisper that? Why keep their favourite Tribute a secret? I guess it's just another silly Capital thing. The lunch tube starts to raise before I have a chance to reply and I quickly lost sight of him but the first sight of sunlight quickly enters the tube above me. Then the first fresh bit of air that I've felt since leaving my District enters the tunnel and then I'm tempera blinded by the sun light as I finally enter the Area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games Begin" The unforgettable voice of Claudius Templesmith announces.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games Begin" The unforgettable voice of Claudius Templesmith announces.

Sixty seconds, I have sixty seconds to come up with a plan, spot Katniss and prepare for the slaughter about to unfold. Sixty seconds on this plat so the cameras can get a good luck at each of us, sixty seconds until I could die. Ok focus Lisa get your head in the game, now look around you and plan what to do. I look around and see I'm on a flat grassy field with a lack on onside, a field of wheat on one side and a forest on the other two sides. The area where I, my fellow and the Cornucopia are is completely flat giving the cameras a great unblocked view of the slaughter about to take place here, I bet the sick people in the Capital are going to love that fact. Looking around at my fellow Tributes I quickly spot Karl three along to my left, he's nervous and currently looking all around him like I am, Cato is directly to his left and looking further around the ring of Tributes I spot the one person I was looking for, Katniss is only five Tributes to my right. She is also looking all around her like me and like she has a plan, our eyes meet briefly and time seems to slow down, we nod to indicate we are still a team.

The buzzer sounds bring me back to reality, my body moves automatically and I'm running towards Katniss and she is running towards me. I run to meet her picking up a red backpack and a small length of rope on the way, when we meet I see Katniss has an orange backpack, a small sheet of plastic and loaf of bread. Meanwhile I see and hear death all around us, several Tributes lay dead thankfully it's no one I recognise. But now I know we need to get out of here, the Careers are armed and killing anything that moves. Cato has a large sword which he… oh my god I think I might be sick… which he uses to cut a girl in half with a single swing. Clove is pulling a throwing knife out of another dead Tribute, Marvel is fighting Peeta with a spear while Peeta has a knife, the girl from District Four slits the throat of the boy I believe is her District partner and Glimmer has a knife and the boy from District Three cornered in the Cornucopia. This area has become a killing field and unless we leave soon we will join the dead, Katniss and I both turn around and run towards the woods. The woods which are our only cover and only hop for escaping the Career's.

"Lisa are you ok?" Katniss asks as we stop to catch our breath.

"I'm fine you" I reply.

"I'm fine but are you sure you are alright?" Katniss asks again but this time I look at her and see real concern in her eyes. "You have a knife in your bag"

"Have I" I say taking off the bag I picked up to find a knife sticking out of it. "I'm surprised I didn't notice that" I comment taking out the knife and examining it. "I think this is one of Clove's throwing knifes"

"You must be lucky" Katniss tells me. "I have seen her during training and this is the first time I've seen her miss a target"

"Yeah so" I laugh off my near death. "Why don't we check our packs now while we rest?"

"Sure" Katniss replies before taking off her own pack.

My pack contains a packet of dried fruit, an empty water bottle, a small medical kit containing several plasters, some bandages and twelve painkiller tablets, a compass and some Iodine, not bad but none of my supplies will last long. Katniss on the other hand also has a packet of dried fruit, an empty water bottle and some Iodine but her pack also contains a packet of crackers, a packet of matches, a sleeping bag and some kind of sunglasses. I guess they can't be bothered to take the time to fill up two small water bottles, lazy bastards. Other then what we have in our packs I picked up a length of rope and Katniss has a loaf of bread and a sheet of plastic. Our food supplies aren't good but they will last us a few days, our real problem is water. We have no water on us and the only source I've seen so far is the lake. The lakes too dangerous though, it will be deep in Career territory and there is no cover between the tree line and the lake. Getting water from there would be suicide. The Gamemakers may have made it that way for a better show, they don't care about us all they want is to put on a good show.

"Our first priority should be to find water" I say after looking over our supplies.

"I agree that's the only thing we don't have" Katniss replies looking up at the sky. "In this heat we won't last long without it"

I agree with her about that, ever since the games began the temperature risen a lot and both of us are drenched in sweat. We secure our supplies and tuck them deep within our packs so that they won't fall out, neither of us knows where to go to find water so we decide on heading in the same direction we were running in. Although neither Katniss nor I say it, it is clear that both of us are hoping the lake isn't the only water source here. We aren't ready for a fight with the Career's, we only have a single knife between us and they are garneted to be armed to the teeth with all sorts of deadly weapons. Well trained, well-armed and well supplied, the Careers have all the advantages right now. Same as every year, the Careers are in a good position to win these games. Every year they do the same, secure the Cornucopia and slaughter anyone stupid enough to challenge them for its bounty. Going anywhere near the Cornucopia is suicide and with its close proximity to the lake makes getting water at the lake suicide is well, I really hope the Gamemakers didn't make that the only water source in the Area.

We continue to walk on for what feels an entirety, by the time we finally stop the sun is hanging low in the sky and mercifully the temperature has dropped considerably. We decide to set up camp in a nearby tree hiding high in its branches. I start to set up camp by using my rope to tightly tie our packs to a tree branch and cutting it in half to secure us to another branch, Katniss suggested sharing a sleeping bag… Why am I blushing? I can feel my cheeks redden at the thought of sleeping so closely to Katniss, my heart starts to pound in my chest so hard and fast I'm surprised it doesn't sound like someone playing the drums. Why do I react this way when thinking about this simple upcoming action? We are only doing this to keep warm… The night will be cold so… Why do I feel this way and my body react like this? Anyway while I'm trying to get the redness in my cheeks to go away Katniss is setting up snares and having a quick look around at the area for water and other Tributes, it isn't like we are going to kill them we just want to make sure this tree is safe to sleep in. I really hope that my blush disappears before she returns. Just as the sun is setting Katniss returns and I jump down the tree to welcome her back.

"Welcome home find anything useful?" I say as my feet hit the ground.

"No" Katniss answers as she slumps against the tree trunk, I kneel do beside her as she continues. "All I could find was some animal tracks, no signs of water but I managed to set up some stares"

"Hopefully we will have better luck tomorrow" I tell her.

"Hopefully" Katniss replies with a smile. "And hopefully my stares will catch something in the night to eat"

"Yeah, everything else we got to eat will only dehydrate us faster" I say as the sun finally sets, darkness instantly fills the Area at an unnatural pass. "I think we should get tucked in before it becomes too dark to see"

We climb up the tree and into the sleeping bag, it isn't cramped in here but it is a snug fit. I am all too aware that Katniss is laying practically on top of me, it is too tight in the sleeping bag for us to lay side by side. I can feel her chest raise and fall and her breath against my skin as she breaths, I can feel her heart beating in her chest as rapidly my own and I can feel how nervous she is about being this close to me. Is she nervous because she likes me? No that can't be it, it must because she's not used to being this close to another person. Then am I like this because I? No no no no no, I can't like her it isn't natural and my mother would kill me if I was considering how desperate she is for me to give her grandchildren. I must be nervous, yes nervous about being this close to someone who could end my life while I sleep. That has to be it. It has to or my mother will kill me if I make it out of the Area. According to her it's not natural and everyone who loves someone of the same sex should be shot at birth.

The anthem start to play as soon as we get into a comfortable position, it's time to see whose dead and who's still alive. They will let us know who is dead and who is alive by showing their pictures in the sky, I guess there is a Hovercraft up there and it's just too dark to see it. No one from District One or District Two appears in the sky, the District Three female is the first death to be shown then surprisingly the District Four boy, strange normally all the Career's make it through the first day. Both Tribute's from five made it through the first day, the female from six died, Karl's face doesn't appear, I don't know whether to be happy or not that he is still alive, both of District eight and Nine Tributes are dead and everyone else is alive also.

"So Lisa what's it like in District Seven?" Katniss asks me and I feel her voice vibrate through my shoulder, she is so close to me. I can't believe she is asking me this. I thought she was a good girl but know she's asking a forbidden question, it's illegal to ask about ever Districts and I'll bet you anything that we are not being shown right now. I think I'm going like this side of her.

"It's pretty much like this Area" I tell her smiling as I think of home. "Only most of the trees have been chopped down and there's watch towers and guard posts everywhere"

"So you feel at home here then?"

"I wouldn't go that far but it does feel familiar, so what's Twelve like?"

"A slum with falling down houses and staring kids" I lose my smile hearing that, I always knew that District Twelve was the poorest District but hearing it first hand is depressing. "It's surrounded by woods but an electrified chain link fence separates the District from the trees"

"Sounds like a hard place to grow up"

"It's not all bad, everyone's nice and will help you out whenever you are in need"

"That does sound good, not many people will do that in Seven"

"Well goodnight Lisa"

"Goodnight"

Katniss nearly instantly falls asleep and my breath hitches when I feel her snuggle up against me, my heart is pounding so loudly I'm afraid Katniss might wake up. I can't believe how close she is right now, she close enough for me to feel her warmth, feel her breath and feel her heart beat. If you would have told me I would end up in this position with Katniss yesterday I would never have believed you, I still can't believe it myself. I bet you Johanna is loving this, she wrongly believed I loved the girl I'm now sharing this sleeping bag with and I told her she was wrong, I bet you she's smirking and saying "Told you I was right" right now. If I do make it out of the Area I have a feeling she is never going to let me forget about this. I settle down and try to find sleep myself like Katniss but I just can't, I have no idea how she was able to fall asleep because I just simple can't. I can't relax and sleep knowing Katniss is this close to me, I don't know why but whenever I get near Katniss my heart just won't stop pounding. But finally after much tossing and turning, as much as I can without waking up Katniss, I find myself drifting off to sleep. Today was tiring and tomorrow will most likely be more tiring, I think.

My dreams are full of home, not with my horrible mother or loving father but with Katniss. For some reason Katniss has come to my home District and I'm giving her a tour, I have no idea how or why she is here but I'm glad she is. We are having a great time laughing and joking around as I show her around every inch of my home District, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. Everyone smiles and waves at us as we walk past, the sun is shining and the air is warm but not enough to make us sweat. This really is the perfect date…. Wait! Not a date date like boyfriend and girlfriend or girlfriend and girlfriend in this case but a date as in to friends hanging out. Great now even in my dreams there's something acting like Johanna and telling me I'm in love with Katniss. But just as we step into the District Seven market I'm awoken by the sound of snapping branches. I jolt up and at the same time Katniss also shoots up. My noise is so freezing cold that it's gone numb and so are my ears, again braches snap drawing my attention along with Katniss's. We lock eyes to see if one of us is to blame but another snapping branch quickly rules that out, another snap draws our eyes to the forest below us and then a bright fire is light not that far away from our tree. Whoever that is out there just signed their own death warrant.

"Should we do something?" Katniss whispers making sure her voice is quiet enough that the idiot fire starter wouldn't hear her. "They could give away our position"

"No" I tell her keeping my voice just as quiet. "They have already let the world know where they are, if will do something about them then we will be telling the world where we are"

"It makes sense when you say it like that" Katniss replies turning back to face me. "We just need to remain silent then and wait"

"Yes" I say just as the sound off running echo's from the forest, in and instant our eyes are drawn back to the fire just as a girl's scream is heard coming from the fire.

"Ha did you hear her" I hear the unmistakeable voice of Clove. It's them, the Career's and they are out looking for blood this late at night or this early in the morning, I have no idea what the time is right now. "She was like "Oh please don't kill me"… Perfetic"

"Yeah you could tell from the start she was a coward and a weak" Cato's brutish voice soon joins in as the Careers laugh about the girl's death by their own hands. They make me sick, all of them just kill and joke about it as if killing was totally natural.

"Hey why haven't I heard a cannon?" Marvel asks as the Careers come into view under the tree Katniss and I are currently in. we both hold our breath and pray they don't look up, I really hope they don't look up.

"He's right the cannon should have fired by now" Glimmer agrees. "Are we all sure she's dead?"

"Yes I know where I cut her" Cato coldly answers sounding insulted that Glimmer would even ask what she just asked.

"Then where is the cannon Cato?" Glimmer asks and I can just about make her out standing up to Cato, something the others seem too afraid to do.

"It will sound now let's…"

"Let's what?" Glimmer cuts him off but just as she was about to continue a voice that made me hurt so badly last night stops them.

"I'll go back and check" Peeta says standing between the two warring Careers.

* * *

7 Dead, 1 dying and 16 left alive

* * *

I've been thinking about Mutts to put in the Area. I have a poll on my profile page so let me know which ones you like.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll go back and check it out" Peeta says standing between the two waring Careers.

"Be my guess lover boy but all you will find is that bitches corpse" Cato tells him and I see the blade of his sword shine in the moon light pointed at Peeta. The Careers remain silent and I hear Peeta walk off back to the girl by the fire, it isn't until the Careers believe he is out of ear shot that they speak again but now in hushed voices.

"Why don't we just kill him already?" Clove asks.

"We need him" Cato replies and I can just make out in the darkness him sheathing his sword. "He is our best chance of finding them, you know Fire Girl is with her"

"Yeah and he's good in a fight" Marvel adds. "We all saw his handy work with a knife at the Cornucopia"

"I still say we kill her" Clove moans.

"We will once we have those two" Glimmer tells her. "I saw them running off into the woods together" A branch snaps under someone's boot and the Careers heads turn to look in the direction of the camp fire. "Now be quiet he's back"

"Is she dead?" Clove asks as Peeta returns to the group.

"She is now" Peeta answers just as a cannon fires confirming what he just said.

"Good now then let's move on" Cato says as he starts to walk off with the others quickly following in his heels. "Remember when we find them, Tracy is mine"

I feel a shiver travel down my spine not caused by the cold when I hear that, I don't know what Cato has planned for me if they capture me but by the sounds of that, I think it will be a painful experience to go through. I watch them walk away and then listen to them snap branches and crush leafs when they are out of sight, once I am sure they are gone I turn to look at Katniss. I freeze and have to look back down at the ground haven just locked eyes with her grey eyes that sparkled in the moon light, a warmth flows through my chest at the sight threatening to overwhelm me. I'm glad it's so dark out as it hides my cheeks that I feel redden, the effect this girl has on me is unbelievable and I'm sure she has no idea she has this effect on me.

"I think we should stay here until dawn" I whisper as I see a Hovercraft arrive above the dead girls body, it lowers a claw and the girls blood covered body is lifted into the crafts body. "They should be a good distance away by then"

"I agree" Katniss agrees and in her voice I can tell she's angry at Peeta, it probably shows on her face too but it's too dark to tell. I can't help the smile forming on my lips and the satisfaction knowing I am better a better person in the eyes of the girl he loves.

"I take it you are piss off with Peeta" I say watching at the Hovercraft disappear into thin air like they all do.

"How can I not be" She replies still sounding mad. "He is helping them hunt and kill me"

"Well by the sounds of it he want be doing that for much longer" I tell her looking at her but now it's her eyes down at the forest below. "Clove my get her way and kill him"

"I know" Is what she replies with but not sounding angry or satisfied that I thought she would, she sounds depressed hearing of her traitorous District partners death. What is up with this girl? One minute she is angry at Peeta and now she doesn't want him to die, no wonder I hear the boys around school complaining that girls are confusing and make no sense. "We should get back to sleep, drawn looks like it's still a through hours away"

"Ok" I say settling back into the sleeping bag and closing my eyes, I feel Katniss lay down beside me and feel her warmth against my side. "Goodnight… Again"

"Goodnight" I hear Katniss reply as I drift off into sleep.

I wake up as the first rays of the rising sun hit my eyes, birds are starting to sing and the world is at peace. But I know that it's a lie, I am in the area with a group of deadly killers hunting me and with Katniss laying like she is I can't be at peace. I bet Johanna is loving this. Katniss is laid with her head on my shoulder, her body is half on top of me and the part of this that Johanna would love the most is that one of her hands is gently resting on top of one of my beasts. I look down as much as I can at her and see a smile on her lips and my heart literally skips a beat at seeing her beautiful face shining in the sun light, I have to quickly look away from her because of the surge of emotions her pretty face sends through my body. Unfortunately the only way to look is up unless I wake up sleeping beauty, this will no doubt give the cameras and audience the perfect shoot at my face. But thankfully something distracts me and draws my head back down, I feel Katniss start to stir and wake. Unfortunately her stirring causing her to squeeze my breast and I have to bite my lips to remain silent, yep Johanna is defiantly loving this.

"G…Good morning" Katniss sleepily says as she sits up and stretches.

"Good morning" I reply trying to forget what Katniss's hand made me feel just now.

"What do you think we should have for breakfast?" Katniss asks as she rubs sleep out of her eyes.

"The loaf of bread that won't last as long as our other supplies" I suggest thinking about our supplies and most importantly about our lack of water.

"Ok but we should eat on the move" Katniss tells me and I agree believing I know where she is going with this. "We need to find water and the Careers might still be in the area"

With a nod I agree and Katniss takes the bread, rips two chucks out of it and hands me one. We climb down the tree with our mouths stuffed with bread acting more like squirrels then human beings, more entertainment for the audience I bet they are making jokes at us right now. We drop down onto the forest floor and about to move of when Katniss stops me, I turn to face her and she looks like she just remember something important.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"The snares I set up" Katniss replies and suddenly the memory of Katniss setting snares yesterday evening returns to me. "We haven't checked them and they may have caught something"

"Let's check them fast in case the Careers return" I tell her as she leads me to her first snare. We find nothing, the snare never even went off so Katniss quickly and skilfully dismantles it before we move onto the next snare she set. The second snare again is empty so we again dismantle it and move on to her third and final snare. But this time we get lucky, in the snare dangling from a tree is a fat white rabbit. "Good job you got us some meat to eat"

"It was nothing" Katniss replies and I must be seeing things because a small blush appears on her cheeks. "But now we have to find a way to cook it without a fire"

"Yeah your handy work may have been for nothing if we can figure out how to cook something without a fire" I comment feeling sad at the thought of losing all that mouth-watering meat.

"I have an idea" Katniss tell me nervously. "We could use that girl's fire from last night, the coals and ashes might still be hot enough to cook this bunny"

"Will that work?" I curiously ask watching as her fingers free the rabbit from the snare.

"If they are still warm it should" Katniss answers.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

* * *

"Well I guess you were right" I tell Katniss as I check the rabbit that has been roosting in the warm coals and find it perfectly cooked. "It did work"

"Told you it would" Katniss replies with a big proud smile on her face.

"Well don't brag too much because we should get moving" I warn her. "We spent too much time stood around already when we have water to find"

"Ok but I wouldn't call this time…" A sound like an oven being light interrupts her and draws our attention towards the tree we spent last night in, an orange glow starts to light up the floor. "What's that?"

"I don't know" I answer but seconds later it becomes terrifyingly clear what it is as the ground erupts in flames and an informal takes hold. "Fire, RUN!"

I take Katniss's hand and run away from the flames dragging her behind me hoping she can keep up, I feel the heat from the fire and hear it burning. I don't look back but from what I can feel and hear the fire is keeping pace with us like its herding us toward something. That's stupid to doubt of course this inferno is herding Katniss and me towards something or someone, the Gamemakers what someone to die for the cameras and to die for the sick fucks in the Capital entertainment. I can feel Katniss grip my hand as we run and I know she is keeping up, the flames are too as I feel they heat but something seems odd, the flames are getting colder and colder. Finally when I can no longer feel their heat I risk a look back and see no flames, in fact I see no signs of there ever being a fire behind me. I stop running and let go of Katniss's hand as I look all around me for any sign of danger, the Gamemakers wanted us here for a reason so I know we are in real danger right now. But where from?

That's when I see it slivering drown from a tall tree that seems out of place among the other pine trees surrounding it, the tree has blood red leafs and has bone white trunk and branches. But slivering down from the tree is something far worse than the death tree. A large snake with blood red scales and teeth, black eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. This snake isn't natural, I can tell by its size, by its sharp teeth where fangs should be and most of all by the smell of death coming from its long body. Where its tail should be is another give away that this monster wasn't born naturally, where its tail should be is another snake head just as scary as the other one. The snake is now completely on the ground now and both its heads raise into the air, their eyes stare down on us and their snake tongues lick their lips as if they think we are just some tasty snake to them. I guess we are just some tasty snake to them but I won't let them try me or Katniss, they will have to work for it if they want us as their meal.

"Stay close to me" I tell Katniss and I feel her step closer to my side. "We will only get out of this if we work together"

"I agree but…" Katniss replies sounding scared but I don't let her finish.

"We will get through this" I tell her drawing the knife Clove throw at me yesterday, it's funny that her attempt to kill me yesterday may just save both mine and Katniss's life today. "We will figure something out and live through this"

But second later things take a turn for the worse, one of the snake heads throws itself towards us and both Katniss and myself are barely able to dodge the attack. The head slams into the ground where we just were but Katniss and I are on opposite sides, I'm ok I have a knife to defend myself with but Katniss has nothing and is defenceless. I don't have long to worry about her, the snake head attacks again towards me but this time with its mouth wide open showing three rows of razor sharp teeth. Yet another indication this isn't a natural creature. I again dive out of the way and the monsters mouth bites into a rock tearing its hard structure to pieces as if it were paper. I look over just as the other snakes head attacks Katniss, she moves out of the way but the powerful snake jaws bite straight through a trees truck. The tree falls to the ground with a loud thump which is quickly replaced by the deafening screams of the snakes, they sound like human screams of agony not snake sounds. What is this thing? Who in their right mind would make something like this?

I don't have much time to think about that, the snakes head attacks me again and I barely have enough time to move out of the way before it slams into the ground where I was just stood. We have to fight back, just dodging this things attacks won't get us out of this mess. Knowing that I thrust my knife towards the snakes head, my knife buries itself deep within its eye causing the monster to scream out in pain and black ink like blood to cover my hand and knife as I pull my knife free. The head of the snake raises into the air, it serves around and screams in pain as its black blood squirts out of its eyes. The other head attacking Katniss though doesn't do the same as if it feels nothing the other head feels, the other head continues to attack. Attacks which Katniss can barely dodge, I can see her panting for breath and know she won't last much longer against this thing. The snake head attacking me attacks but this time stronger and faster clearly angered by the pain I put it through I dive out of the way and the snakes jaws create a crater where they hit the ground. I strike again this time in the monsters other eye receiving the same results and when the beast is reeling in pain I make a move towards Katniss, I have faith the now blinded creature won't be attacking me in route.

I run aside the snake's body as it pulls its head back after another failed attack on Katniss, I slash my knife through the snake's body as I position myself between it and Katniss. The beast barely reacts at all and just snare at me while the other head screams out in pain, black blood seeps from the gash I opened up on its belly but the snake acts as if nothing has happened. It seems that only one of these heads feels any pain the other looks like it will attack no matter how much pain the first head is in. I look the snake in the eyes and try to hide the fear building within me as its dark black eyes meet mine, I fight to keep my hands from shaking and to hold my ground, and I won't look weak in front of the entire country or in front of Katniss. I will beat this thing even if it kills me, a beast this evil and unnatural has no right to live in this world. I will kill it before it kills me and before it can harm Katniss. The monster attacks again throwing its head at me with its jaws wide open but, I'm ready this time. I roll out of the way and quickly get back on my feet, I drive my knife into the beast's eyes and like before black blood squirts from the wound.

But this time the snakes head doesn't pull back, the other head does and screams but this one doesn't. The snake's head swings towards me hitting me in the chest and sending me flying backwards. My knife slips from my head as I fly and I land hard on the ground, the wind is knocked from my lungs and there's a throbbing pain coming from my left wrist. I look up to see the snake looking down at me blood still squirting from its eyes, it licks its lips as it stares at me treating me once again as a tasty treat. That's truer than ever now, I can't dodge and I lost my knife. If it strikes now I wouldn't stand a chance and would be a tasty snack for it to enjoy. This is the end, I will die in a snake's mouth and my body would be eaten leaving nothing for my father and mother to bury. My mother won't care about that fact but I know it would hurt my father. I'm going to die and leave this world leaving nothing behind, nothing can prevent that now. I look up at the snake as it opens its mouth and slowly lower it towards me, it's almost like its taunting me, enjoying taking its time to kill me. I know it's pointless to resist so I just close my eyes and wait for death to take me.

But nothing happens, I feel a warm watery liquid drip onto my cheeks and open my eyes. I open them to find Katniss repeatedly stabbing the snake's head in its only working eyes, the snake head turns away from me and towards her, it blindly attacks in her direction but misses completely. Katniss uses this time to run over to me and pulls me to my feet, she supports me with her shoulder as she starts to lead us away from the two headed snake. I don't resist and let her lead me away from the monster, staying there would only get us killed so I let her lead me away resisting the need within me to go back and kill that two headed monster. I turn away from it looking forward to help me fight the urge to go back, I still hear the beast screaming as we run away, its screams get quieter and quieter the further away we go until I can no longer here those agonised screams. We stop under an oak tree and Katniss gentle sets me down in its shade, she sits down beside me to catch her breath. She is breathing heavily, we both are after the fight and are sat in silence trying to catch our breaths.

"Do you think that thing would chase us?" I ask looking back the way we came expecting to see the now blind two headed snake slivering towards us.

"No" Katniss replies with a shake of her head. "Gamemakers will keep it confined to the area around that red tree" As she says that the pain to my wrist returns and I winch as the pain ripples through my body, Katniss seems to notice and looks at me with concern and worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"No" I tell her and I roll up my sleeve to see how bad my wrist is hurt causing more pain to surge through my body. "My wrist hurts"

"Let me have a look at it" Katniss says as she shuffles closer to me, she examines my wrist. "It's just bruised, it should be fine in a day or two"

* * *

**AN**

* * *

There's still a poll where you can vote on more monsters, mutts and other creatures for this story. If you want to vote and help make this story go there or PM me if you have another suggestion that's not on the poll.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lisa" I stir and slowly open my heavy eyes, how long was I asleep? It felt like only a few minutes but it can't be, the rising sun I saw this morning before closing my eyes is no high in the shies. "We are Lisa take a look around you"

I blink several times looking over the shoulder of a strong man that makes me feel like there isn't a danger in the world, my father. All around me is beauty, flowers of all colours and kinds grow all over the ground and they smell just as good as they look, the trees surrounding us are full of life and their green leafs give us shade from the high bright sun while their birds perched on the branches sings their songs just for us. I look in every direction and smile at everything I see, I must have died and gone to heaven as anything this beautiful can't exist on earth. All around me is green life and wild animals living in harmony with each other, they pay us no notice as we stand here only giving us a quick glance before going back to what they were doing before. I see deer's grazing with their young, rabbits hopping from hole to hole, birds sitting on braches singing happily and squirrels eating nuts making me laugh at their puffy cheeks. I jump down off my father's back still giggling at the squirrel's puffy faces and imitating them by puffing out my own cheeks that makes my father laugh. It's only now that I notice it, I hear it first a sound of water crashing down onto more water. I run through the bushes and then I see it, a large waterfall filling a pond and casting a rainbow above it. I see crystal clear water only being ruined by the ripples caused by the falling water, the ground around the small pound is flat stone already dampened by water spray from the waterfall. I look back at my father who's just emerging through the bushes smiling, he smiles back as he approaches me.

"I knew you would like this place" he tells me kneeling down in front of me. "This place is a family secret so don't tell anyone" I nod showing him I understand. "Good girl, now go have some fun while I go gather some of those berries you like so much"

"Ok" I happily say looking back to the pound.

"Don't wonder off I will be back soon" My father tells me as I take my shirt off readying myself for a swim in the pound, again I nod continuing to undress. "Good have fun"

"I will" I tell him as I watch him disappear into the bushes.

I loss the last of my clothes and dump them in a messy pile on the flat smooth stone before diving in, I jump and land in the cool water and my skin feels great as it cools down from the hot sun. I swim around the lake enjoying this time of freedom no matter how short it will be, soon we will have to go back to my mother and back inside the fence. My father normally goes outside of the fence and brings home these berries that will make you weep at how good they taste but this is the first time he's taken me with him, normally he leaves me at home with my witch mother but this time I'm overwhelmed with joy at the fact that he's taken me with him. He woke me up before dawn and asked if I wanted to come, we had to leave early so we will have darkness to hide in as we cross the fence. The fence that surrounds the district is meant to be electrified and all the Peacekeepers say it is but that's a lie, it hasn't been electrified since my father was a child as all the power meant for the fences goes to feed the Capital's power needs. I'm so glad he's taken me with him as this lake is quickly becoming my most favour place in the world. I look from side to side as I watch animals walk by but I see no sign of father returning, he has been gone for some time and should be back by now. I'm starting to get worried so I get up and put my clothes on not caring that my bodies still wet and that wetness causing them to cling to my body.

I get up and walk into the bushes I saw my father walk into and it isn't long before I hear his voice. I follow his voice further into the bushes until I can hear every word he's saying, I see him soon after speaking with someone and not knowing what to do I hide somewhere I can still see and hear him. My father has his back to me but I can tell he's relaxed and seems to know who it is he is speaking to, he looks calm like he's meet him before but I haven't seen that man before in my life. Who is he? He has long black hair, grey eyes, a young handsome face, and strong arms but not as strong as fathers and he's wearing some sort of grey uniform that I have never seen before. Who is this man? What is my father doing with him? Who is he to my father? These questions fill my mind as I watch him talk with my father, they seem friendly with each other and comfortably. But who is he?

"Come on with this we should be able to hit them hard" My father says but I'm left wondering who is he going to hit, there's no one else around here for him to hit and my father's not the violent type despite winning the Hunger Games before I was born. "We should make our move now"

"No the other aren't ready" The stranger replies in a calm voice that makes me shiver, there's something in his voice that terrifies me. "We have to be patient and wait tell we are all ready, only then we will make them pay"

"Ok tell give Coin this" My father says as he hands him a small package before he turns around to leave. "See you next month" The man disappears into the trees without a word or making a sound and my father walks towards a bush where those mouth-watering berries are growing, I use this time and sneak back to the lake where I lay down to dry off in the sun. Seconds after I lay down I hear my father return, I sit up to see him standing over me with a small bag filled with those delicious berries. "Ready to go?"

"Yes" I nod smiling, I want to ask him about that man but if I do he may not take me back here, I'll keep it a secret for now until I figure out how to ask him and what to say when I do.

"It's time to wake up" My father tells me but how can I wake up, I'm awake right now and walking beside him. "Lisa wake up we have to move" My father says with urgency but it's not his voice, he says it in a voice that sounds like an angel. "Lisa come on wake up"

My eyes shoot open and I look up into the face of the angel that that voice belong to, her grey eyes look at me with worry and fear. I start sit up but before o can get half way Katniss pushes me back down laying her warm body on top of me, I go to ask her what she's doing but before I can make a sound her hands cover my mouth. That's when I hear a branch snap under the weight of someone's boot, then I hear footsteps, multiple footsteps some sounding heavy like they belong to a giant. Careers it has to be their pact close by, no one else would walk around that loudly fearing no danger will come to them despite the noise they are making as they move. They must be close by as I hear them mutter angrily to each other, they are getting closer and closer and I am glad now that Katniss did what she did because if she didn't they would be attacking us by now. I'll have to remember to thank her later if we both survive this. They are getting closer and closer until I can see their feet through though the foliage that hide us, hopefully our camouflaged campsite will hide us. We sent an hour before we settled down for the night last night making this hiding spot no its time to see if our hard work will pay off, hopefully the work we done will hide us from certain death.

"Come on Cato we should look somewhere else there's no one to kill here" I hear Clove moan as they stop less than a meter away from where Katniss and I are hiding.

"No, we will find them I know they are close by I can smell the cowards" Cato snaps back instantly shutting up his district partners moans, if only they know how right he is I gulp just at the thought that he does. "Now come on and keep moving they are around here somewhere"

"I think you're starting to loss it" Clove mutters quietly but it's loud enough for Cato to hear and he looks furious, I wouldn't want to be Clove right now. I hear a loud slapping sound and the next thing I see is Clove landing on the ground with a red hand mark clearly showing on her face, Clove looks up at Cato with an oddly calm look despite the angry giant standing over her. How can Clove be so calm right now? If I was her I would be shaking like a leaf by now and trying to back away from that monster.

"I am not losing it!" Cato yells at him with spite flying from his mouth covering Clove. "They are somewhere close by I know it!"

"Come on Cato let's move on the bitch isn't worth your time" Glimmer tells Cato in the same sexy voice she used during her interview clearly trying to seduce the giant. "Let's go find those two and then deal with her"

"Yeah Cato fighting amongst ourselves is pointless while there's so many others to find and kill" Marvel tells him as he helps clove up.

"Fine but you better watch that pretty little mouth of yours or my sword will silence it for you" Cato warns Clove before he turns around and thankfully starts to walk away from where we are Katniss and I are hiding.

I sigh as I watch them disappear and hear them walk further and further away from us, even though we can no longer hear them we still wait several minutes before we move and leave our hiding spot just to be sure that they are gone. When we do the word is so peaceful and quiet that you will never have known the act of violence that just happened here or that we are trapped in an Area being forced to fight to the death. I look around the beautiful morning forest seeing nothing but trees and blue clear skies, the Careers must still be close by but the world is so peaceful right now. I look to Katniss to see a smile on her face and also the traces of a blush that is quickly disappear, could it be? Could it be that laying on top of me made her blush? I smile at the thought that I made her blush, I have a feeling that Johanna is loving seeing us like that and would waste no time in teasing me about this if she can. On that thought I look to the sky and wonder how many other people our watching us right now or if we are being shown right now, there are other Tributes around to film but still it's best to think I'm always on camera. It's while I'm staring at the sky lost in thought that I see something white and out of place with something small hanging from it, what could that be? A fallen camera, gift from the sponsor or is it that the Gamemakers are going to use that to tell the Careers where we are. Most likely the last to but I can't think of anyone who would sponsor me, Katniss I can see getting cowards of sponsors because of her beauty but I'm not like her and won't be as lucky as she is in terms of sponsorship in a million years. The object turns into a parachute as it gets closer to us and lands without making a sound right in front of us, Katniss and I both stare at the object and then at each other as if to ask "What do you think it is?" Katniss picks up the small object which easily fits on the palm of her hand. She rolls it about in her hand before turning to me.

"Which one of us is it for?" Katniss asks still looking at the object. The object is small, covered in wrapping paper, light enough for Katniss to easily hold in her hand and gives off a sweet smell. I look it over with Katniss until till something catches my eyes, there's some sort of writing on it. Katniss notices it to and looks at it more closely. "K.E+L.L" Katniss reads aloud the writing. "I guess it's for both of us"

"Open it up then and let's see what it is" I say as the smell of sweetness becomes stronger. "Whatever it is it smell nice"

"Yeah it does" Katniss mutters in reply as carefully opens it up. Inside the package is a bar of chocolate and a small card with more writing on it. "Chocolate, thank you but we need water Haymitch" Katniss tells the chocolate as she breaks it in half. "Here's your half"

"How do you know it's from Haymitch?" I ask taking my half of the chocolate from her.

"The card" She answers handing me the card, I take the card and read it.

You two are the talk of the Capital

Keep it up Sweetheart

"Sweetheart?" I ask dropping the card.

"Haymitch's nickname for me" Katniss answers before taking a bite of her half of the chocolate, the instant she does her face lights up.

"I take it the chocolates good" I say and she happily nods before taking another bite. With her answer and reaction encouraging me I to take a bite from my half, my face must have light up too because this chocolate in the world. It tastes so god that I greedily stuff the rest of it in my mouth not getting enough of its taste, I really want more, I want all of this chocolate in the world and would happily die for another bite but sadly mines all gone and so is Katniss's half. "Well if he sends us more than you can hardly moan"

"I can when we die of dehydration" Katniss replies and the sudden realisation of how dire our situation is hits me like a ton of bricks, my lips and the back of my throat are dry and I can feel my head start to ach. If we don't find water soon we are both dead, now I agree with her and wish Haymitch would have sent us water. "We should get moving if we want to find some before nightfall"

"Right" I say as we start to gather our belongings. "We should head this way" I tell her pointing in the opposite direction to where the Careers went. "We haven't been in that part of the Area yet"

"Ok" Katniss replies as we start to walk. "We should be able to find water over there it looks like we should drop down into a valley"

We walk for over an hour before we start to come to a halt, we have been walking steadily downhill for an hour and never once have we seen another human. The forest is so quiet without a sound in to be heard as we walk stay here not making any sounds and just listening for danger, both of us have been having this feeling in our guts that something is wrong but we can't figure out what or see any sign of danger. There is nothing but trees around us, no Tributes, animals or birds flying above us, just nothing but trees. Still something doesn't feel right, something is off I just can't find what it is causing this feeling. Katniss is looking around just like me for the cause of these feelings but we can't see it, there's something out there but we can't see it, there's something dangerously close to use but we can't see it and all with have to go on is feelings not anything we can see or hear. Where is it? Where is the danger we can sense? If we could see it we could fight it but we can't, all we can do is fear it and wait. We are at the mercy of whatever this danger is, we can't do anything but wait for it to appear giving whatever is causing this gut feeling a massive advantage over us. I hate this, being powerless and at someone else's mercy. I lived in fear of my mother but staying at Johanna's house gave me and escape from that fear if only for a few night at a time before Johanna gets feed up with me but now, now here in the Area theirs is no escape from this fear growing in me at the feeling of being powerless against this danger. Branches' snap from above us causing both of us to look up and that's when we see it sitting high in the trees above us, see the cause of this fear, danger and powerless I am feeling.

High in the tree looking down at us with bright blue eyes as cold as ice and holding an axe in one hand while the other hold onto the tree. A Tribute, he has cold blue eyes like ice, short golden hair messy and covered in dirt along with the rest of him, he has pale skin and looks scared but determined. We lock eyes for only a slit second before he smiles widely and jumps down holding the axe high above his head. I only have second to react before his axe buries itself in my head, I jump to the side of the path of his axe which less than a second later slices through the air where I once stood. He swings the axe wildly across my stomach, I jump back an only barely avoid getting sliced open by his axe. I look at my shirt and it confirms how close of a call I just had, my shirt is torn across my stomach and a small red line is visible on my skin where the axe only just barely cut me. It's not bleed, just a scrat and not really a bad one. I look up at him and he looks at me with that same stare filled with fear and determination he had before he first attacked, it's clear he doesn't want to kill me but he has no choice just like I have no choice but to kill him. He looks at me as is about to strike making one fatal mistake that quickly turns the tide of this fight, he forgets that I am not alone and Katniss reminds him all too well when she tackles him to the ground. His axe fall to my feet and I quickly pick it up and turn back to Katniss who's on the ground wrestling with the boy, she's trying her best but he's too strong for her and is quickly starting to win. He quickly rolls her over and is about to punch her in the face but he again forgets that there are two of us, as he pulls his fist back ready to punch Katniss I swing my new axe down towards his skull. My axe crushes his skull with a sickly cracking sound as his skull breaks and blood, brain matter and skull fragments start to fly in through the air, my axe and hand are soon covered in his warm dark red blood and his golden hair is quickly turning the same colour red as my hands are. I pull my axe out of his head leaving a massive hole which nearly makes me puke when I look through it and see his brain or what used to be his brain, the boy falls to the ground and off of Katniss who looks at me with the hint of fear and disgust in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I ask her as she gets up and start to look a little green in the face when she sees the dead boy's body, she nods in response still staring at the boy's body which is laying in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood. She can't seem to take her eyes away from the grisly sight and the only thing that finally makes her look away is he cannon that makes both of us jump, it should have been something we were expecting to happen but it catches both of us by surprise. I guess the bloody corpse really distracted us.

"I'm fine we should just leave here so they can collect the body" Katniss final says after she calms down, she starts to walk away before I can answer but there's something I must do before we leave. It will be stupid not to.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up with you in a minute" I tell her as I kneel down in the pool of fresh blood and begin to search the boy's body. It's worth it as I find a bottle of water three quarters of the way filled and I smile at the sight of it, not only the find but what it means, there is water nearby.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks sounding a little bit horrified that I'm touching the bloody corpse.

"Seeing what he had on him and it was worth bloodying my knees" I reply holding up the bottle of water which makes her lips form a small smile.

* * *

9 dead 15 left


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

* * *

Thank you for the good feed back on my last chapter so here's another on I wrote after hearing from you lads and ladies. Enjoy

* * *

It didn't take us long before we find it, the source of the water that fills the bottle I found on the boy who tried to kill us. Both of us still has his blood on us, my hands are stained by it, my knees covered and his blood drips from my new axe, Katniss has little patches on her clothes and looks pleased at the water, at the chance to wash it from her clothes. I'm glad too but it seems a shame to dirty the clear clean water with our dirt and blood covered clothes and bodies, it feels like it would desecrate the water if we were to even touch such a clear pool of water. But never of us what that boys blood on us or on our clothes so we do desecrate the pure beautiful water, we both strip off our filthy clothes and take a bath, a cold but refreshing bath. As we soak we let our clothes float gently on the water seeing nowhere for them to float off to, we will have to wash them better than that later on but right now we just soak in the water cleaning our own bodies. The water feels nice, it's cold and made me shiver when we first got in but it sure feels nice now as the sun shines warmly onto my naked body, it's refreshing and relaxing but the more we soak the more the water changes. The once clear water is now clouded with red blood clouds and brown dirt ones, our bodies may be cleaning but the water is getting defiled by our presences.

I smile as I take my hands out of the water and see them blood free, it's a good feeling to rid my hands of his blood. I regret that I had to kill him but had known choice, it was him or me back there and I won. I hate the feeling of guilt about it and know his blood will always be on my hands but I think that is a good thing, it reminds that I am human and not a monster. The guilt I feel after killing a human is the best thing I can feel after committing the act, its better then disgust and life scaring horror that could get me killed later on in the games when I hesitate to kill someone else. Guilt I can work with, guilt will keep me reminded of what I am and won't get in the way if I have to kill another Tribute later on in the games. I look up to the sky as the hovercraft appears to collect the boy's body, I watch it descend through the clouds and stop hovering perfectly still above the boy's body making only a quiet buzzing sound. I watch as the giant metal claw drops out of the hovercraft disappearing in the trees and returning second later raising with the boy's body in its grip, his body is hanging lifeless in its grip with his arms and legs dangling and blood still dripping from his head wound. I stare as his body disappears into the craft and the craft quickly raise up before vanishing into fin air, I know that it's using a cloaking device from my father but it still amazes me that they can just disappear like that.

I look back at the lake to an even more surprising sight, the lake water has cleared become beautiful and clear once again sparkling in the sun light. It must be the Gamemakers, this little pool of water must be manmade and controlled by them. They must have cleaned the water for the audience more than for us, they must have cleared it so some sick fucks can get off from our wet naked bodies bathing in this sparkling water. I look up at Katniss and quickly wish I hadn't, her skin is sparkling in the sunlight thanks to the water soaking it, her hair has been let out of her braid flowing freely and dripping wet but beautiful, her eyes are closed shut as she enjoys her bath and her mouth hums a quiet song to herself. He lips smile as she washes her hair and continues to hum, I struggle to keep my eyes above her shoulder as I watch her wash. I feel a little better about those sick fucks now, I'm really struggling to not become one of them. I have to distract myself before I do something I regret, I look down at my hands and actually hope there is dirt or blood from that boy still there for me to wash away. But no, my hands are sparkling just as clean as the lake. Luckily my clothes float by me and give me the distraction I so desperately need. They are still filthy and need to be cleaned, I quickly grab them and start to scrub them taking my mind off of Katniss's soft wet naked flesh. I scrub and scrub and scrub until my clothes are free of dirt, blood and whatever else covers them, I scrub them until my hands sting but finally they are clean and my mind was taken off of Katniss. I just need to not look up and I'll be fine, just not look at her until she is clothed again.

"We should hurry up and get moving before someone comes by" Katniss voice tells me as I was just finishing washing my clothes.

"Yeah we should" I reply standing up. "There might be a good place to sleep nearby"

"I hope so" Katniss says and I hear also stand up and the water flow off of her body splashing back down into the lake. "If not it looks like there's plenty of trees that will take our weight to choose from"

I look up and for the first time notice the trees, they are all tall with thick branches and a lot of bright green leafs to hide us from unwanted deadly eyes. With my new axe and Katniss with the knife we can defend ourselves but with the element of surprise, even a Career won't stand chance if we jump down on them from one of tree branches. Also if we do need to run we can always go up out of their reach, all of the Careers weigh at least twice as much as Katniss and I combined and would easily snap these branches. They all look safe too with no birds nest, knowing the Gamemakers the birds may be deadly and no Tracker jackers in sight or one of their nests. I sigh with relief because Tracker jackers are deadly and I know from experience that just one sting can mess with your head, I've been stung several times in my life because the Capital forces us to cut down a tree with one or more Tracker jacker nests attached to them. I was trapped in a never ending nightmare and the things I saw still hunt me to this day, that was just from one small little sting and I nearly lost my mind only snapping out of it when the venom in their stings wore off. I was in the woods collecting fire wood the last time I was stung after accidently walking under one of their nests, I woke up at home in my bed the next day my father apparently found me curled up in a ball screaming my head of like a banshee terrorising some nearby kids.

"That's not a bad idea" I tell her after snapping out of my flashback about the horrors of the Tracker jackers venom, I turn round to see her fully dressed and a blush grow on her checks as she quickly looks away. I'm about to ask her why when a cold breeze reminds me that I am not wearing any clothes, I quickly turn and start dressing myself. "Yeah I think a tree is are best bet for a peaceful night's sleep" I finishes getting dressed and find my clothes still soaking wet, at least it's a nice warm day and there's plenty of time before sunset to dry off. "We should still look around and let our clothes and bodies dry before we pick one though"

"Ok" Katniss replies as I turn around again and only this time I find she has her back to me, I smirk at the sight before I say.

"You can turn around I'm decent now" She does but slowly and I see the small bit of her blush still fading away from early on her cheeks.

"So where should we go?" Katniss asks clearly trying to take her mind of what she saw, that little fate blush is all I need to see to know I'm still on her mind.

"I think we should circle this little lake and see what's around us" I answer looking u to see the sun and how much time we have left till dark, we have plenty of time.

Before we start to walk around the small pool of water we fill up are water bottles and add some drops Iodine to clean the water. We walk around the lake in a small circle at first but it quickly grows until we are walking through where the boy died, we take in everything surrounding us. We learn where every tree is that we can sleep and hide in, every tree that's opened and hollowed up to allow us inside, where every animal lives and where ever animal track is mainly spotted by Katniss. By the time we return to the small pool of water the sun is starting to set but we thankfully we still have light to help us climb into the tree we chose for tonight, it's a tall oak tree with hundreds of bright green leafs to hide us from unwanted eyes. Come to think of it all of these trees have too many leafs and all of those leafs are too bright and green to be real, the Gamemakers must has done something to them when building the Arena to make them look this way. Today has been tiring but thanks to the bath we took I feel clean and more like myself again, we scouted our surrounds set snares and found water. A tiring but productive day, it's a pity I had to kill that boy today with so many good things happening after then. But it looks like at least we can get a good night's sleep, the Careers are nowhere in sight and I can't even hear their brutish voices or heavy stomping footsteps, we are very well hidden from the world and we can see out through the leafs and see any approaching Tribute long before they reach us. As long as we are quiet I believe it is impossible for anyone to see us, as long as the approaching Tribute isn't quiet we can hear them as already I can hear sounds carrying from animals across the Arena.

"I think this branch is high enough to keep us safe" Katniss says as we climb onto a thick strong branch that should easily take our weight and we both could sleep on.

"Yeah it looks big and strong enough" I reply as I take of my backpack and start to pull out the sleeping bag, Katniss in the meanwhile takes the length of rope to help secure us to the tree. "So who what should we have for dinner tonight"

"I think we should open one of the bags of dried fruit and share it between us" Katniss suggests holding up one of the packs of dried fruits.

"Sounds good to me" I say as I finally free the sleeping bag from my backpack. I spread out the sleeping bag and we sit on top of it, Katniss opens up the pack and holds it between us so we can both eat from it as we watch the sunset. I was about to eat a piece of fruit when a cannon sounds followed quickly by another, The Careers must likely found a pair working together like Katniss and I are. Ever that or Thresh the giant from District Eleven managed to kill two of them, Thresh is the only Tribute capable of killing two Careers one after another with his big powerful muscles that even made Cato nervous during training. "I don't think these Games well last much longer if they keep on going through us like this"

"I know" Katniss replies before putting one of the pieces of dried fruit in her mouth and slowly chewing it.

We eat the rest of our small meagre diner in silence, never one of us wants to talk about death or the fact that maybe even tomorrow we will have to split up and fight each other. I hardly taste the dried fruit as I eat piece after piece of it, the thought of that I may have to kill Katniss in the morning has taken everything away from me. I can't taste the dried fruit, I can smell it, this tree I'm in or Katniss sat so close to me that I can feel our shoulders touching, I barely feel her touch as if my shoulder though it's as if my entire body is numb, I can see anything also, I see the world but it's like none of it is really their and don't even notice the sun go down and the Arena turn to darkness. It's as if I'm not really alive and the only thing that reminds me that I am in fact alive is one thought, in the morning I may have to fight Katniss and kill her. Can I really kill Katniss though? I would like to think I could so I then could win the games and go home to my loving father and horrible mother but, every time I even think about hurting Katniss no matter how small hurts me and there's something deep inside me that is telling me that I won't be able to kill her even if my life depended on it. I sigh and look up at the sky and finally hear something, the national anthem of Panem playing loudly to show todays tributes faces who died today. The first one is the boy I killed here was the male Tribute from District five, the other two other two are from District ten, they must have been working together and died at the hands of the Careers. As soon as they faces are gone the Arena becomes dark.

"We should get some sleep" Katniss suggests as the darkness settles over the Arena.

"Sounds good to me" I say as I look down from the dark sky that doesn't have a star to light it or a moon that is most likely hidden behind a cloud. Or by the Gamemakers to make the Arena darker for some reason.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

Dead Tributes:

District 3: Female

District 4: Male

District 5: Female

District 6: Both

District 8: Both

District 9: Both

District 10: Both


	11. Chapter 11

I was right about the Gamemakers wanting the Arena darker for some reason, I think. The Arena is now in total darkness and I can only see the faint outline of the trees and bushes, I can barely see Katniss who's only a few centimetres away from me. I can hear a lot of things though, animals run around all in the same direction and cry out in fear like there's something out there they desperately want to escape. Somethings out there, something is spooking the animals. I hear them run fast away, and some even whimpering. Somethings out there and that's why the Gamemakers made the Arena so dark, something deadly has entered the games. But What? I hear wolfs growling at something and instantly snap my head in the direction of the sounds, they are close but not close enough to see in this darkness. Then I hear something that makes my blood freeze and my body shake, I hear three distinctive loud growls that makes the growls of the wolf's turn into whimpers. Then I hear one on the wolfs yelp in pain only silenced after the sickening sounds of bones shattering replaces it, whatever is out there its close and unfortunately those wolfs have just come face to face with it. The other wolfs try to run, I can tell by the way their feet stomp on the ground desperately trying to escape, but one by one the wolf have their bones crushed and go silent. Whatever it is out there it's fast, deadly and efficient. But what is it? I wish I could see it, see what we're up against but it's impossible with the lack of light from the moon and the stars. I have a feeling this is what they want, the Gamemakers want us scare and to leave us wondering what it is that's going to kill us. They want us scared, they want to make this moment fall of tension for the audience as they wonder with us. What's coming to kill us? I hate this, being left scared and wonder what danger is moving around in the darkness. All I can do is hear whatever it is stomping around and wonder what it is, all I can tell is that there are three of them, they growl and they are fast deadly predators. I would give anything to just be able to see those creatures the Gamemakers have sent to kill and terrorise us.

"No wait!" I hear someone scream and my stomach sinks as I know who that voice belongs to, it's Karl, Karl has come face to face with his death. I hear him scream and then gag as I hear his bone being crushed and smashed, the cannon fires instantly and to confirm it Karl's face appears in the sky. I have to cove my mouth with my hands to stop myself from shouting at whatever it is that killed him, Karl was a nice boy and although I hardly knew him I did know he never did anything to deserve dying like that.

"We might need to climb higher" Katniss says bring my attention back into the game. "Whatever it is its getting closer" I start to hear its feet stomping but it doesn't sound that big, I think we should stay here, that we should just stay still and be quiet. "It might spot us here"

"No we should stay here and stay quiet" I tell her before she could move. "We are hidden and the darkness might be effecting it just as much as us" I don't really believe that the darkness is blinding it like its blinding us but at least it makes me feel calmer, a little bit calmer anyway. "We cause this tree well and it should hide us from anything but the cameras of cause"

"Ok" Katniss sighs although she sounds fine we are so close together that I feel her shaking, I'm shaking too but I must remain calm to stay alive. "We'll stay here"

Nearly as soon as she said those word we have to shut up and pray our shaking bodies doesn't give away our position to whatever it is approaching, I hate myself for this weakness in my body but I can't help it and nothing I try seems to stop the shaking. It's the darkness and the sounds of its stomping feet that's making me this way, plus hear Karl's bones being shattered and crushed by whatever this thing is has me shaken up. What on earth has the power to kill three wolfs and a strong boy so quickly one after another? What has the power to crush bones like they were made of glass? Whatever it is it can't be good, it's already got me scared without me even seeing it and it's that unknown, all the unknown things about this thing that has me scared. Everything I know about this thing approaching us comes from hearing it, it must be big and heavy from the sounds of its feet stomping, I know it's an animal from the way it growls and I can tell it's deadly by the sounds of its victims dying. This thing is deadly, dangerous and has me scared, all without seeing it I know this and that's what the Gamemakers probably want, us scared and our imagination driving us wild with fear as we try to imagen what this beast can possibly be.

I listen to the beast walk right to the tree we are in and come to a halt underneath it, it growls up at us like it knows we are here. How can it know we are here? We picked this tree because it will hide us, we picked it because of the thick leafs covering every branch and that its branches are also hidden by the hundreds leafs on the branches of other trees. It should know we are here but it does, how does it know we are here? As if on cue the moon appears but it's brighter than normal and lights up the Arena like it was I light just switched on, the Gamemakers want a show and we are expected to perform under this spotlight of unnatural moon light. I look down and gasp as it not one pair but three pairs of dark red eyes looking up at us, long tongs lick their three lips as they stare at us as if we are a tasty snack. We probably are to them. It a dog, a large dog with dark black fur falling out in places revelling bite and claw marks, stab and slash wound from its previous fight we heard. It's a dog but it doesn't have one head it has three, all have dark red eyes staring into our souls and making us shake more in fear, razor sharp teeth in their mouth ready to snap our bones and blood from its previous kills stains its neck and around its mouth. It's not a normal dog, ignoring the fact it has too heads this dog is twice the size of any dog I have seen before and nearly as tall as a human, a normal dog isn't as strong as this one whose muscles are large and powerful and a normal dog doesn't have eyes that look like blood.

"It spotted us" I tell Katniss not taking my eyes of that monster dog below.

"What do we do now?" Katniss asks as she too stares down into the blood eyes of this… this dog.

"We may have no choice but to fight it" I say griping the handles of my new axe tightly. "But this thing looks tough and it won't…" Katniss's hand covers my mouth mid-sentence, I was about to ask her why but then I hear it. I guess Katniss has better hearing then me because it's only now when I see that the Careers are approaching, there twig snapping feet is giving them away as they approach and the beast below hears them to. Its head snaps towards the sound of the Careers feet stomping on the ground breaking twigs and rustling leafs. Then I hear them stop in their tracks as they see the beast below us, thankfully all their eyes on the beast and not up in the tree on us.

"Cato" Glimmer asks clearly scared and about to wet herself, her eyes are wide and she clings onto Cato's strong powerful arm like a scared little kid. Cato just lightly brushes her off and now after seeing how gentle he is with her I know there's something going on between them, the only reason why she's with them instead of dead in a ditch somewhere is because she's fucking Cato. Glimmer is uses in every way but I have to admit she is good looking, Cato's probably only keeping her for sex as there's no way a brute like him can feel any emotion. "What do we do?"

"Simple we kill it" Clove says throwing her knife at the beast aiming directly for one of its heads but when her knife digs into the flesh of that thing it doesn't even flinch and only growls loudly in response, forcing Clover take a step backwards.

"I got this" Marvel says before he throws a spear at the beast but before it hit its make the beast catches the spear in one of its mouths and snaps it in half, Marvel just stares at the beast in disbelief as his broken spear falls to the ground. "What the fuck is this thing?"

"I don't now but we must kill it" Cato answers him drawing his sword and the other Careers nod at him readying their own weapons. Cato has a large tow handed sword that has a blade that shines in the moon light, Marvel draws a shorter but equally as shiny sword, Clove readies two more knifes one in each hand and Glimmer gets her bow ready although she clear doesn't know how to use it as aims it at the beat with shaky hands and her aim is much too low to hit her target. "Clove attack from the left, Marvel the right" Cato orders and both Clove and Marvel spread-out without any complaints. "I'll attack it head on Glimmer cover me with your bow"

"Ok" Glimmer replies with a voice just as shaky as her hands aiming her bow.

"Peeta stay back and attack when I tell you to" Cato continues to order and my eyes quickly find Peeta, he's holding a short sword just like Marvels and just as shiny. "Everyone getting read this things about to attack"

Katniss and I remain quiet trying to be as still as a pair of statues, we're trapped and I don't know which is deadlier, the Careers or the beast. I guess we are about to find out as the battle between the two are about to begin. The Career's take up position awaiting Cato's orders, the beast is growling using its three pairs of eyes to keep them all in its sights. The beast has a taste for blood and wants more, it's injured but that barely seems to affect it as it grows and readies itself for battle with the Careers. The beast moves first charging towards Cato but Cato doesn't show any signs of fear, he smirks like everything is going the way he wants it to.

"Clove, Marvel attack now" Cato calmly says and Clove throws her knifes at the beast, both her blades hits the beast in tis front right knee causing it to fall and grind to a halt. Marvel attacks next driving his blade deep into its stomach until the hilt of his sword smacks against the soft under belly of the beast, but through all this the beast doesn't make any signs to indicate it's in pain. Marvel barely has time to pull his sword out and jump back before one of the beast's three jaws tries to bite him, it only just misses biting off his arm. "Peeta follow me, Glimmer cover us"

"Yes" Glimmer clearly terrified replies firing an arrow but missing her target by miles. Cato and Peeta charge the beast both stabbing it in the opposite side that Marvel just di but again the beast hardly flinches, Glimmer fires another arrow but his time she hits one of the heads in the neck. Again the beast doesn't seem to care, but Glimmer may have made a mistake. The beast looks at her licking all three of its lips and charges, Glimmer fires again and misses again. "Cato help!" She cries out as the beast reaches her. "Cato!"

"Glimmer" Cato says as the beast takes her right arm in one mouth, her left leg in another and her head in its middle mouth. Seconds later we hear Glimmers bones snap and crush as we watch blood pour from the three mouths of the beast. A cannon booms and Glimmers face appears in the sky confirming the horror we just saw, Glimmer is dead. The beast drops what's left of her body and turns back to face the Careers this time with Glimmers still warm fresh blood dripping down its three mouths. "Clover take out its knees" Cato says his voice trembling and hands shaking in anger, maybe he really did love Glimmer and weren't just using her for sex. "Everyone else cut open that things belly and rip out its guts"

Cato charges the beast lost in rage as Clove takes out its left front knee taking away both its front legs and causing it to fall slamming its head into the ground with a loud thud. Marvel and Peeta have no choice but to follow Cato and are charging behind him but quickly catching up as Cato's large heavy sword weighing him down. Together all three of them reach the beast and drive their swords into its side, the beast fights back snapping its head round to bite them. Cato and Peeta dodge the attack and escape while pulling out their swords, Marvel though isn't as lucky. One of the beasts heads bites, it wipes him around and throws him in the air where the other two heads catch him and tear his body in half. The cannon fires and Marvels face appears in the sky, three tributes dead within ten minutes of each other, the Gamemakers are really burning through us tonight. Cato quickly attack again slashing the beasts side causing a sea of blood to flood out of the beasts side, soon the beasts falls over and dies as Cato's feet and shines becomes stained with its dark red blood that's the same colour as its eyes. Katniss and I stare in horror as we watch the blood flood the area around our tree, we try to remain silent and not gasp at the sight of the gore and carnage below. But even once the beast is dead and bleed white Cato still continues attacking it, slice and dice its flesh so every organ in its body falls out and even then he continues. It isn't until Peeta stands between Cato and the dead beast that Cato finally stops, although at first it looked like Cato would just continue his assault and cut right through Peeta to get to the beasts mutilated corpse.

"Cato its dead already continuing this is just a waste of time" Peeta tells him and at first it looks like Cato's about to run him through with his sword but instead he just nods. "We should get moving"

"Yeah your right" Cato says turning his back to the beast. "You have your girlfriend to find and I have a seven to kill" Cato smiles at the words seven and kill. "Her District Partner was just killed so we should find her crying somewhere"

We watch them leave walking off into the distance but Katniss moves quickly making me jump at her sudden movement, she jumps down to a lower branch and then climbs down to the blood covered ground around our tree. I sigh and climb down jumping over the pool of blood, while most of it anyway as I land at the edge of the pool. I walk over to where Katniss is picking some objects off of the ground, when I get closer I see that she's picked up Glimmers bow and is collecting her arrows. I start to help her without saying a thing in case Cato, Peeta and Clove are still in ear shot, I pick up several of the scattered arrows plus the backpack she was wearing when she was… when she was killed. I walk over to Katniss and hand her the arrows and the pack.

"Wait here I'll go get our things" I whisper to her. "We should find a different place to spend the rest of the night" Katniss nods and I go back up our tree, I quickly pack our merger belongings and climb back down to Katniss. "Come on let's get going"

Hopefully that will be it for tonight. Hopefully the Gamemakers will let us have a good night's sleep. I hope that the Careers fighting, dying and killing that beast will by us some time of peace before the Gamemakers try to make the games more fun, hopefully this will be the last blood shed tonight. But that's not the case, unfortunately as we walk the cannon booms for the fourth time in such a short period.

* * *

Dead Tributes:

District 1: Both

District 3: Female

District 4: Male

District 5: Female

District 6: Both

District 7: Male

District 8: Both

District 9: Both

District 10: Both

14 dead 10 alive


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up as sun rays hit my eyes shining through the gaps between the tree leafs and branches but it isn't the sun light that wakes me, it's a bird that's decided to land on my chest. It's a small blue bird and it's currently got its beck buried in its feathers cleaning its self, it has bright black eyes that sparkles in the sun light and doesn't seem to fear me and fly off like bird normally do around me. I just stay as still as possible as I watch the bird on my chest slowly rise and full with each breath I take, I can't help but smile and force myself away from this little bird. I just lay still trying not to move, make a sound or anything else that might scare it off. It must be because of the bloodshed last night that I don't want this little guy to leave me, it must be because after that I want the peace and calm this little guy gives off to be permanent that I don't want him to fly off. This little guy makes me feel completely at peace despite being in an area and forced to fight other kids to the death, I don't want him to leave and take the peace I'm feeling with him.

"I think you've made a new friend" Katniss quietly whispers into my ear so she doesn't scare of the bird.

"Yeah" Is all I can say as my little feathered friend takes flight as a branch snaps under someone's foot. I quickly sit up and see the person responsible, I only see her for a second but she is unmistakeable. Its Rue, I'll recognise her dark skin and small young body anywhere. She ducks behind a tree as my eyes find her small sparkling ones, I tap Katniss on the shoulder and point her out. "I think we have a shadow"

She laughs at that quietly. "That's what Peeta said during training well she watched me at one of the stations"

"So what should we do because I don't think I could kill even if my life depended on it?" I tell her as I see Rue peek out from behind the tree and quickly duck back when she sees us looking at her.

"I don't think I could ever" Katniss replies looking over at Rue. "I guess it could hurt to have her join us"

"I think you should ask then as she seems to be following you" I say nudging Katniss gentle towards her. "Just be careful she could be a crazed stalker"

"I hardly think so" Katniss replies taking a few steps towards the tree Rue is hiding behind. "It's ok we won't hurt you Rue" Katniss says to her in a calm friendly voice, Rue sticks her head out from behind the tree and stares at Katniss. "We're about to eat breakfast do you want to join us?" Rue shyly nods and slowly comes out from behind the tree. "Come on we plenty of food"

"Ok" Rue says in reply walking up towards Katniss.

"All we have is crackers" I say going through the packs. "We need to find more food today because this pack will only last two maybe three days"

"We're near water so that should be a good place for snares" Katniss tells me as she and Rue joins me by the pack. "Also judging by the animal tracks we should have no problems hunting"

"I have some barriers we could eat and know where to get more of them" Rue says nervously and now I know I am the one making her nervous as she clings to Katniss's side, I don't know what I did to make her scared of me but I can't blame her, we both our meant to be killing each other after all. "They are bit too sweet but edible"

"They sound great" Katniss sweetly replies as Rue drops some barriers into her hand before giving me some. I stare at one of the barriers, it is black with red streaks and a thin stem. They don't look poisonous and I look them over like I learned in training finding nothing dangerous so I eat one, Rue was right it is too sweet but it's also a welcome break from the dry bland food we've been eating since that rabbit meat ran out. "They are good"

"You were right about them being too sweet but they are good" I tell Rue causing her lips to form a small smile. "Thank you for the barriers Rue"

"Your welcome" Rue replies before she looks up at a flying bird landing on a branch above our heads. Rue whistles a tune and the bird sings it back perfectly, it's a Mockingjay. That bird a Mockingjay, it's too high to identify it by sight but the way it repeats Rue's whistled tune proves that that bird above us is a Mockingjay. "That Mockingjay up there has been following me around since the game began"

"A Mockingjay, I used to sing to them with my father" Katniss tells us as she looks up to the branch where the Mockingjay is perched. "My father would sing and the whole world would go silent because of how beautiful his voice was" A tear rolls down her cheek as she speaks telling me that something bad has happened to father. "I used to love listening to him sing all day long and then to the Mockingjay's as they replay his song" Katniss quickly wipes away her tears with her sleeve as she continues to stare at the Mockingjay above us. "The Mockingjay's would carry his voice all over the District making everyone stop and listen, it really made everyone happy as they worked"

"I don't think I've heard them sing since I was a child" I say looking back up at the Mockingjay. "I used to sing to them when I was a kid but my mother…" I pause as the memory of my mother's actions suddenly replies in my mind. "When my mother found out she cut off their heads and fed them to me for dinner saying I shouldn't be playing around with those rats on wings"

"I can make them sing if you want" Katniss says still looking up at the Mockingjay.

"I'll like to hear that" Rue happily says.

"I would too if you are up for it" I tell her.

"I'll do it" Katniss says standing up.

* * *

**Down in the valley, the valley so low**

**Hang your head over, hear the wind blow**

**Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;**

**Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.**

**Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,**

**Angels in Heaven know I love you,**

**Know I love you, dear, know I love you,**

**Angels in Heaven know I love you.**

**If you don't love me, love whom you please,**

**Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,**

**Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,**

**Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease.**

**Build me a castle, forty feet high;**

**So I can see her as she rides by,**

**As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,**

**So I can see her as she rides by.**

**Write me a letter, 'Send it by mail,**

**Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,**

**Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,**

**Send it in care of Birmingham Jail**

* * *

"That was a beautiful song" Rue says as Katniss finishes. "What's it called?"

"It's called The Valley Song" Katniss tells her smiling.

"You must have your father's voice" I say still not believing how beautiful her voice just was as she sang that song. "The entire Area went silent just to hear you sing" The Mockingjay above us starts to repeat her song and soon more Mockingjay's pick up the song carrying it through the forest. "And the Mockingjay's seem to agree with me because its only good singers they would copy"

"You voice really was pretty" Rue adds making Katniss both smile and blush slightly at the same time.

"Thank…" Katniss starts to reply a branch breaking underneath someone's foot stops her and gets all our attentions. It was close and we look in the direction seeing a spear tip above the bushes getting close and three pairs of feet below the bushes. Careers, it has to be them there's no one else it can be.

"We need to move now" I whisper into Katniss's ear standing up. "Keep quiet and follow me, we are going to get out of their way, climb a tree and hide there until they pass"

"Ok" Katniss whispers back. "Take the packs I got Rue"

We quietly start to move, take both our packs and Katniss picks up Rue much to the surprise of the little girl. We move as fast as we can away from the approaching danger of the Careers hoping we can put as much distance between us as possible, that way we can climb a tree and hide in it until the pass by. But the Careers are moving fast and must be jogging, they are closing the distance on us quickly like they can smell our scent and are following it to find and kill us. I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game we've been playing with the Career's, I'm tired of always having to run and hide from them and I hate the fact that we have no choice but to run and hide from them. They are just too powerful and alone they are deadly but in a group they are unbetterable, if it was just one of them then together Katniss and I could easily kill them but because they are always in a group we can never stand and fight them. So we move quietly out of their way but their approaching footstep and the increasing volume of their voices tell me it's not working, we need a new plan before they catch and kill us.

"Come on I heard that singing they must be close" I hear Cato tell the other two Career's as they approach. They are close and getting closer, dam it they are going to catch us. I do the only thing I can think of at this moment, I throw our packs into a bush before whispering in Katniss's ear.

"Stay Quiet until they pass" I then push her into the same bush and run away as fast as I can making sure I snap branches and rustle as many leafs as possible, it works the noise I am making works and I hear the Careers start to chase me.

"There I see Seven" I hear Clove say, I turn my head to see her, Cato and Peeta crash through the bushes, it really is a terrifying sight because I see all their deadly weapons shine in the sun light as the draw them and pursue me.

"Remember she's mine" Cato tells her as they run after me.

A shiver runs down my spine hearing him say those words. I have to keep moving and escape before they catch me, if they do catch me then I know Cato will make me suffer a slow and painful death at his hands. So I ran as hard and as fast as I can to escape them and that fate, I don't know where I am running and I don't care as long as I get away from Cato. I run and run and run until my legs burn but even then I don't stop, I jump fallen trees, duck under loss branches and jump over small streams but no matter what is in my way I don't stop. But it's not enough as the Career's stay right on my tail and never full a step behind, I hope they stop soon because I really don't know how much further I can run from them. I just hope I can out run them and they run out of energy before I do, that's my only chance of survival that I can run longer and further than the Career's on my tail. But I don't get a chance to even try and out run them. I hear it before I see it, I turn my head towards a quiet whistle behind me and only see a blur of silver hurtling towards me. Then a burning pain in my shoulder as I'm knocked to the ground. I can't help but yell out as I land face first onto the floor getting a mouth full of dirt, I try to get up but a large heavy boot stomps down onto my back knocking the wind out of my lungs and slamming me back down onto the ground.

"I got you now Seven" Cato coldly tells me as the cold steel of his sword rests over my back, I feel the coldness of the steel run over my back as he moves the tip of the sword around as if he's trying to decide where to stab me first. "Now how do I kill you? Slowly or quickly, painless or painful or should I have some fun with you first, you're not best looking girl but you'll do"

"Before you do that Cato" Clove says stepping towards me until her feet are right in front of my face, she kneels down and pulls out the knife out of my back forcing me to bite my lips to hold in a pain filled cry. "We could use her as bait to get to fire girl"

"She must be working with her I saw them on the roof night before the game and Haymitch caught them together before that" Peeta tells them looking at me with a look of disgust in his eyes, I smirk at him knowing that he's jealous of me and Katniss working together in the Area because I'm sure he wishes to be in my place. "I'm sure if we make her scream Katniss will come running to save her"

"Good idea" Cato says pressing down harder on my back with his foot. "You get your girl and I get to have some fun with seven"

"And what do I get?" Clove asks looking at me as if I was a meal.

"Well if you can kill Three when we return he's out lived his usefulness to us" Cato answers making Clove smile. "Just make it a good show so Seven her knows what she's in for" I gulp hearing that as both Cato and Clove laugh.

"It will be a pleasure" Clove replies wiping my blood off of her knife with the back of my shirt. "I'll have his screams filling the Arena until everyone's deaf if I have too"

"Let's get back to camp" Cato tells everyone as he stomps on my head and I black out.

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

I wake up with one hell of a head ach and I feel a massive lump on the back of my head where Cato's boot kicked me, my shoulder still stings and burns from Cloves knife but I no longer feel any blood leaving that wound. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that the bleedings stopped because I have a feeling that slowly bleeding to death would be a far better death then whatever they have planned. I try to move but I find my wrists bound together by a thick rope so tightly that I feel my wrists blister and bleed. My ankles are in the same predicament as I look down to see them bound and bleeding, I can't see any of the Career's nearby but they must be close because I can hear them cheerfully speak and joke around. It must be night time because of how could the air is and the darkness around me, the only light source comes from a fire which I'm guess is where the Careers are right now.

"Oh look who's awake" I hear Clove call out, I turn my head around to see her leaning against the side of the Cornucopia smiling and twirling a knife around in her hands. "Cato ready to show her my work?"

"Of course" Cato replies dragging something with him as he steps in front of me. "Take a good look because you are in for a lot worse then what we did to him" Cato drops what he was dragging in front of me and I throw up as soon as my eyes fall upon it covering my lamp with the contents of my stomach. It's the mangled body of the boy from District Three still breathing but from the look on his face every breath is agony for him. He is covered in deep cuts which have been covered up by dark red dried blood, he's eyes have been cut out, his ears cut off and all four of his limbs are twisted in awful sickening positions. "Now I'm going to put him out of his misery something that you won't have the option of"

"Like my master piece?" Clove asks as Cato draws his sword. "It took a lot of work because he wouldn't stay still but I think it turned out well" Cato's sword slices through the boys neck cutting his head clean off and covering all three of us in his warm red blood making us look like monsters from the old horror films my dad has in the basement where my mother won't find them. "I'm going to miss tinkering with it but Cato might let me help him turning you into his master piece" The Cannon booms and the boy's face appears in the sky but it booms again straight afterwards making all of us look to the sky as Peeta's face appears. "Looks like someone killed Lover Boy for us"

"Yeah but I was looking forward to making him watch as I slowly tear Fire Girl apart before killing him" Cato replies as again the cannon booms and sadly this time its Rue's face in the sky. Now I know who killed Peeta, it was Katniss, Peeta probably attacked Rue and Katniss killed him as he killed Rue. "All well at least we could still have fun with Fire Girl"

* * *

**AN**

**The Valley Song is mentioned in the first _Hunger Games_ book by Peeta in the caves, saying how he remembers Katniss singing this song at school.**

* * *

Dead Tributes:

District 1: Both

District 3: Both

District 4: Male

District 5: Female

District 6: Both

District 7: Male

District 8: Both

District 9: Both

District 10: Both

District 11: Girl

District 12: Boy

17 dead 7 alive


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**

* * *

This Chapter is written from Katniss's P.O.V I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Stay Quiet until they pass" Lisa tells me before suddenly pushing me into the bushes quickly followed by Rue, I sit up but when I look back I see no sign of Lisa, I just hear her run into the distance sounding like she's trying to be the most noisiest person who ever lived.

"There I see Seven" I hear Clove say and I see her, Peeta and Cato run past me weapons drawn and looking ready to fight.

"Remember she's mine" Cato warns her as they run after Lisa giving Clove a warning glare in case she tries to steal his kill. I need to do something. They will kill her if they catch her, I can't let that happen, I can't let them kill Lisa. I try to get up to go after them but small arms wrap around me preventing me from moving, Rue is a lot stronger then she looks but right now her strength isn't helping. I need to get going, I need to save Lisa before they kill. But Rue has other ideas.

"No don't go" Rue tells me in a quiet voice so the Career's won't hear.

"Let go of me Rue" I snap back as I free myself but Rue is too fast, she quickly rewraps her arms around me.

"No you'll die" Rue says as she tightens her grip. "Please don't go that way"

"Let me go I have to save her" I firmly tell her as I break free once again but this time I start to move before she can get her arms back around me. "She would do the same for me"

"No she won't" Rue tells me but I ignore her, I know she would do the same for me. "You don't know her"

"Yes I do" I say as I continue to walk drawing my bow and readying an arrow. "I know she got that eleven in training from throwing her axe at the Gamemakers, I know that she got into that fight with Cato protecting you and I know that we are a team" I stop and turn back to Rue who's just stood there staring at me. "I know she smiles while she sleeps, her eyes sparkle when she smiles, she loves chocolates and she can warm you with just a smile" I pause as I turn back around and start walking again. "She is brave then anyone I've ever met, she strong, smart, a good fighter and she will always fight no matter how bad the odds are against her" I continue walking hearing Rue's tiny footsteps following behind me. "She fought of a two headed snake saving my life and just lured off the Career's to save us, I'm going after her to save her. I can't leave her to face them alone"

"She chose to sacrifice herself for us" I tighten my grip on my bow hearing those words and picturing… I can't even begin to imagen Lisa dead, it's too painful and makes my heart stop beating to even imagen that. "We should escape while we can. It's what she would have wanted"

"I can't do that" I tell her feeling a tear roll down my check, I don't want to abandon Lisa and see her face in the sky tonight. "I'm going to help her, you can ever come with me or leave"

"I'll help you" Rue replies sounding scared and unsure if this is what she really wants to do.

"Ok stick close to me and stay quiet" I say as we come across a bloody patch and my heart stops, there's a large pool of blood here and I just know it is Lisa's blood. But I didn't hear a cannon, I didn't see her body being lifted out of the Arena and I can't see her anywhere. The only thing I can see is a thin line of Lisa's blood moving away from here. "Come on they went this way"

"Wait" Rue says grabbing my arm stopping me once again.

"What are you doing?" I angry ask her turning back around. "Lisa's hurt bad and need our help"

"The Careers have her" Rue tells me. "They must be taking her to the Cornucopia if we go that way they will spot us before we even get close. We need to go round, if we go thi way then we can use the forest to get closer to them"

"Ok" I sigh trusting this feeling in my gut is right telling me to listen to her. "I hope we make it in time.

By the time we arrive at the edge of the forest near the Cornucopia the sun has set and the only light we have is from the moon and the Careers camp fire, they are all there but Peeta and I see Clove and Cato laughing by the fire as Clove uses her knife to cut into the boy from District Three's flesh. The boy doesn't scream, he lets out an awful squeaking sound which must be the only sound he is capable of making. The Career's continue to laugh as the boy makes that terrible noise until they notice something. They both turn their heads to the Cornucopia then turn back to each other and smile, Clove tells Cato something before she walks towards the Cornucopia, I can't hear what she said but it must be "Bring the boy inside" because Cato quickly follows her dragging the boy from District Three with him. I see Clove leaning against the side of the Cornucopia's entrance saying something and I think I know who to. Lisa, they must be keeping Lisa inside the Cornucopia. I turn back to Rue and quietly tell her to follow me, I lead her back into the woods so we can talk without the Career's overhearing.

"Rue I think Lisa is in the Cornucopia" I tell her as we stop deep enough into the woods that the Career's won't hear, even so I still whisperer just in case. "Cato and Clove are the only two there so I know we can do this"

"How can we?" Rue asks still not liking my plan to save Lisa but it's something I must do, something I need to do. "They are strong and got weapons"

"We split them up" I say with a smile as I take my bow off my back. "We make noise in the forest, one of them will come and look well the other keeps watch. I shot the one that comes to look and before the other one knows what's happening I shoot them"

"That's a good plan Sweetheart" I freeze hearing that voice, a voice I haven't heard since the last dinner I ate before going into the Area. I turn around and come face to face with Peeta's blue eyes a few meters away from my own, only now his eyes are cold nothing like the warm blue eyes I remember from before the games began. "Only" He takes the step towards me revealing that he's holding an axe, the axe Lisa was using. "I can't let you save that bitch Sweetheart, she will only get between us"

"So you are going to kill me?" I asks which makes him smirk. "And leave her to die, die a most likely slow and painful death" He smiles at the mention of Lisa's death. "Why Peeta? That's not like you so why will you do it?"

"Because I saw you two on the roof" Peeta answers as he stops laughing. "I saw you two laughing about the privet training session with the Gamemakers, telling her how you pushed me over cutting my hands on that vase and then teaming up behind my back" He takes another step towards me and my eyes catches the blade of Lisa's axe in his hand glinting in the moon light. "We are meant to be together. We are meant to be working together. We are meant to be a team. Not her. Not that bitch you teamed up with instead" He takes another step forward and the smile on his face disappears replaced by anger. "You two planed it didn't you?" He stays silent for a while and I think he wants an answer but my silence only makes him even angrier. "Didn't you?!"

"No we never" I reply surprising myself at how straight my voice is after Peeta shouted that with his voice full of hate and eyes blazing with anger, I'm surprised I'm still standing my ground despite Peeta furious and closing in on me. "We never planned it I did on impulse"

"Lier!" Peeta screams at me and I feel myself shaking upon hearing his voice witch is so powerful and hate filed. "You and that that bitch planed it! You two planed on hurting me so I would be weakened for the games! So I would be an easy kill. But your little plan didn't work out did?"

"There was…" I try to tell him but his powerful angry voice cuts me off.

"Your plan failed the moment I recovered, the moment I joined the Career pack and starting hunting you two instead of being your weak little pray" Peeta continues taking another step towards me so now we are face to face, he leans down so our eyes are level and our noises are nearly touching. "We caught Seven and soon she will get what she deserves and now I have you" he looks behind me and I know he's looking at Rue. "As soon as that little brat is gone" I am about to say something, try and stop him but Peeta speaks first. "Stay here Sweetheart this won't take long" Peeta gentle says as he walks by me and I can't how his voice can change so quickly, a moment ago it was powerful and hate filled and now it's sweet and gentle like the Peeta I knew before the games began. "Come here little R…"

"Rue run!" I scream as I jump on Peeta's back, I can't let him hurt Rue, I can't let anyone hurt someone as small, weak, innocent and lovely as Rue. I don't know what I was trying to achieve as I jump on Peeta's back because he's so strong and big but I must do something, I cover his eyes hopping this little thing I am doing will give Rue the time she needs to escape. "Get out of here!"

I knew I would never be able to hold Peeta at bay for long, he came second in our schools wrestling tournament and I am nowhere near as strong as he is. He just simple falls backwards and I land on the ground feeling a pain shoot through my back, then he lands on top of me and the wind is knocked from my lungs. I just lay there gasping for air as Peeta stands up and looks down at me with disgust and anger clear in his eyes, He shakes his head as I stare up at him. "Don't try and stop me" He warns as he walks off. "That way I might make your death quick" I hear him walk off and call out. "There you are" I hear Peeta say quickly followed by Rue's scream. "Come here you little brat"

"Let me go!" Rue screams at him and I fill my blood boil as I sit up and wonder, how could the kind gentle Peeta I know turn into such a cold hearted hate filled man willing to hurt an innocent beautiful kid like Rue.

"Not going to happen" Peeta replies as I grab my bow and start feeling around for an arrow. "Don't worry it will be over soon"

"No don't plea…" Rue begs but her pleas are cut short and are replaced by a loud gasp. Where are my arrows? I can't find them anywhere where are they? Ah finally I find one and quickly get to my feet loading my arrow as I go. I look to see Peeta pulling the axe out of Rue's chest and I can see Rue's heart cut in half inside off her chest, with my mouther and sister being healers and myself a skilled hunter I am used to blood but the sight off Rue's open chest still makes me feel sick.

"Kat…" I don't give Peeta time to beg for his life as I let my arrow fly and I don't feel any rerate as I watch my arrow entre his skull right between his eyes, I don't feel anything, not sorrow for poor dead little Rue or Peeta as I watch his body hit the ground.

All I feel is numbness as I stare at the two bodies and the cannon sounds for both off them, I feel like a robot as I move picking up Lisa's axe and my scattered arrows and then start to walk away allowing the Gamemakers to collect the bodies. I barely am aware of everything around me as I walk away, I could be walking straight for Cato's sword or Clove's flying knifes and not even realise it. I only know two things, where I am heading and what I am going to do. I am heading to the Cornucopia and I am going to save Lisa before the Career's hurt and kill her. I just hope I make it in time, I can't loss anyone else today. I just walk in a straight line towards the Cornucopia and if it would have hit me I would have missed it, a white parachute lands on my face blinding me. I just simply shrug off the parachute and grab the small cylinder attached to it, it's easy enough to hold as it fits right into the palm of my hand. I open it up and see a note from Haymitch first and a small egged shaped metal object with a button on top, I am tempted to press the button but I decide it's better to read the note first.

* * *

_Sweetheart use this to save your girl to use it follow this step by step guide._

_1)__Press button_

_2)__Throw towards your opponent_

_3)__Cover your eyes_

_4)__After you hear the bang uncover your eyes_

_Good luck Sweetheart you will have thirty seconds after you hear the bang make it count._

_PS_

_Use those glasses they will help._

* * *

I smile feeling for once the odds are in my favour, Haymitch has given me the edge I need so now with confidence I move towards the Career's with a plan in mind making sure the metal egg is tucked safely in my pocket. I then decide to do as Haymitch suggested and try the glasses on, I take the out from my bag and look them over, which is a struggle because of the darkness of the light. They look just like sun glasses and I can't see how they would help but I haven't tried them on yet and Haymitch says they will help, he hasn't given me bad advice yet so if he's sober I believe these glasses will help me. I put them on then stop as I rip them off, it was strange wearing them, they turned night into day something I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't have tried these glasses on. I try them on again and again until I'm sure they are really doing what they are doing, once I'm used to them I start moving again this time looking at the nocturnal forest as if it was day. I reach the spot where Rue and I stared at the Cornucopia at the edge of the woods at look, I watch both Career's stare into the Cornucopia as Cato beheads the boy from District Three with one swing of his sword causing blood to go everywhere. Then I see Clove taunt someone must likely Lisa inside the Cornucopia then as Rue's and Peeta's faces appear in the sky both Cato and Clove laugh again. I know what I must do, what I am going to do but now I need to wait for an opportunity to strike. I get my moment seconds later as a furious Thresh, the giant from District Eleven and Rue's District partner storming onto the grassy plains around the Cornucopia.

"You killed her!" He shout even angrier then Peeta was. "You killed that little girl! You killed Rue"

Cato and Clove seem shocked to see him as Thresh charges towards him but they are quick to recover and Cato draws his already bloodied sword, he moves to meet Thresh stopping Clove from killing him with one of her knifes. This is what I was hoping for, more then I was hoping for and I waste now time quietly moving towards Clove as I take the metal egg from my pocket. I make it close to Clove before she spots me, I am only a ten meters away when she sees me. Her face shows me she was surprised as her eyes widen with alarm and she fumbles with her knifes, I don't fumble with my metal egg. I press the button and throw it at Clove Shielding my eyes as soon as the cold metal egg leaves my hand, seconds later a loud bang which makes my ears rings hits me an when I uncover my eyes I like what I see, I see Clove on her knees holding her eyes. I run into the Cornucopia knowing the thirty seconds given to me by the metal egg is ticking away, inside covered in blood I find her, I find Lisa bound but she smiles when she sees me.

"What took you so long?" She asks as I smile back. "While are you going to just stand there smiling at me or are you going to untie me"

"Are you ok?" I ask as I use her axe to cut her ankles free.

"I'm fine" Lisa replies as I cut her hands free, she rubs her wrists as she stands up. "A bit sore but I'll live"

"Not for long" We turn to see Clove stood in the doorway to the Cornucopia with a knife in both her hands. "I will kill you two and not painlessly and quick after you nearly blinded me"

"Take this" I say handing Lisa her axe back before I whisperer the next part. "Buy me time to ready an arrow"

"Got it" Lisa says as she rushes Clove catching her by surprise, Lisa swings her axe and nearly takes Cloves head off who only saved herself by ducking at the last moment.

Clove is quick to recover slicing her knifes throw the air aiming for Lisa's stomach, thankfully Lisa rolls out of the way dodging the blades. I ready my arrow as Lisa attacks again only this time she's closer and her axe cuts sever strands of hair from Clove's head but Clove moves fast, She knees Lisa in the stomach then swipes the back of her legs sending Tracy crashing down to the floor. Clove readies her knife, readies them to stab down into Lisa but she's forgot about me. I fire an arrow straight towards Clove and it goes straight through her neck, Clove falls to the ground gasping for air as her face turns blue. Lisa gets up and before I know it she's got my wrist and is starting to lead me out of the Cornucopia and towards the forest making my heart skip a beat. Outside Cato and Thresh are still fighting each other unware of us or Cloves death, not even when the cannon fires signalling Clove's death do they stop fighting, Clove's picture fills the sky as we continue to head for the woods.

"Shouldn't we stay and kill Cato while we have a chance?" I ask as we reach the edge off the wood.

"No" Lisa replies taking me into the woods. "We need to get out of here and recover" Lisa tells me as we walk. "Hopefully those two will kill each other"

Just as Lisa says it a cannon fires and Thresh's face appears in the sky, he is hopefully the last to fill the sky tonight. Tonight has been filled with death and never before I don't think there has been a bloodier night in the games, but the death doesn't make me feel sad, it makes me feel a strong pain in my chest. There are only four of us left alive, how long can Lisa and I continue being a team? That question is the cause of my pain, I don't want to be separated from Lisa again.

* * *

Dead Tributes:

District 1: Both

District 2: Female

District 3: Both

District 4: Both

District 5: Female

District 6: Both

District 7: Male

District 8: Both

District 9: Both

District 10: Both

District 11: Both

District 12: Boy

20 dead 4 alive


	14. Chapter 14

AN

The story is back to Lisa's P.O.V now that she is safe and back with Katniss.

* * *

I wake up on the ground staring up at stones as I see the morning light begin to light up the world, I feel the a warmth beside me and look down and come face to face with an angel. I see Katniss face asleep with a smile on her lips curled up beside me with her arm wrapped around me and her head resting on my chest, her skin shines in the morning light and her hair look beautiful as it covers her forehead. I can't help myself, I gentle brush the strands of hair off of her forehead and way from her eyes but I must have not been as gentle as I thought, Katniss's eyes blink open and for a moment our eyes lock. Then when realise how we are laying we both turn away blushing and my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, after a few seconds we break apart and some part of me wishes we haven't, it takes longer before we look at each other again, several minutes at least before I can look at her again.

"Morning" I finally say after I got my heart beat under control.

"Good morning" Katniss replies with the blush still clear on her cheeks, she may be trying to hide it but I wish she wouldn't as it makes her look cuter.

"Where are we?" I ask because to be honest I don't have a fucking clue all I remember from last night is Katniss saving me from the Career's and then me leading her into the woods. We clearly aren't in the woods, we are in a cave somewhere near water as I hear a steam very close by. "I don't remember settling down here or even getting here"

"We just walked until we found this place then when straight to bed" Katniss answers. "We were both exhausted from last night so we just found the safes spot we could before sleeping"

"Who's left?" I ask next, I was going to say "Who's left after the bloodbath last night?" But that doesn't seem right so I only ask the beginning.

"Fox face" Katniss tells me and it takes me a minute to release who she is talking about but I remember her face from the Reaping. "Cato and both of us"

"I think we should go after Cato today" I say, we have to face him at some point and today seems like the perfect time. He will be wounded, he may have killed Thresh but Thresh must have hurt him badly during the fight, there's no way someone as big and strong as Thresh would go down without a fight. "We need to strike now before he can recover from his fight with Thresh and finds us"

"Ok" Katniss replies sounding like she agrees with me but at the same time that she is upset about this plan. "I guess that means we are going to have to split up by nightfall… and become… enemies trying to kill each other"

"Yeah" I say feeling depressed and like crying hearing that, I knew this was going to happen but still it hurts to know that today's the last day we will be friends. After Cato's dead we will be like Katniss said, enemies trying to kill each other. "I guess your right"

"Attention Tributes" The unforgettable voice of Claudius Templesmith calls out from the sky, thankfully distracting me and making the pain in my chest numb. "Today's the day, today's the day the Games come to a glorious end and we get our victor" That's odd, normally they don't announce the last day of the games. I have no idea why they are now but I have a pretty good hunch, they have something special planned to give the games a grand finally. "All Tributes are hereby ordered to be at the Cornucopia at midday, refusal to comply would be a fatal mistakes" That doesn't sound good at all, I guess we have no choice but to go and end this. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour"

"I think we should have breakfast and get ready to go" I say turning back to Katniss to see her with her head down.

"I didn't think that things would move this quickly" Katniss mutters so quietly I could barely hear her as she stands up. "I guess this is our last meal together, after we eat we should just split up and go our separate ways until we meet at the Cornucopia"

"Are you sure?" I ask her feeling an almost overwhelming sadness wash over me at the thought of parting ways with Katniss, I know what she's saying makes sense, that we split up and hopes someone else kills one of us so we don't have to but I don't want to split up. Something deep inside me is drawing me to her and now that part doesn't want to let her go now that she is so close, it's almost as if I need this girl to live but we must part ways or ever I will have to kill Katniss or she will have to kill her. "Shouldn't we at least wait and split up once we arrive at the Cornucopia" I know it's a dumb idea because we may end up fighting each other but that part of me that's drawn to Katniss wants it done this way. "And hope it doesn't come down to the two off us being the last two standing"

"Ok let's not talk about it and just eat" Katniss suggests and I can't help but agree, I hate knowing that soon Katniss and I may have to fight to the death and I hate it that if it comes to it we will have no choice but to do it. Hopefully this meal will take my mind off of it, for a little while.

"At least we will have a feast" I say with a smile trying to lighten the depressing atmosphere that has filed our little cave, it works slightly as I see a weak smile form on her lips. We take out all our food and start to eat everything, we are quiet as we eat not saying a word and barely even looking at each other. I know my reasons why, it's because I know that I may have to kill Katniss today and I can only guess that is also Katniss's reason as well.

"How do you do it?" Katniss finally says breaking the silence, I look up to see her looking at me wounding at first what she means but then I get lost and start to wonder why her grey eyes sparkly even in the dim light lighting are cave. Something about my look must ask my questions for because Katniss adds. "Remain calm even in this death filed Area, I nervous and afraid that Cato will come here at any minute but you look calm all the time. How do you do it?"

"To be honest I am scared like you that Cato could find us here, I'm scared because if he would to attack right now we would be trapped and most likely wouldn't be able to grab our before he runs us through with his sword" I tell her not breaking eye contact, her eyes are so beautiful. "But I know that if I let that fear take over I would be killed not long after so I do my best to ignore and so far I've been successful in doing so"

"You really are a great actress" Katniss says with a genuine smile. "I was starting to think you were super brave but it is comforting to know I am not the only one scared here"

"We'll I may still be super brave like my father" I reply as I feel my own smile form on my lips. "With an evil mother to deal with only heroes can live with her"

"I wouldn't know anything about that" Katniss tells as her smile grows. "My mother has never been mean and my sister is the sweetest, most beautiful thing in the world"

"If I remember correctly you volunteered for her right?" I ask glad that speaking about home and family is taking my mind off of the impending end of the games.

"Yes" Katniss answers. "Prim wouldn't survive in the arena"

"So what is Prim like?"

"Prim is beautiful, smart and is on her way to become a great healer" Katniss tells me and her face lights up more with every word. "She can heal people like an expert and wouldn't hurt a fly, that's way I had to take her place, she would have died at the Cornucopia on the first day trying to heal some wounded tribute"

"She sounds like a good girl" I say trying to picture Katniss at home sitting by the fire with Prim playing and laughing together. "I always wanted a sister but I was an only child"

"It isn't as good as it seems" Katniss tells me with a quiet giggle. "I can remember Prim bring home our ugly cat Buttercup who was crawling with feels and worms, getting stuck in a tall tree trying to save some other cat that got stuck up there and she can be impossibly stubborn at times"

"You two seems to have those things in common" I reply thinking back to everything I know about Katniss Everdeen. "You entered the Arena to save her like Prim climbed that tree for the cat and you have ben stubborn on a number of times since we first meet"

"Yeah I guess so" Katniss says with a bright face and love smile on her lips. "I just think…" A quiet fud hits the ground outside of the cave making us both jump and reach for our weapons but no one or nothing enters my cave. "What do you think that was?"

"I don't know" I answer seeing a flash of silver in the cave entrance. "But I think I have a good idea, cover me well I go take a look" Katniss nods drawing an arrow into her bow as I slowly and quietly step towards the entrance of our cave, hopefully I am right about this and there is not the end of a sword waiting for me, hopefully I am right about this and there is something waiting for me, something good. I peek my head out of the cave and see it laying on the ground about a meter in front of me a silver parachute with a black box attached to the bottom. I quickly grab hold of the box and bring it inside, the one thing I notice as I carry it though is that it is a lot heavier then it looks, even with two hands carrying it I struggle. What could it be? "It looks like we got another present"

"What is it now and who's it for?" Katniss eagerly asks as she lowers her bow and walks towards me staring at the black box.

"I don't know but it's heavy" I tell her as I set the black box down on a nearby rock.

"It must be useful to us in some way" Katniss says as she starts to open it. "I may not have been able to save you last night if it wasn't for this rock thing Haymitch sent me oh… this note is for you and there's one for me too"

Katniss hands me the note and I read it, it is clear Johanna wrote this. It says "Go for it Brainless, you may not have much time left" Only Johanna would call me Brainless so I know it's her and I know what she means. What her words mean is "What are you waiting for just kiss her already" At least I hope but knowing Johanna I have a feeling she means. "Just fuck her already" That is more likely what she means, Johanna has made it clear in the past that if she sees a pretty girl or handsome boy she would do anything to get into their pants, she even got into mine several times after when I slept over at her house after my mother became unbearable. But if that was the case then she sent the present and Johanna may have also wrote Katniss her note is well, Oh my god what has Johanna wrote her? I stare at the black box as a shiver runs down my spine, what has she sent us? I look up at Katniss to find her staring at me with that cute little blush covering her checks once again. What has Johanna said to her in that note?

"Um Katniss did…" I was beginning to ask but Katniss doesn't let me finish.

"Is… Is it true?" Katniss asks nervously fiddling with her hair and struggling to look at me. "That you… like me"

"Um well… I" Johanna must have told her that I do, she must be bored with watching and frustrated that I am not telling her so she took matters into her own hands. I guess I have no choice now that Johanna has told her, I take a deep breath before I tell her. "Yes I like you, ever since I first saw you at the Reaping I've been drawn to you and…" Again Katniss doesn't let me finish but this kind of interruption I can't help but love, Katniss stops me by quickly rushing to me and pressing her soft lips against my own as she wraps her arms around me pulling me close. At first the sudden kiss has me too shocked to act but I quickly recover a return the kiss. I lost track of time of everything as I get lost in the warms of Katniss's lips and their softness, I love this, I love Katniss's lips kissing me and the warmth her kiss fills my body with and I love the feeling of Katniss's body pressed tightly against my own. By the time we break away from each other we are both breathless but overwhelmed with happiness, we just stay still and silent letting our eyes do the talking for us as I stare deeply into her beautiful grey eyes. "I take it you like me too then" I say with the biggest smile I've ever smiled on my lips.

"Yes" Katniss replies with a smile of her own placing a quick soft kiss on my check. "I like you too Lisa, ever since we first met on the roof of the training centre I never could get you off of my mind. I don't know what you did to me up there but whatever it was I like it" Katniss tells me before looking down at the package. "So let's see what's inside"

Inside what did Johanna put in there? No I am worried about what's inside but I am even more worried of how Katniss would react to the contents of the box. Knowing Johanna I can guess what's inside and with the not telling me to hurry up and sleep with Katniss it makes me very worried and to be honest a little curious about what's inside. I know from visits to Johanna's house and from the times we fucked each other that sex with her involves the use of toys at some point but Johanna would never send something like that into the Arena, would she? Besides the one that Johanna has and we used doesn't weigh as much as that package does so hopefully she hasn't sent us something like I think she has, but still when I hold my breath as Katniss continues to open up the box. She opens the box and takes out a thick fluffy blanket that looks comfy and soft, she unrolls it and it easy covers the floor and is big enough for the two of us to lay on. But as she unrolls it another small note and package revels itself. Great another present from Johanna, I wonder what this could be because it's too thin and small to be of much use. Wanting to get this over with I take the note well Katniss picks up the small package, the note simply reads. "Have fun and remember to be safe" I look to Katniss and can't help but laugh at Johanna's little joke, Katniss doesn't seem to get it though as she looks at the contents of the package and then to me like I have lost my mind.

"You can leave that it was just Johanna's idea of a joke" I tell her as I finally regain control over myself and stop laughing. "It's completely useless to us"

"Why what is it?" Katniss ask staring at the item in question and I can't help but smile at how pure and innocent she is.

"It's a condom" I answer but Katniss still looks clueless at me. "Has anyone told you about the birds and the bees?" Katniss just nods blushing slightly. "Did that involve protection?" This time Katniss shakes her head, I guess her teacher didn't do his job like ours did by explaining all about sex and ways to protect yourself. "Well a condom is used when a man and a women have sex and it goes over the man's dick…" I can't help but thinks that Katniss is so cute and pure as I tell her this and her face slightly reddens. "It stops the women from getting pregnant and both of them for catching anything" I really don't know how Katniss can be this pure and innocent because if I was a man in District Twelve I would be doing anything to be with her, Katniss is so beautiful I'm surprised she doesn't have men surrounding her all the time trying to get her attention. "So since never of us has a dick it's useless so you can throw it away"

"O…Ok" Katniss says throwing the condom out of the cave and I her it splash as it lands in the stream outside.

"So I think we have two hours to kill before we have to leave for the slaughter" I say changing the subject before Katniss's red face gets even bright and gives away our hiding place. "How should we spend?"

"Tell me about your family" Katniss says laying down on the blanket. "I told you about mine so now it's your turn"

"Well my father" I begin laying down beside her and we are so close together that our noises are millimetres apart, so close that I can smell her, feel her breath which sends tiny shivers down my spine and so close that my heart is doing flips in my chest because of how happy it is right now being so close to the girl I love. "He won the Hunger Games before I was born and has always protected me and helped, he taught me how to read, swing an axe and how to climb trees. He is kind and gentle unlike my mother" I clench my fists as I think about mum. "My mother beats me, locks me out in the rain and seems to only care about the way I look. She is cruel, controlling and brutal with her punishments" I roll up my sleeve revelling a large burn scare my mother gave me years ago. "She gave me this one for not saying thank you to a guest who gave me some chocolate" I feel a tear leave my eyes as I think about that memory. "Pinned my arm down on the kitchen table and held an iron against it ignoring my cries of pain and pleas for her to stop"

"It's ok" I hear Katniss tell me as I watch her hand move towards my face and then feel it wipe gentle across my check removing all traces of the tears that left my eyes. "You are safe her from your mother"

"Not for long" I tell her which causes her hand to freeze allowing tears to claim my face. "If I win then I will have to go back to her"

"No you won't" Katniss says pulling me into a tight warm hug but I'm too upset to feel anything other than sadness. "You will have your own home and your own money, you can leave her behind"

"I guess so" I reply but I don't believe myself despite how much I want to, my mother will find a way to deny me that house and get my money.

The two hours pass by and we spend the time talking about fun memories from our past and compare the lives of people from District Twelve and District Seven, from what Katniss says I'm surprised at how bad an hard life is in District Twelve, I thought I had a bad life with my mother but the life's every citizen of District Twelve make my life seem like a paradise. We get so caught up in talking and learn more about each other that we almost forgot to leave for the Cornucopia, if it wasn't for a loud sound of bells ringing we would have made the fate mistake of not going to the final slaughter of the Cornucopia.

"It's time lets go" Katniss says as the ringing bells stop.

"Right" I softly say as I feel my heart stop. Now Katniss and I must go and maybe fight each other to the death, I don't think I could kill Katniss if it comes down to it. I don't mind dying if it will mean Katniss lives but I will die with one regret, that we didn't have more time together. I also start think about whether I should have taken Johanna's suggestion about trying to sleep with Katniss or not but because of how pure and innocent she is a doubt that would have happened and I would hate to force Katniss into doing something she doesn't want to. "Let's get going"

It takes us about half an hour to reach the Cornucopia and thanks to Katniss we have the perfect spot to attack from, we are hiding in the woods very close to the Cornucopia but very well hidden away from Cato and Fox face. As we sit here waiting for the final bloodbath to begin, as we wait Katniss tells me about how Rue told her about this spot, how Peeta found them and killed Rue before Katniss managed to kill him and then about how she got this stone that blinded Clove giving her the time to untie me. But despite making small talk we are both on edge and nervous dreading what is about to happen, both of us ready are weapons knowing at best only one of us will survive this. At least we have one advantage, we are hidden and can clearly see Cato while he can't see us. He's pacing in front of the Cornucopia right now with his sword drawn and an angry look on his face like always. Fox face though I can't see anywhere, right now Cato we can deal with, an arrow from Katniss can end his life in a blink of an eye but Fox face is the wild card and as long as we can't see she remains an unpredictable threat. From what little I know of her she is sly and stealthy so she will most likely be hiding somewhere waiting for the right moment to strike, we will have to keep an eye for her as I can guarantee she's hiding in the shadows nearby.

"Attention Tributes" Claudius Templesmith calls out from the sky making me look up to see the source of his voice only to find a blue clear sky. "Thank you all for joining us here on the glorious day, soon ever our brave young man or one of you three lovely young ladies will be crowned our Victor. Ladies and gentleman that's show our support for these heroic young people and to our wonderful Tribute we all wish you good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour"

"Are you ready because I think it's about to begin?" I ask Katniss as I look back at Cato to see him still pacing back and forth itching for a fight. "Good luck" As I say those words I rush towards Cato giving him the fight he so desperately wants and when he sees me the smile on his face tells me I'm just the opponent he has been hoping for. I don't think I could kill him but hopefully before I die I can hurt him bad enough that Katniss can kill him and go home. When I finally reach him I stop a few feet away and smile "It seems you're looking forward to this"

"Why wouldn't I be? A chance to finish what you started in training how can I not be?" Cato asks pointing his sword at me. "I can't wait to run you through"

He charges me without a seconds hesitations thrusting his sword towards me stomach force me to dive out of the way, I quickly get back up but already Cato is attacking again this time he's slashing his sword through the air. I barely have enough time to duck before his blade reaches me but somehow I manage it only to have Cato's knee slam into my face seconds later sending me flying backwards in agony and judging from the crunching sound I heard also with a broken nose. I really under estimated Cato, I never thought he could be… I am quickly brought out of my thoughts as Cato comes slashing his sword down towards me again barely giving me enough time to move but again he misses and his sword only cuts the mud. I never thought Cato or anyone else for that matter could move so fast, I doubt I could even wound him now before I die but I have if I want to give Katniss a fighting chance of returning home to her family. So I get to my feet and prepare to fight back, whatever it takes I must ever wound or kill Cato before I die.

"Is that all you got?" I ask him as I grip my axe readying it to strike. "Honestly I expected better from you and the only hit you landed well my grandmother could hit harder than that now show me what you got"

"You asked for this you bitch!" Cato yells at the top off his lungs and it seems that my plan is working, I got him to lose his temper and now he can't think straight because of the anger clouding his mind. He is fuming which makes him vulnerable, giving me a chance of at least wounding him bad enough that Katniss will finish him off with ease. Cato charges again but much fast and much sloppier, he tries to run me through with his sword but I am able to easily side step out of the way before returning the favour. I swing my axe aiming for his back but Cato moves fast and block my axe. "Not bad but you will need to do much, much better if you want to beat me" He was about to attack again when a loud crashing sound draws both our attentions, I turn to see Katniss and Fox face fighting but and my heart sinks at the sight Fox face is winning, she is attacking Katniss with a knife and Katniss is only barely holding her off. "Looks like your girlfriends in trouble" I turn back to Cato to see him ready to strike again. "Too bad you won't be her knight in shining armour coming to save her, I'm going to kill you and then whoever wins there little fight and win these games. Now come on bitch because if you want to save that little slum rat you will have to beat me first"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I scream at him as I wildly swing my axe but I only cut through thin air instead of the monster I want more than anything to destroy. How dare he say those things about Katniss? It doesn't matter I will make him pay for it, mark my words Cato YOU WILL PAY.

"Struck a nerve?" Cato coldly says from beside me but before I can even look his way he punches me so hard in my stomach I throw up and fall to my knees gasping for air. Ow that hurt and now I am winded and at his mercy, if he was to strike now then I wouldn't stand a chance but he doesn't. Why doesn't he just get this over? Seconds pass y but nothing, then I hear the words that scare me to my very core whispered into my ears. "Do you really think I would let you die this quickly? Now get back up and fight"

"Monster" Is all I can say as I get back up to my feet only for another one of Cato's powerful punches to send me back down.

"I know I am a monster but that's what you need to be to win" Cato tells as he straddles me pinning my arms to my sides and crushing my stomach at the same time making it impossible to breath. "If we are to survive these games we must abandon our humanity and become monsters" Cato picks up my axe and holds it to my neck, I stay as still as a statue as he gentle runs the blade along me neck not deep enough to kill me but still enough to make me bleed. "I believe I'll use this to kill your girlfriend, how does that sound? You last knowledge you learn before dyeing is that your weapon will take the life of the girl you love"

"You are not going to touch her!" I yell at him as I start to struggle but it's impossible, Cato is too heavy and now he's laughing at me.

"Really now" Cato raising my axe readying it to end my life. "Who's going to stop e because this is the…" Cato doesn't get to finish an arrow pierces his neck and within seconds he's off of me and laying on the ground turning blue and struggling to breath.

"Lisa are you ok?" I hear Katniss's voice ask me and I look to see her limping towards me with a lot of blood around her left knee.

"I'm fine you" I reply as I rush over to meet Katniss, when we do meet we embrace and immediately lock lips. The instant my lips meet hers a warmth floods every inch of my body and I welcome it as it makes my pain numb.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you" Katniss says as we break apart and smile at each other. "No what?"

"I don't know" I answer as we both loss our smiles and happiness. "We are the last to left. One of us needs to die"

"Or both" Katniss suggests but I don't like it, I want Katniss to live not die here even if it was with me. "I found these on Fox face" Katniss says placing a couple of black barriers on the palm of my hand. "They are called Nightlock and are deadly, if we both eat these we can die together"

"No you should live" I tell her but it's clear she has her mind made up, never the less I have to try and save her. "You have a family that needs you and I don't"

"But I don't want to live if it means losing you" Katniss says hugging me tightly. "I love you and don't want to be without you"

"I love you too" I tell her giving up, there's no way to talk her out of this. "Let's do this"

"On the count of three" Katniss says and I nod. "One"

"Two" I add taking hold off Katniss's hand and looking deep into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Three" We both say but just as we are about to eat the berries Claudius Templesmith voice suddenly returns stopping us.

"Wait! Wait! Don't do it!" Claudius Templesmith urges us. "Ladies and gentlemen I percent to you the winners of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve and Lisa Littleton from District Seven"

"We won?" I ask in disbelief but Katniss throws her arms around me hugging me tightly. I must be dreaming but when I kiss Katniss her soft warm lips tells me this is real, we won, we won the Hunger Games and both of us are still alive.


	15. Chapter 15

We stay where we are locked in each other's arms as the sound of cheering crowds fill the arena and a hovercraft appears overhead, it's only when it lands that we break apart and together hand in hand we walk towards the hovercraft. But once inside we are forced apart by a group of Peacekeepers, kicking and screaming they break us apart and throw us into separate compartments of the hovercraft. Then they must have flooded the room with gas, my memory is blurry but I remember going light headed and dizzy, I remember falling to the ground and then slowly blacking out. The next thing I know I'm here in the this bare hospital room by myself with a tube stuck in my arm and no one or thing in sight, I woke up in here yesterday and apart from the Avox bringing me food no one has come to see me, not my father, not Johanna, not Blight or Katniss. Katniss, where is Katniss? I hope she's ok, I know she was injured in the knee but that can't be fatal right? I really hope she's safe and sound in a room just like my own, I wonder what she is doing right now, if she is thinking of me like I am thinking of her and if she really is ok and not in any danger. But before I can worry too much about her the door to my room swings open and two people walking, one of them is one the verge of tears while the other just smiles.

"I'm so glad you are safe" My father says as he rushes and gives me a crushing hug right before he finally starts to cry. "I was scared I would lose you"

"Relax Brainless here was going to be fine from the start" Johanna tells him as she walks up beside him. "You know she's a fighter and with the help from Twelve she was almost guaranteed to make it out alive, I told you they are both fighters"

"Yeah but still she's my daughter Johanna of course I would be worried even with you constantly reassuring me she'll be fine, your understand one day how this feel when you have a child of your own" My father tells her as we break apart from our hug.

"Like I would ever have a child after watching your little nightmare grow up" Johanna snickers annoyingly rubbing the top of my head.

"There are good times and bad time" My father continues. "You will still worry and love them no matter what though and worry about them all the time"

"Yeah but I'm still not having one" Johanna tells him.

"That's probable for the best of humanity" I comment making both my dad and Johanna look at me. "The world doesn't need another one of you walking around"

"You little missy better then to keep you little lips sealed" Johanna playfully warns me with a smile as she pinches my checks. "Or you'll lose them and no more kissing you pure innocent girlfriend ever again"

"We need to get moving you two" My father tells us as we as a nurse enters the room. "Lisa need to be prepped and we need to take our places for the crowning of the Victors" The nurse comes over and removes the tubes from my arm with uttering a word and leaves as soon as she is done. "Come you two or do you want Lena in here"

"No" Both Johanna and I say together but I let Johanna finish. "We don't need her nagging"

"How much time do we have before the interview and crowning?" I ask as I get up.

"About two hours" My father answers but Johanna quickly adds.

"Before you ask no, you can't run off to find Katniss" Johanna adds slapping me on the back. "I can't blame you for wanting to but the Gamemakers want your reunion to be live on stage before they show the highlights of the games"

With that we walk back to our floor and Johanna takes me to my room where my prep team is already there waiting to beatify me as they call this torture, after an hour and half it ends and they leave me alone with Johanna who's smirking as she takes in my outfit. I am dressed like a man where blue trousers that look too blue and bright to be real, a blue long sleeved T-shirt buttoned all the way up with a blue jacket onto. Around the sleeves neck and waist of the jacket is a gold lining that really shines in the light and attached to my waist is sword but one that unfortunately can't be drawn. My face is free of make up only small pieces here and there and my hair has been tired back into a pony tail, finally on my feet is a pair of black shoes shining brightly. I look clean, rich and handsome, I look like a prince, one that according to my stylist is a more modern and better dressed then the usual. I may look handsome but in Johanna's eyes and mocking smile tells me she is enjoying seeing me in it.

"It looks like you could have used that condom in the end" Johanna teases as she walks up to me.

"Yeah nice joke but only one of us got it" I reply. "And what did you tell Katniss in that note?"

"Just that you love her, want her and woke everyone up screaming her name" Johann tells me with a grin on her face. "That every night we all hear you moaning her name out as you have some fun"

"Really?" I ask starting to fear that Katniss will see me only as some sex crazed girl obsessed with her.

"No" Johanna answers laughing lightly. "Do you really think sweat innocent Katniss Everdeen will have reacted like she did if I said that? Really you should have learned from my condom joke how pure she is"

"Yeah I know" I reply smiling as I think of Katniss. "How long to the show?"

"We still have twenty minutes and the amount of times you keep asking makes me think you really are a sex crazed girl obsessed with her" Johanna tells me and I frown a little which only makes Johanna laugh. "Cheer up I'm only teasing you and I think it's nice you found someone you love but do us all a favour and don't fuck her on stage, back stage is the more common place"

"Shut up" I tell her as a smile returns to my lips.

"There we go now keep that smile for the show and let's take the more scenic route to the stage and talk a little" Johanna suggests rather forcefully pulling me towards the door. "Just promise me that you will stop asking me how much longer it is till the show Brainless"

We walk around and around with Johanna mainly talking, mostly about how I should act when I'm finally on stage but a few ties she gives me advice about Katniss and I. By the time we finally arrive at where we are meant to be for the show we only just barely make it in time much to the annoyance of Lena, but we make it on time and only minutes before the show I am placed on the launch pad meant to raise me onto the stage for the recap of the Games and final interview. I don't even have to feel nervous before the launch pad starts to move and I'm raisin towards the stage, the last thing I see before I am blinded by bright flashes of light and deafened by the cheering crowd is Johanna giving me a reassuring smile that makes whatever tiny bit of nervousness I have disappear. The next thing I know I am blind and deaf unable to see anything apart from bright white flashes and unable to hear anything but the cheers of the crowd, but when my eyes adjust and the coward calms down I see an angle stood beside me.

Katniss is stood inches away from me wearing a beautiful pink dress that goes down just past her knees and held in place by thin straps over her shoulders that leave her perfect arms bare, all over the dress is something that makes it sparkle in the countless spot lights that light up the stage. She looks so beautiful in that dress and her lips stand out because of the red lip stick and her beautiful grey eyes look even more beautiful then I remember from the games, she really looks like a beautiful princess, my princess. I don't think it's almost automatic like some unstoppable force is making me do this but one I do not wish to fight, I run to her and lock my lips onto her causing both of us to fall to the ground. We land on the stage as the crowd goes wild and just lay there kissing each other enjoying the feeling of each other's lips and the warmth they bring us, I could easy have stayed there for all eternity but the host of the show Caesar Flickerman has other ideas. He gentle pats my shoulder and politely reminds both of us that there is a show to do, regretfully he's right and we do break apart at the lips but as we get up and walk over to the chair they have arranged for us we stayed with are hands locked together. The chair they set out for us is small and barely has enough room for both of us but I like it that way, it makes it so that Katniss is practically on my lap and cuddled up so close to me that I can feel her heart beating and her chest raise and fall with every breath she takes.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman what a surprise these games have been this yeah am I right?" Caesar begins the show getting a massive deafening response from the crowd, he lets them quiet down before he continues. "Not just one but two victors and we all saw them find true love too in the arena" The crowd cheers again but this time there cheers are short lived. "So tell us when did you two first now that you were in love?"

"Well ever since I first saw her at the Reaping" I answers smiling as I remember Katniss being so brave and beautiful taking her sisters place in the games. "I knew I felt something for her since I first saw her taking the stage in place of her sister"

"So it was love at first sight?" Caesar asks as I look to Katniss and see her perfect grey eyes looking up at me.

"Yes ever since I first laid eyes on her" I answer looking deep into Katniss's eyes.

"Is that sweet?" Caesar asks the crowd getting another deafening cheer in response. "Now then?" Caesar continues once the crowd had silenced. "So Katniss when did you know you were in love with Lisa? Was it love at first sight like her or something that happened during the games?"

"I think it was love at first sight too although I didn't realise it until the Career's took her away from me. "I remember her making my heart beat so fast whenever she was near and images of her being stuck in my head ever since the first day of training, but I was stupid and didn't realise it was love until it was almost two late and I thought I have lost her forever"

"Isn't that sweet a case of true love between two lovely young ladies?" Caesar asks getting more ear-splitting cheers from the crowd. "Now then we now know you love is true but tells how hard it was to be together in the arena. We all watched you battle together and sharing many good and bad experiences, so what's it like to love each other in the arena?"

"It was hard and full of fear" I tell him. "I was worried about Katniss every second during the games and I hated knowing that only one of us could make it out alive, but we dead and now hopefully we can live in peace free of those worries"

"Like Lisa said we were worried for each other and I was so scared when the Career's took her" Katniss adds. "I have never been that scared before and could only think about what they were doing to hurt her"

"Well hopefully you two will have a long and fear free life tighter" Caesar tells us and I can tell he truly means it and he is not doing it for the show. "But unfortunately we are out of time for the questions and must move on the watch the recap of the games" The lights start to go out and the crowd hushes each other into silence, then a project lights up the wall beside us and the anthem begins to play. "Ladies and gentleman I give you the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games"

The games begin to play out on the screen starting with my name being drawn out of the Reaping bowl quickly followed by Katniss as if we were the only two tributes to be drawn out of the reaping bowls. It then goes start to the Tribute Parade where once again Katniss's fiery outfit leaves me stunned and breathless, she really is a girl on fire. Then they show us both in training but avoid my fight with Cato completely for some reason which I can't understand, for me standing up to that brute was the second east thing about training second only to getting to see Katniss. Once the training is done it goes to show us on the roof playing our conversations in full and making the crowd laugh as they show me sent flying backwards after hitting the force field, I should feel embarrassed but even that scene makes me giggle as I see the ridiculous stunned look on my face as I'm sent flying through the air. Then it's onto the scene on the roof when we team up, they play it in full. Once we've teamed up they quickly rush through our interviews then it's onto the games starting just as the games begin, it shows us meeting each other and Clove's knife hitting my backpack and I still can't believe I never noticed that until Katniss pointed it out to me. They show us journeying together battling that snake and other tributes as we go, one thing I do notice is how much we both stare at each other when the other isn't looking, both of us do this countless about of times and to be honest I think none of them have been faked made by the Gamemakers to improve the show. The show goes on and on showing Katniss rescue me igniting more hatred for Peeta within me, despite knowing he's already dead I still want to rip his throat out as I watch him kill little Rue and hurt Katniss. Then it's straight to the cave where we both confess our love for each other and Katniss's being clueless about condoms, they skip my explanation of one replacing in by scenes of us kissing before they reach the grand bloody conclusion for the games. It starts with both of us waiting in the woods right before I charge Cato, I'm suppressed to see Katniss as she watches me run, she runs to try and keep up with be but Fox face stops, from out of nowhere she tackles Katniss to the ground. The film switches from fight to fight as Katniss struggles with Fox face and Cato beats me up, as much as I hate to admit there is no denying that I was no match for him, I like to think I put up a decent fight though. Katniss on the other hand is having a more even fight, both girls are equally as strong and the fight could go ever way but Katniss with one of her arrows gets lucky, she swings her arrow like a blade slicing open Fox face's neck ending the fight. But as Fox face falls her knife lands just above Katniss's which from the pain filled look on Katniss's face must have hurt like hell, I hate seeing that look that look and although it was in the past it still hurts me deep down inside to see Katniss in pain. Then and I can tell by her face in great pain Katniss fires the arrow that kills Cato and saves me, the same arrow that ended Fox faces life is my savour, no fired by Katniss she was my savour. With that the film ends with us kissing completely cutting out the almost double suicide but giving the games a happy ending amidst a grass soaked with blood.

"Well there you have another glorious game and one filled with true love" Caesar tells the crowd as the screen goes black and the lights come back on. "Let's hear it for our Victors Katniss Everdeen and Lisa Littleton" The crowd cheers once again and once again I feel my ears splitting, once the crowd as quieted down Caesar continues on with the show. "And now we are at the end of our show" The crowds moans in response. "I know I know but we must end the show but first to crown our victors lets welcome our generous President Snow to the stage"

The crowd cheers as President Snow takes the stage followed by a little girl in a pretty white dress holding a pillow with a crown on it, one crown. How in the hell is he going to crown both of us with just one crown. The President walks up to use looking both of us over with his cold snake like eyes, I feel like nothing more than a piece of meat right now with the way he's looking at me. But thankfully his eyes are off of me soon as he turns to face the crowd, Katniss and I stand up still holding hands ready to be crowd. Now the question is who is the one that's going to get that crown placed on their head? There is only one after all and two of us.

"Ladies and gentleman it is a great honour and privilege to be here today to crown not just one victor but two, in this historic first two brave young women have one the games" The President takes the crown and continues. "With this crown" Now I see how this is going to work, Snow breaks the crown in half giving us both an equal share of it. "I crown Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve" He places the first half on Katniss's head. "And Lisa Littleton from District Seven" He places the second half on my head. "Your victors, may the odds be ever in their favour and may they live a long happy life together"

The crowd cheers but I know something is wrong, I can tell from his eyes as he crowned us he's not happy. He may have fooled the crowd with his lies of wishing us a happy future but not me, I now he never meant which means both Katniss and I are in danger.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as we are backstage and away from the camera's both of us sigh in relief, I guess Katniss must have sensed the danger in the Presidents eyes too. What am I saying? Of cause she sensed it, she's not an idiot like these people from the Capital. I look around to make sure no one is in ear shot before I speak, if we are in danger then we need a plan, if we want that plan to work then we need secrecy. So careful I look around and see no one anywhere near us but Johanna, but her I can trust over hearing as long as I can put up with her teasing later on. I double check before I open my mouth to speak.

"We need to talk" We both say at the same time.

"It seems great minds think a like" I say feeling glad that at we are on the same page. "I take it you felt it too in the Presidents stare"

"Yes" Katniss nods. "It was hard to miss and now we need a plan"

"I was thinking the same thing but we have to wait until we are back home" I tell her. "It's too dangerous to make one hear, you never know who will be listening"

"But how I believe our phone calls will be being monitored?" Katniss asks raising a good point and it takes me a minute to think of a solution.

"We do it in person" I answer knowing that somehow we could make that work. "We have the perfect excuse for traveling between districts and being along after all" But that plan does have a down side. "We will need to have the press around us so the Capital gets something out of this but they can't spy on us the whole time"

"Ha! It seems you aren't brainless after all Brainless" Johanna laughs barging into our conversation, so she was listening. "You sensed the danger and have a plan to make a larger plan to get you out of that danger, it's also not a bad plan"

"But will it really work?" Katniss asks her making Johanna laugh. "I'm being serious here, I never heard of the travel restrictions between Districts ever being lifted"

"Off course it will Sweetheart" Johanna tells her patting her on the head like a little kid. "The Capital citizens will eat this stuff up, two lovers meeting up for dates and a little fun" Johanna winks at me and I feel my cheeks redden at her comment, Katniss on the other hand is too pure and innocent to get what Johanna means when she says the word "fun". She just stands there starting to get annoyed with Johanna's hand panting her on the head. "They will burn down the Capital if anyone tries to stop that"

"That won't be a problem" My father says as he, Haymitch and Blight arrive. "The President just told us"

"Told you what?" I ask feeling slightly scared of what his answer will be.

"That you two need to make a choice" My father answers. "You are to move in together and you need to choice whether you live in ever District Seven or District Twelve"

"That was fast" Johanna comments clearly not expecting this to have happened. "I thought he would have done something like that during the Victory Tour"

"He said that those two fought so hard to be together it's only right they get to live together" Blight tells us shaking his head. "I didn't see this one coming too"

"I think these two need some time alone to talk this over and make this decision" My father says to the group before turning to face Katniss and myself. "You two should head up and talk about this, you need to have chosen where you want to live by ten o'clock"

"Ok" We both say at the same time both of us sounding depressed, we both know that one of us will be leaving our family and friends behind.

"Don't worry about this" My father tells us. "Just talk and you will find out what option is best for you both"

Katniss and I both just nod in response and head for the elevator, I don't even know where we are going and I doubt Katniss knows ever, we just walk until somehow we end up on the roof. The wind blows through our hair ruining the stylists work as we step onto the roof, we walk over to the edge and sit down against the wall. I look up at the sky hoping to see stars but I can't see any, the bright light from the Capital is making star gazing impossible. But when I look down though I do see one star, unfortunately because of the choice we have to make she's not shinning as much as she normally does. But because I the choice we have to make I wasn't surprised, it's not an easy choice and it will leave one of us upset.

"So…" I start to speak but I… Don't know what to say. If it was just mum I was leaving than I would do so in a blink of an eye but leaving my loving father is much harder, I love him and as much as I deny it need his support and comfort. "What do you think about this?"

"I don't want to leave home" Katniss answers hugging her knees to her chest. "I love my mother although we don't always get along and I love Prim, I don't think I could live away from her" I see a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm sorry I'm being selfish right now but I…"

"It's ok" I tell her wrapping my arms around her as I start to kiss away the tears on her cheeks, my minds made up. I am moving to District Twelve, I will miss my father moving there but if Katniss moves to Seven then that move would destroy Katniss and I'll never see her beautiful smile ever again. "I think moving to Twelve sounds nice"

"You don't have to do that" Katniss says turning so our eyes meet, I stare into her grey eyes as they stare back only inches apart. "You have family to"

"But you would be destroyed leaving Prim behind" I say feeling a little jealous, I know it's stupid because there's nothing going on between them but I can't help the feeling. "To be honest it will be a good thing for me leaving my mother behind"

"Are you sure?" Katniss asks with a smile appearing on her lips, now I am because her smiles are to die for.

"Yes" I reply before giving her lips a quick kiss, I stand up offering Katniss a helping hand up which she happily accepts. "Come on lets go break the news to the others"

"Ok" Katniss says with her smile growing bigger before hand in hand we move towards the door, I hope my father will support my decision.

We have only been gone for half an hour but in that time things with our mentors have changed, when we entre Katniss's floor we find Johanna and Haymitch passed out drunk with my father carrying Johanna and Blight carrying Haymitch. In a way I'm glad Johanna is too drunk to hear this but it's my father's reaction I'm worried about not the teasing I would expect from Johanna. We wait as they set both drunks down on the couches before we speak, Blight and my father turn to us once they are done and with one deep breath we begin.

"So, have you two made up your mind?" My father asks as he takes a step towards me.

"Yes" I nod as I take another deep breath, I didn't think telling my father I am leaving him would be so hard. "We are going to live in Twelve"

"I thought so" Is all my father says in reply although he does seem to be happy, I just hope he really is and he's not faking it like he must do every day with my mouther.

"You ow me… ten bucks" Johanna slurs as she rolls over and falls from the chair landing with a fud onto the ground below. "I told you… Blight"

"Yeah and you'll be too drunk to remember in the morning" Blight tells her as he again pick her up and sets her back down on the chair. "Now stay here before you hurt yourself"

"You two should get some sleep your train leaves early tomorrow morning" My father tells us as h walks off, I hope he's ok with my decision, I love him and I know my choice would make him sad but I hope he doesn't hate me now. "Lisa on more thing"

"Yes" I reply wondering what else he will have to say.

"I'll send your clothes but it will take a few days to arrive so remind me in the morning to leave you some money to buy some when you arrive in twelve" My father tells me, at least he still loves me, I know that now because if he didn't he wouldn't have given it any thought. I feel a lot better now knowing I still have my father's love and support, at least my decision has not driven him out of my life. "I know leaving home can be hard Lisa but I know you are grown up enough to make it work"

With that my father and Blight leave us heading for one of the bedrooms leaving us alone with two drunks, at least they are both asleep now and Johanna's no longer able to tease us. I look to Katniss only to find her looking at me with her cheeks slightly reddened, I wonder why because nothing I heard or seen in here is something to be embarrassed about.

"Um Lisa" Katniss nervously asks as she grips my sleeve. "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

"Sure" I say with a smile before winking in Johanna's direction. "Don't let her hear that though because if she does we will never hear the end of it"

"I didn't mean it like that" Katniss quickly tells me with her face glowing as red as a tomato. "It's just that it's nice sleeping next to you"

"I know Sweetheart" I reply planting a light kiss on her bright red cheek. "But Johanna doesn't"

We walk to Katniss's room hand in hand smile while Katniss's cheek starts to loss its redness, Katniss's room is just like my own with a big double bed and plenty of room. The only difference is that the view from Katniss's window is a million times better than the view from my own, Katniss closes the door behind us as and I'm glad Johanna is too drunk to be stood there teasing us. I know if she could then she would be here right now saying something about letting her watch or even join it, Katniss wouldn't get it through but I would be bright red. Katniss is pure and innocent something I love about her and I think I would punch Johanna if she causes Katniss to change, she would most likely kick my ass but I think I could get in some good hit before then, hopefully enough to satisfy my revenge. But now we just stand here staring at each other waiting for something to happen, clearly I have to go first because as I watch the redness return to Katniss cheeks I know she is too nervous to do so.

"I'm going to wash the makeup off" I say as I walk towards the bathroom, I barely have any on but one of us needs to do something or will would have been stood there all night long. "I'll be back it a bit"

"Ok" Katniss nods as I entre the large bathroom. Like I said I am not wearing much makeup so it doesn't take me long to wash it away but now I have to find something to sleep in, all my nightwear is in my room so I guess I have only one choice. I strip off my clothes and stand looking at my reflection in the mirror. I am wearing only my underwear studying my reflection, I don't look too bad, a bit thin but hopefully Katniss's won't think I'm ugly like this. Suddenly as I go to leave I start to dread Katniss's reaction, what if she laugh at me and thinks I'm ugly? No of course not Katniss want be that mean, I take another deep breath and step out into the bedroom. Katniss's eyes light up as they see me but like a nervous school girl she quickly looks away when she sees I've caught her staring, I think she likes the look of me like this. "Lisa… I'll be back soon… I have to wash up to…"

"Ok see you in a minute" I say as we walk past each other and I sit down on the soft smother bed, it feels so good to have a bed again but it will feel even better once Katniss returns and she's here lying beside me. After about five minutes Katniss returns looking as beautiful as always, her face is free of makeup and her hair is loss running freely down her back, she is wearing a pink nightgown that goes down just past her knees that looks so unbelievably good on her. She walks into the room but stops at the foot of the bed hugging herself clearly nervous about me seeing her like this, I don't know why because like this she looks like an angel. "You look beautiful but as much as I enjoy looking at you we really should get to bed"

"Ok" Katniss nervously nods as she walks towards the bed.

"I won't try anything I promise" I tell her as we both lay down onto the bed. "I love you and can wait until you are ready" Katniss just nods as we snuggle up to each other. "I guess todays the start of our new life together"

"Yes I guess it is" Katniss replies as we settle down. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I say before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with the smell of Katniss and the feeling of her warmth beside me making me feel like the happiest person in the world.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to someone laughing I open my eyes to see Johanna laughing at us. "I see you pure innocent girlfriends isn't as pure and innocent as I thought" It takes me a moment but I finally get what Johanna means, I look down to see one of Katniss's hands groping my breasts while her lips are resting just above my chest. Katniss is still fast asleep and I can feel her smiling against my skin and her breath makes take same skin tingle, she seems so peaceful and calm asleep, hopefully Johanna will have stopped laughing before she wakes Katniss up and ruins her peace. "I don't mean to ruin your fun but it's time to get up and get ready to leave"

"Fine" I says right before a moan escapes my lips cause by Katniss's arm squeezing my breasts through my bra.

"Wake up your girl before that lovely voice of yours makes me do something to hear more of it" Johanna says licking her lips. "I wonder what Katniss will sound like if I…"

"Don't touch her" I warn Johanna feeling more possessive then I have ever felt in my life but unfortunately waking Katniss up.

"Ok, OK" Johanna backs off with her hand in the air. "Just tell me about it ok" Johanna says with a wink. "But now you two need to get ready before we are late"

"Ok will get dressed" I tell her as she walks out of the room, look back at Katniss and she her face redden as she realises where her hand had spent the night. "Good morning Sweetheart"

"Good morning" Katniss replies sitting up. "Sorry I didn't mean it"

"It's ok" I say brushing a strand of hair away from her lovely eyes. "I don't mind now we have to get ready before Johanna returns, do you want to shower first?"

"Sure" Katniss answers as Johanna returns.

"Just have one together" Johanna suggest dropping a pile of clothes on my bed as both my and Katniss's face reddens and images of Katniss's wet naked body stood so close to my own in that small shower, great Johanna's made it so that I can hardly look at Katniss without seeing those images. It does sound like a good idea though but Katniss, Katniss will never agree. "But whatever you do hurry up and Lisa here are some clothes to wear"

"Ok Johanna" I reply taking the pile of clothes at its clear Johanna selected them. A black dress that only goes halfway down my thigh, with match black underwear and high heel shoes, wearing this I'll look like a younger Johanna who I remember roaming the streets looking for some girl or boy to seduce and take back to her bed. "Now can you leave us to get ready or are you going to stay here and tease us"

"Well I was going to leave but that teasing idea really sounds like fun" Johanna says with a cheeky smile. "But I have things to do so I can't, I'll just make up for it on the train ride" Johanna walks to the door but says other her shoulder as she leaves. "Try not to have too much fun we do have a train to catch remember"

"What did she mean by that?" Katniss asks and I think it's adorable how pure she is, I lean of a whisper in case Johanna is listening outside behind the door.

"She means don't spend too long fucking in the shower" I whisper and I love seeing that cute blush grow on her cheeks, it makes her look even more cute and beautiful then before. "Now hurry up in the shower before she tells everyone that"

"O…Ok" Katniss replies heading for the bathroom deep in thought, I think she's imagining what it would be like to fuck me in the shower I doubt that deep down knowing how innocent and pure Katniss is. So I just collapse onto the bed with the image of Katniss's wet naked body still fresh in my mind, thanks to Johanna putting it there I now have my own needs to deal with, I guess it's better to see to those needs now while Johanna's away and Katniss is washing. So as I hear the shower come on I move my hand into my underwear and pull a pillow over my mouth to try and muffle the noses to come. I only wish it was Katniss doing it to me, her hand felt so nice when it squeezed my breast, it felt a lot better than any of the times I did it to myself.


	17. Chapter 17

We exit the train to the applause of the crowd, it seems like everyone in District Twelve has come out to see us arrive. We step out into a crowded station with Peacekeepers struggling to hold back the cheering crowd, all around us are people, miners till in their work clothes covered in coal dust, rice merchant's in nice clean clothes and the poor wearing nothing but filthy rags, I knew District Twelve was poor but still the state some of these people are in surprises me. I am so struck by the crowd that when Katniss suddenly rushes towards the crowd I barely notice her gone, it is only when I go to hold her hand finding nothing but air that I realise she has left my side. I quickly spot her though, she ran right to her little sister Prim and hugs her while an older lady I'm guess is her mother hugs both girls. I slowly walk up to them not really wanting to interrupt their reunion and to be honest I am really move slowly because I am nervous about meeting Katniss's family, I always make a bad first impression on peoples family's and I have a long list of examples to prove my point. But they both seem nice and friendly, Katniss told me about them so I shouldn't be worried but I am.

"Lisa it's nice to meet you" The women I think is Katniss's mother says to me as I approach the hugging family.

"It's nice to meet you too" I reply with a small nod.

"I'm Katniss's mum Lucy" She says as she sticks her hand out to me, I take it and shake it. "It's nice to meet the girl who stole my daughter's heart" I don't know how to reply, Katniss just stands there silent looking slightly embarrassed while I just stand there trying to think of something to say.

"I'm Prim" Katniss's little sister introduces herself.

"Hi Prim Katniss hasn't has been telling me all about you" I reply as she hugs me.

"Knowing Katniss I bet she never shut up once she started talking about her darling little sister" A tall strong looking boy that looks a lot like Katniss with the same black hair, grey eyes and olive skin, he and Katniss must be related somehow. "I'm Gale Katniss's cousin"

"Hi" I say freeing one of my hands from the hug to shake his large strong hand. "Katniss never mentioned she has a cousin"

"Yeah she's like that" Gale replies with a light laugh. "She starts to talk about her family only to never get past Prim, it's just the way she has always been and I'm not her only cousin, I have two younger brothers that are a pain in the ass and a little sister"

"Is there any other family members she hasn't mentioned?" I ask as Prim lets go of me.

"Nope we're it" Gale answers as Katniss returns but this time she is with blond hair girl who looks about our age, she has bright blue eyes and her long blond hair is tired back with a pink ribbon. She is wearing worn white dress that suits her perfectly and looks to be from one of the wealthier family's in this District since she isn't skin and bones like the rest of the people I see.

"Lisa this is my best friend Madge Undersee" Katniss says introducing us. "Madge this is my girlfriend Lisa Littleton"

"It's nice to meet you" I say extending my hand for her to shake.

"Likewise" Madge replies taking my hand and shaking it. "It's nice to see Katniss this happy and smiling again" Madge tells me before leaning close to my ear and quietly adding. "She hasn't been this happy for a years and if you hurt her then you'll have m to deal with"

"Don't worry" I tell her just as quietly taken back by how much she values her friend's happiness and struggling to fight back this jealous feeling, she isn't in love with Katniss is she? I hope not. "I would never hurt her on purpose"

"Good" Madge says with a smile returning to her normal voice volume and acting like she hasn't just threatened me, to any on looker right now they might believe we are friend by looking at her big bright happy smile. "Now as much as I would like to get better acquainted with my best friends love I think you two need to move on with the show"

"I think you'll right" Katniss tells her as I look around noticing the bored looks on the reporters faces as they wait for us to move on. Katniss takes my hand and leads me to the Victor Village where more cameras are waiting and a tall man stood on top of a wooden stage is waiting for us, for some reason Madge quickly moves to his side as Katniss leads me to the step of the stage. I was wondering why Madge is on stage but as I step onto the stage Katniss seems to have read my mind, she quickly and quietly whisper's. "That's our District Mayor and Madge's father" So Katniss is best friends with the Mayors daughter, that's got to have its perks. "Behave he always expects people to be polite and well mannered"

"Got it" I nod back as we take to the stage and the Mayor steps forward to begin whatever it is we are about to do, I never watch past the Games since it's not required for every citizen to watch past the crowning of the Victor, I wish I have though so at least I would know what's happening.

"To our guests from the Capital and to our new resident Miss Littleton I welcome you to District Twelve and to the Victor Village which is finally getting new residents and not just one but two after this year's surprising games" The Mayor begins addressing the crowd. "Before it was just Haymitch living here but now it is my honour and privilege to hand over this key to his new neighbours" The Mayor signals Madge to hand him something and from her pocket she pulls two small golden keys that sparkle in the light. "It has been to long since our District has welcomed someone to our small Victor's Village but now we can" The Mayor turns to face Katniss and I. "Now Miss Everdeen" The Mayor hands the key to her. "Miss Littleton" The Mayor says placing a key in my hand. "I and the rest of the District welcome you to the Victor Village" The crowd cheers and cameras blind us with their flashes, once the crowd calms down the Mayor continues. "Today a new house will be occupied as Miss Littleton and Miss Everdeen move into together and begin there hopefully long happy life's together"

Again the crowd deafens us with their applause and the camera's blind up with their flashes but thankfully this time its short lived, after the cameras have taken their pictures the press start to leave followed by the crowd. The place empties until there is only Katniss's family left, my farther who is talking happily with Katniss's mother and sister, Johanna, Blight and Haymitch are talking amongst themselves and final I hear the Mayor tell Madge to be home in time for dinner so I take it Madge is going to stay a little while longer. As I finish looking around I turn back to Katniss and see her eyes looking at her mother and my father, I can see her face fighting over which emotion to show, happiness or worry. Happiness that our parents are getting along or worrying that they might fallout and make us break up, I can see why but my farther seems to know the danger we are in so I doubt he will do anything bad.

"Since everyone else is busy do you want me to show you where your new house is?" Madge asks us as her father walks away.

"Sure" Katniss replies as she tears her eyes away from our talking parents.

"Come on then it's this way" Madge tells us before she jumps off the back of the stage. Madge leads us down the street with is filled with the Districts biggest and nicest houses, we walk past house after house each one just as well kept as the last despite being vacant, that is until we reach one that is a complete mess. Garbage covers the front garden making it impossible to see the green grass below, the paint on the house is peeling off, windows are smashed or missing completely and there is just the strongest smell of alcohol I have ever smelled in my life coming from within. "That's Haymitch's house, unfortunately you two have to live next to his growing mess"

"It's still growing?" I ask in disbelief that a mess of that size could still be growing, that can't really be true can it?

"Yes" Madge answers with a nod. "Everyone who tried to clean it up gave up years ago as no matter how much they cleaned they couldn't make a dent in it"

"And Haymitch lives in that?"

"Again yes" Madge tells me rubbing the back of her head. "Somehow he lives in there"

"I think we should take a look inside" Katniss suggests already walking up to the front door with her key ready in her hand, Madge and I follow behind her and catch up to her just as she reaches the thick wooden front door.

Katniss has the door quickly unlocked and we hurry inside glad to be away from the mess and smell of Haymitch's house. Inside we find the house is nice and spacious with plenty of room for Katniss, myself and Katniss's family. To our left is a large living room with two sofa's facing a TV and a beautiful fireplace to keep the room warm in the winter, to the right is an office with bookshelf's filled with books lining the walls, a big thick oak desk with comfortable looking chairs fill the centre of the room and on the desk is already a pile of papers and a pot of pens. We walk to the back of the house and find a large kitchen which an oven and large refrigerator that looks like they are part of the kitchens cabinets and sides covering the room, it's just like my home back in District Seven so far only that house doesn't have Katniss in it by my side like this one does. There's a back door at the far side of the kitchen but also another door that leads down into the basement which is empty but has plenty of room and shelves for storage, once we finished looking around we head back to the front door and then up the lash stair case to the second floor and continue our exploration.

The second floor is just as spacious as the first's floor and we find six bedrooms each one with a large wardrobe and double bed, each room has a great view of the forest that surrounds District Twelve unfortunately two of the room also have a great view of the mess that is Haymitch's home, to make things worst whenever you open the windows to those rooms you nearly barf as the smell from the mess hits your nose nearly instantly. Each of the wardrobes is filled with clothes making the money my farther gave me to buy some unnecessary but I after looking at the clothes I think I will use it, all of the clothes in the wardrobe are from the Capital and in their… Unique style. I don't think I could wear these clothes unless I had too, they my fit me but I'll become a laughing stock and after years of mocking this style of clothing I know what everyone will be thinking and whispering when I pass by. We continue making our way through the house and next we find ourselves in the attic, this is the most cramped spot in the house with a low roof forcing us crouch, it's filled with dust and looks like no one has cleaned this space in years unlike the rest of the house which looks like it was only cleaned seconds before we entered. Not seeing anything up we move back down to the front door and I think I speak for all of us when I say we are thankful to be out of that attic.

"Well I like your new house" Madge says once we reach the front door. "It's nice and spacious"

"It's nice but it feels weird living somewhere so big" Katniss says looking around. "I lived in a tiny slum house and now in this massive mansion"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it Sweetheart" We turn to see Haymitch walking through the door. "It's a hell of a lot better than the trees and caves you two were sleeping that's for sure"

"I'm surprised you know if you sleep in that dump every night" I mumble load enough for every to her, it makes Katniss and Madge smile, Katniss looks so cute when she smiles, unfortunately it makes Haymitch's frown.

"Hey Brainless if you want to clean it up your more than welcome" Haymitch replies not angry like I was expecting but in a voice that tells me people comment on his house all time and he's feed up, not to self don't speak about the mess because I'm sure Haymitch will snap if I continue to do so.

"Nope" I tell him shacking my head. "I don't think it would stay clean and tomorrow I'll be starting over"

"You're not as brainless as Johanna said you where it seems" Haymitch says with a smile. "It takes most people a week to learn that"

"So are the others coming?" Katniss asks trying to look past Haymitch and I think trying to change the subject, I can't really blame as taking about that trash pile next door known as Haymitch's house isn't real the nicest conversation.

"They will be here soon Sweetheart they are all just talking back at the stage" Haymitch answers as Katniss stops trying to peak around him. "But there is somethings you two need to know before they arrive" Haymitch tells us pointing to Katniss and myself. "Frist is that Snow isn't happy with you two, there was only meant to be one Victor and now here's worried what effect the two of you will have on the country. He saw that as an act of defiance against his regain and a threat to him, you two need to behave and do everything you can to convince the country that it was love not disobedience of his rule that drove your action"

"But it was love" I say as soon as he's finished but Haymitch still seems to think there's a problem judging by the look in his eyes.

"We all know that but the entire county doesn't, it's their actions that will affect your fate" Haymitch replies shaking his head. "Listen I talked the reporters into staying for a few more days and you will need to use the if you want to avoid Snow's wrath, just spend time tighter places where they can see you and hopefully the stories they write will stop anyone from doing anything foolish"

"So you want them to date and invite the reporters to watch right?" Madge asks as Katniss and I both stand there silently taking in the news, I knew we were in trouble but Haymitch is making me think we are in more trouble than we can possibly imagine. I just hope we can get out of it alive, I hate knowing that our fate is in the hands of our fellow citizens from across the country.

"Let's what I said" Haymitch rudely tells her. "Now you two can't fight or argue in front of them or do anything illegal" Haymitch continues but mainly looking at Katniss as he says the word "Illegal" I never would have fought Katniss as the breaking the law type of girl. "That means no hunting or even setting foot in the woods until we are sure they are all gone Katniss, Lisa if you have an illegal habit that I don't know off then you to will need to stop it until they leave as well. Snow already hates you two so don't go giving him more to use against you, be on you best behaviour until I tell you to act like your normal self's understood"

"Understood" Katniss replies sounding like giving up hunting is really hurting her.

"Got it" I reply with a nod knowing that we are in great danger and the slightest mistake can get us both killed, we may have left the Arena but now I realise that the games we left are just the warm up to a more deadly game that we are about to play, a game where Snow has all the cards and we are at his mercy. I don't think much good luck will come to me and Katniss as the odds are clearly not in our favour, all I can hope is that Katniss will survive this at least and deep down I know I can achieve but I also know that one hope will most likely cost me my life. All I can do is play along and protect Katniss with my life, all I can do is fight for Katniss until the very end knowing that with such a loving family she can and will move on and live out the rest of her life in happiness free of danger. But for now I can only wait and give the reports something to write about and then wait, wait and dread for Snow's next move which will threaten both mine and Katniss's life's. But he will not win, I may die and will gladly die to save Katniss from him so he can try his best but somehow I will defy the odds and make sure Katniss lives even if I die before that happens. "I know what I have to do"

* * *

**AN**

* * *

Well this is the end of this story but I will continue it in The Growing Light in the Darkness part 2 where the story will continue six months later at the eve of the Victor Tour.

The second part will be released in the new year so until then good bye and may the odds be forever in your favour.


End file.
